To Live At Your Side
by Eternal Traveler Syndrome
Summary: Imagine you suddenly had the power to control any book you want. Lyra didn't need to imagine it, she was living it. Rated T for occasional swearing. A bit of an OC Self-Insert... Just a bit! Fair warning: There is a LOT of references to the Harry Potter series. HELLATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

There was a lot of shouting in the street outside. I wondered idly what the fuss was about as I paid for the satchel and the brand new clothes I was wearing. "Have a nice day." The shopkeeper yelled after me. I stuffed my old clothes down the mouth of the satchel.

I pushed the doors and walked out into the bustling street.

Huh?

The 'bustling' street was actually empty. 'That's weird… it's dark too…' I looked up and saw black menacing storm clouds and the sky and the air was alive with electricity. A storm? I walked along the street in the general direction of the town's central square.

I had arrived just in time to hear the echoing words that had filled the plaza, words which I knew would become legendary one day, uttered by a 17 year old boy tied to the execution platform.

"ORE WA KAIZOKU-OU NI NARU OTOKO DA!"

I am the man who will become the Pirate King.

You don't know me yet but I am, at the moment, living my most impossible dream.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **~ Chapter 1. ~**

The alarm set for five thirty in the morning harshly pulled me out of my OP dreams. It usually never happens with any of my other fandoms but somehow OP managed to crawl its way into my sleepy subconscious three nights in a row. Not gonna deny it, one of them was **good**.

I wonder if the dreams were some kind of sign along the road…

I crawled my way out of bed into my special wakey-wakey place, aka, my bathroom. Forty five minutes later, I was as close as I could be to face my five-days-a-week dose of knowledge. With my breakfast shoved down my throat, I kissed mom goodbye and headed for college.

My name is Lyra and I am mostly your typical excessively obsessed fangirl. For those of you out there who don't know what it is, OP stands for One Piece, a shitty awesome anime about a pirate na… oh to hell with it! If you don't know OP you wouldn't be here to hear my story.

I'm into a lot of things. Stories occupy about 99 percent of them. I live by stories of other people. The adventures they have, the enemies they meet, the lessons they learn, I absorb them up like a sponge dropped in water. An infinite sponge. Maybe I love these impossible stories **because** they're impossible, because I can never live them and this is the only way I can experience them. Who knows, maybe all us fangirls and fanboys are like that…

I'm not gonna bore you with my college life. It's great though. I have a lot of good friends, though none of them are into any of my (fangirlish) interests. They're good friends though, I can depend on them and they're utterly goofy. Though none of them are like my crazy fictional idols.

Well, formerly fictional.

I'm probably boring you with all these details about myself but I need to write them down before I forget them. Not that I'm actually forgetting them but I fear it because I don't remember many things that I ought to remember.

I remember I got home early that day; the last hour was free or something. I got home, shouted to my mom I was back, dumped my bag near the door of my room and threw myself onto my bed. It was summer and I was basically **melting**!

My room isn't anything special. It isn't too tiny or too big. It has a rarely-used-for-its-purpose study desk in one corner with my laptop on top, a cupboard in another corner, a bed beside it and a shelf filled with books almost replacing a wall and a window to look out into the lawn outside. Yep, I am a nerd! Not the study kind but the waste-your-life-away-online-and-in-books kind. I didn't give that title to myself because I never felt I was wasting my life away watching TV shows and anime and reading fantasy books. They taught me more life lessons that school ever could. Though I can't exactly give no value to school-obtained knowledge considering it's **because** I went there that I can watch what I watch and read what I read and understand it! (The credit given is purely sarcastic in nature, if any of you guys didn't get my tone.)

My first introduction into the fandom world was through a show called Supernatural. I don't know if any of you guys know about it but it's a damn awesome show. Ah, the Winchesters…

That was basically my initiation into the world of worship of fictional characters. I plunged into it headfirst and never looked back. My introduction to animes was back when I was much younger. I grew up watching Pokemon and Inazuma Eleven. I watched it dubbed back then but now I've grown to appreciate the subbed versions better.

Me coming across One Piece, I like to believe it was fate.

From here on some of my memories are hazy and basically non-existent after one point. I know the approximate happenings of the show up till that point but not the details; to be fair, I think it'd been some time since I'd seen them. After said point though, it's basically a memory blackout. I don't know why because I love the anime and I'd spent a lot of time reading fanfictions and shipping my ships. My memory regarding my personal life is crystal clear but those regarding this world are anything but. I'll tell you what I do remember though.

I went to mom and showered her with praises as I grabbed a few cookies because she was grumbling how my face was always glued to that good-for-nothing laptop of mine. I sniggered as I left because she was shouting after me even though she knew it won't do any good. But that's almost as far as either of my parents would go; they were pretty easygoing with me.

I got to my room, opening the door with half a cookie already stuffed inside my mouth. I switched on said laptop and started watching OP from where I'd left off. I was a bit new to it and still catching up to the current episodes. The manga, I am ashamed to admit, I hadn't read at all. In my defense, I was planning to. I played the episode as I tried to multi task by putting on my ear plugs and eating at the same time. I don't remember which episode it was and I don't remember when I saw 'it' but I did.

A fruit with the most exquisite color of blue and green mixed together. The swirls and designs on it were so capturing I felt each line, each curve had a story of its own to tell. It had a beauty of its own that was on a completely different level.

When I see something or someone pretty on screen, I always touch it in a futile attempt to be close to the actual person or thing. It's a weird impulse of mine. On the same impulse, my hand got closer to touch the screen because the image on it had captured my entire attention. My hand moved forward but I never touched the screen. My fingertips felt slightly… out-of-the-world-ish.

I blinked. I pulled my hand that had sunk into the screen back with lightening speed and cradled it in my other one. I don't think it registered for a moment but when it did…

Countdown sequence for Mode Freak Out.

3\. Heartbeat racing.

2\. Eyes widening.

1\. Mouth hanging.

0\. Commence mode.

 **WHAT. THE. HELL?**

I comically tried to leap back but ended up toppling over my chair and lie sprawled on the floor. My mom bellowed from downstairs, "Lyra! What in the world are you doing up the there?" I scrambled to get up but could only handle being on all fours. "NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

" Nothing happened… right?" I mumbled.

I realized that I was hoping that nothing had happened and something **did** happen at the same time. I crept back to the laptop and used the desk to sit on my chair again since I was pretty sure I couldn't stand. I narrowed my eyes at the laptop in front of me as if expecting it to blow up or try to eat me or something. What was I looking for, the laptop to turn into a zombie Transformer?

I experimentally tried to touch the screen again. The Devil's Fruit- I'd figured by then that it couldn't be anything else-was still taking up about one-third of the screen. I closed in to touch it and I saw my hands were slightly shaking. But again, there was no skin-to-screen contact. This time though I fought my instinct to pull my hand back to safety. Something was thrashing away inside of me. It was urging me to plunge myself into the screen. I managed to suppress it but not fully because my hand was already swallowed up by the screen, making a grab for the Fruit.

I felt my hands close in around the magical object and pulled it back, a feeling akin to sudden blood flow crawling through my hand. I looked at the impossible object, feeling its contours fit snuggly into my hand. It looked like a bit of an oversized alphonso mango except it was blue and green and it had incredibly beautiful and intricate designs that looked like it could move any second. The colors were rippling across the surface as it caught the light. Even the stem on top of the Fruit seemed somehow artistically curved.

I was at a loss for words. 'What in the world just happened? What in the world is HAPPENING?' I looked down at the item cradled in my palm. Legs still a bit wobbly, I walked over slowly and placed it on my bed with caution and backed the hell away. I remember thinking at that moment that everything would explode if not treated with caution, including my sanity. I was torn between calling out for the only sane person left in the house and banging my head on the wall till I woke up. Maybe I fell asleep in bed when I got home.

Then suddenly I remembered. 'The laptop!' I looked back at the object that had apparently evolved to become a Devil's Fruit Tree. I don't know what was playing right then or if anything even was but I distinctly remember being able to touch the screen. I let out a lungful of air I didn't realize I was holding. 'Well that's one thing back to normal.'

I wondered if this was all just an incredibly good but incredibly scary dream. The incredibly real yet incredibly impossible item on my bed was telling me otherwise.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

'I wonder if I should eat it.'

'Don't accept food from strangers!' my mom's favorite advice bounced about in my head. 'It isn't exactly from a stranger is it?' I reasoned with my inner mom voice, smirking, 'That laptop is practically my friend who's been with me through thick and thin.'

'STOP JOKING AROUND!' my mom's voice screamed inside me so loud, I winced because it literally hurt my ears.

'What's the worst that could come of it? It might not even work…' I countered, eyeing the Fruit as I walked slowly toward my bed.

'You won't be able to swim, ever!' My inner voice retorted back, this time sounding more like myself. Maybe my inner mom voice quieted down because the fangirl area was unchartered for her.

'I don't know how to swim either way!'

'You might turn into a pile of goop.'

'Highly unlikely.'

'Whatever! If anything happens, it'll happen to you.' I gave a bitch face to no one in particular but aimed at the insanely annoying but realistic inner me and closed my hand around the supposedly rare Devil's Fruit, mythical in my case, for the second time.

I looked at the Fruit and then back at the screen, as if expecting it to fly back to its actual residence. When nothing happened, I looked back at the Fruit, observing its intricate beauty while trying to stop the what-the-hell-are-you-doing chant currently gaining momentum in my head.

"Well, here goes nothi… everything." I muttered and took on my first bite.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A\N : Oh god this is my first ever fanfic please go easy on me please please please!

Heyya guys I'm the gal behind the scenes... feel free to call me Traveler though I've never actually done anything to deserve the name but hey, a girl can dream. I'm sorry if there's anything grammer and spelling wise, this work is unbetaed(is that even how you spell it?).

I hope everyone likes my story and Lyra, and please gimme reviews! I live on reviews. They are my nourishment, so don't let me starve. I don't mind harsh reviews either as long as you trying to be at least a little bit constructive. And feel free to ask any damn question you want!

Oh god, this is gonna be so much fun! *jumps around in my bed from hyperactiveness*

Peace out, bitches! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, I'd probably lock Zoro and Sanji in a room and enjoy the show.**

 **~ Chapter 2. ~**

It. Tasted. **Horrible**.

I mean seriously, even I make better food that that. It tasted like burnt milk poured over charred fish stuffed inside rotten eggs. The syrup oozing from it was like liquidized rotten bananas. If you have a wilder imagination you could probably come up with a better description for the god awful taste. I could only handle one bite and I definitely **did not** want the rest. I was basically gagging and gasping for fresh air after somehow swallowing the mouthful with minimal chewing.

As my stomach threatened to void itself, I ran downstairs to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice to soothe my taste buds. After a few oblivious moments of flavor-gasm, I sensed two sets of eyes boring into my back. I glanced back to see my mom and dad (apparently he's home early today too) staring at me gulping down the drink like I'd been in a desert for the last ten days.

"What're you doing?" my dad asked with genuine curiosity.

"You've never seen your daughter drink orange juice before?" It was actually a pretty common sight.

"Not like that, I haven't!"

"What?" I said defensively. I tried to keep the incredulity at the happenings of the last few minutes out of my voice. "I felt like having a drink!"

"So much that you ran at 100 miles per hour to get one?" my mom this time.

I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot, not able to come up with a good, or even a flimsy reason. They stared back at me for two seconds and just shook their heads.

"You're weird…" my dad mumbled.

I beamed, having always taken it as a compliment when he said that. "Thanks!" I was about to scramble back upstairs when I noticed I had the rest of the abominable excuse for an edible item still in my hand. I didn't even need to think as I walked back into the kitchen and dropped the vomit-inducing Fruit in the garbage bag.

"Whatcha got there?" my sister asked, popping out of nowhere. What is this, a family get-together in the kitchen?

My sister is five years older than me. She just got a job at some big shot IT company and had gotten home the day before for the weekend.

"You **do not** want to know." I replied ominously, meaning every word of it.

Curiosity ignited, she kept at it. "No seriously, what was that?" She asked while trying to slip past me. I decided I'd better end this quick before she scoured the garbage and found a bitten fruit that clearly wasn't from this planet.

"It's some crappy homemade cookies made by this kid at college." I said, hoping she'd buy the lie.

"But you never waste food." My dad dropped in from behind my sister.

"Yeah? Well you've never eaten these cookies!" I grumbled, shooting a dirty look at the garbage bag. "It ain't food, that's for sure…"

"That bad?" my sister grimaced.

"Like I said, you **do not** want to know."

I was making my way back to the stairs when my mom called after me. "Come back down here, we're having some quality family time right now." Her pointing a knife at me while saying this wasn't exactly making it much of a choice for me either way. I couldn't help but smile as I rejoined the family meeting, instantly frowning when she added, "And take out the trash."

Mine is a small family of four, all members currently chatting away inside the kitchen. My dad's a purchase manager at a hospital bit far off. He just got a promotion last month so it's rare to see him home this early. My mom's a housewife but that in no way belittles her. She's a magician, a taste-bud-pleasure-giver and a superwoman all wrapped into one body. Without her, all three of us would be groveling in our separate and collective messes. My sister, Lucy and I are as close as sisters usually are. Though to be honest, violent spats between us are pretty rare. We have our cold wars though.

I love my family and would do anything for them. Anything reasonable, that is. But if anyone hurts them in any way, I always turn into a blood thirsty vampire, and everyone knows this surprisingly pretty well.

Like this one time a few years back, I visited my sister at her college and found out that a guy was always tormenting and making fun of her. Thankfully she had good friends who stayed by her side by her side. But I was livid. And then the bastard went and dared to do the same in front of me. The result, I put out a full frontal assault on him, verbal and physical. Thankfully this happened outside of college at some coffee shop so she didn't get into trouble. But to my satisfaction, I gave him a broken jaw. I was honestly a bit surprised at my strength. A few days later, I found out that the guy was actually harboring a crush towards my sister and had asked her out. Because she always takes into account my opinion on matters that can **slightly** concern me, the look on my face convinced her to turn him down the next day. Damn shitty 8 year old bastard!

My mom and dad have seen this side of me too, but a more subdued version. At this party we threw at our home, one of the women in the neighborhood , sitting on her worthless high horse, was praising her own looks and of those present, but downsizing when comparing it to her own. My mom might not be beautiful to the eyes of others (or mine for that matter) but she's worth more than a thousand of those other beautiful moms who care more about their smooth flawless skin than their own kids and that's all that matters to me. Hearing the exchange, I walked up to the table and put in my opinion on her heavy makeup, which effectively shut her mouth and put a smile on the others present there. My dad had to fake smile and pull me away from there all alone because my mom, though she was doing the same initially, was enjoying the dumbstruck expression on the shitty woman's face and my sister, who had actually pointed out the conversation to me, was enjoying the show. I don't remember what all I spouted in my anger but I definitely remember asking the woman if the wig she was wearing was made from edible weed and if she wanted some refreshments to unclog the bullshit she was puking from her ass-shaped mouth.

I know. I suck at making up insults.

So yeah, I'm basically a hot tempered regular teenager with a poor grasp on restraint and the art of insults who is serious need of anger management and social skills classes.

By the time dinner was set out, I had forgotten I had a running laptop upstairs and what had happened with it. I was happily chatting away about my college with my sister while we set the table. Though how someone can forget something that bizarre is beyond me. My dad was watching some cricket match and my mom was in the kitchen, passing the items out to us. After dinner, when we were all glued to the TV, only then did I remember what any normal human being would never have forgotten. I had just eaten a **Devil's Fruit** and **forgotten about it**! Would you?

Saying I was tired I slowly snuck back upstairs to discover my laptop had given up on life. After connecting it to the charger, I flopped myself onto the bed again.

Did what I think happened even happen? Or did it just happen in the happening of my head? If it didn't in reality happen then I seriously needed to visit a shrink. Visiting a shrink at the age of 18. Imagining my family's opinion on the matter alone was starting to give me a headache. So I opted for the option of assuming I was **not** crazy. If, and that's an effing big if, I'm not crazy, then a Devil's Fruit **did** pop out of my laptop, and I **did** eat it.

'This has probably got to be the craziest thing that's happened in the world. **Ever.** '

I was surprised I wasn't actually overly freaking out about this. Any other person, whether a hardcore fan or not, would have probably screamed and run off into the night at the first sign of their hand sinking into the screen. It's probably because I'm always imagining myself in these fictional and bizarre situations that my brain probably still figures this is just another imagination.

' **Is** this just another imagination?'

I was honestly clueless. The logical part of my brain was still urging me to reconsider my option of me being crazy. The myth-loving fantasy-craving part was basically embracing the moment and dancing around in my skull, trampling all over the logical part.

It all seemed too real to be a dream. Still, I pinched myself just in case. 'Nope, still real.' The idea of pinching to check if it was a dream should have been my first clue that this actually wasn't a dream. Has anyone else gotten the idea of pinching themselves to wake up when dreaming?

Since it couldn't be anything but real I moved on to the question of why. Why was this happening to me suddenly? Why did my normally normal laptop cough up a Devil's Fruit? Why did it somehow become a portal between the One Piece World and mine?

I'm a firm believer in the concept of Alternate Universes. I don't know if there are any scientific theories accepting or denying the presence of one, or if it was made up by some unusually imaginative kid. All I know is some gifted people have the power to glance into or create these Alternative Universes, see the events happening there and mistake it for their imagination. In fact I would go as far as to say that the imaginative power of every individual in this world is the special power that person has to peep into an AU or even create an AU. People may complaint that that means no one has any ideas of their own and that we're all just peepers. I would say to them, "I just told you that you have the power to look into an Alternate **Universe**. You think that's **ordinary**? Kid, you have no imagination!" Please read the last sentence with one hell of an attitude.

Getting back to the point, I was coming up empty with Phase Why. So I moved on to Phase What. I could only come up with one question at that moment.

What was my Devil's Fruit Power?

And then it happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** I'M BACK! of course i'd never been gone... i barely have a social life... *pondering on life choices*

Anyways... i meant to wait at least a week but i didn't have the patience to the point that i posted the next chapter the next day itself... -_-

Moving on, special shout out **Magic126** for being the first one to fav and follow this fic. Incredibley huge shout out to **DarkEnvoyShadow** and **feellix7** for being the very first to review! Thank you so much all three of you, you guys rock!

To **DarkEnvoyShadow** : Thank you so much! you flatter me with your sweet words to the point i'm a red tomato! As for the chapters, i've already written out quite a few so it'll be almost the same size for a while... what do you reckon is the perfect size? Also i don't have a Devil's Fruit, Lyra took it away from me *pout*

As for this chapter, what do you think of Lyra as a person? Is she good? Do you like her? Of course you like her, stupid question. How much do you like her? *mother asking bout her daughter* Please review and tell me your views! Lyra didn't share the Devil's Fruit with me so i'm still hungry! :'(

Peace out Bitches! ~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books are mentioned in this chapter. If I did, I would be rich.**

 **Spoiler Alert: HUGE treat for the Potterheads! Lyra is one of you!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a…"**

 **"…the moment to kill herself had – at last! – arrived. She carefully cleaned th…"**

 **"… 'Who are you, George?' 'Someone you knew in another life, honey.'…"**

 **"… 'Mr. Holmes, they were the footprint's of a gigantic hound!'…"**

 **"… blankly out at Langdon. 'And…I am death', the voice boomed…"**

I snapped out of my half-asleep-mind-palace trance. 'Did I just…?' My head was filled with whispery voice, all uttering words I'd read a thousand times.

'My books!'

I gaped at my shelf, realizing the origin of the voices. 'My books are talking!?'

I walked to the shelf in a half conscious state, still not getting over the fact that I could hear the voices of my greatest teachers. I could place a book to every voice I heard. When I touched them I could feel the life overflowing in each of them, I could smell the adventure, the sadness, the regrets, the mysteries, even the nation-wide emergencies. I mouth was wide open with awe as I felt the thrumming life filled in each book of each row of the shelf that was in my room. My room had never been more alive.

"Holy cow! No frikking way!" I have no idea how I was keeping my excitement and freak-out levels down and my brain functioning. Still listening to the alien yet familiar voices, I couldn't help but muse out loud, "Book Book no Mi?"

"Or is it Story Story no Mi?"

"Book Book does have a better ring to it."

As if in answer, a book that was near my hand fell out when I brought it back to my side. I bent over to pick it up but when my hand got close to it I visibly saw the book rise a few millimeters off the ground. Still unable to close mouth despite a possible insect break in, I willed the book to rise, keeping my hand a centimeters away from it. To my utter joy, it listened and floated up, hovering near my chest, the perfect distance to read.

"Oh my god this is too cool to even be happening!" I muttered in lightning speed with minimal usage of air. I was having enough trouble breathing as it was.

It was **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**. I gulped. I could hear the voices coming from the book, the other voices blending into the background as I focused on the one in front of me. At a whim I willed the book to open and it did, stopping just where I wanted to read even before I could think it.

I heard thousands of voices scream from all around me, **"Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!"** then again all was silent because I could hear footsteps which I knew for a fact were two in number. I tried to focus more on the words I was reading. The air around me was starting to feel thick with fear and anticipation, the hopes of people hanging in the air.

" **I don't want anyone else to try and help,"** his voice was loud in the silent echoing halls of Hogwarts. I could hear the confidence in his voice, but so could I hear the trepidation.

The room around me was starting to fade, and I was starting to see two figures still taking shape in front of me, the second a bit more tall and a lot more sinister that the first. Around us the dark shape of the Dumbledore Army was still trying to take form.

I abandoned trying to read the book when I realized I could do the same without looking at it and just hearing its voice. I could hear Voldemort's jeers, an attempt to throw Harry off. Rather than focusing on the words, I began to put out feelers for the emotions it conveyed.

I felt Harry's confidence in his trump card but at the same time, also fear that it may all be a lost gamble. I think he could, to some extent, sense that Voldemort was a cornered animal, and might lash out violently, which would not be good news.

 **"Accidents!"** Voldemort's scream brought me back and made me focus on the scene taking form around me. The Dark Lord's words were dripping with venom, filled with ominous warning, but at the same time I could feel him trying to put up every wall he could against the fear induced by Harry that was creeping inside of him. The crowd had become still, none I think were even daring to breathe. The tension was increasing with a purpose of its own.

By now the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle was beginning to take shape. Though filled with rubble, the Hall had a grandeur that was on a completely different level. The ceiling was visible but it was incredibly high like those churches you see with Romanesque ceilings. I looked pretty much like in the movie. Faint light of the rising sun was almost filling up the sky, ready to break free of the horizon and minute. Light was streaming into the hall from windows and holes alike.

The faces in the crowd were getting more and more defined. I saw a group of red heads I immediately deduced to be the Weasleys. There were wizards of all three houses, various members of the Order of Phoenix and also the teachers of Hogwarts scattered around the twirling duo.

The faces weren't exactly like those of their actor counterparts, but they were eerily similar. Harry in particular though looked a lot geekier. This is spot on with Rowling's descriptions, and I like to think it's because of her superior peeping powers!

I'd again lost track of the banter as I was discovering many faces, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny, when Voldemort's tone caught my attention.

 **"…you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"**

 **"I believe both."**

I couldn't help but snigger when Harry said it that nonchalantly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. The shocked face of the Dark Lord was so comical that, I regret to confess, I snorted. Like a pig. In the middle of a very damn cool moment.

Stunned I looked around, expecting people to look at the weird girl in her pajamas snorting in the middle of the most decisive battle of their history, the battle that would determine the fate of the Wizarding World.

To my astonishment, no one was looking. Also, in my excitement, I'd failed to notice that I was standing in the middle of circling archenemies and neither seemed to have given even a glance in the direction of the weirdo.

'So I'm invisible, huh? I guess reading the story out puts the atmosphere of said story around me. So my ability is like the one that Mo and Meggie has in Inkheart?' I'd read that book a few days back. A coincidence?

My musings had pulled me out of my reverie, making the world around me blur out again. I skipped a bit and started reading again. I began to hear Harry again; his voice was subdued this time.

 **"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."**

The power that was overflowing in Harry's voice took me by surprise. He'd somehow lost all doubt that he had about his move. At the same time, Voldermort had lost all his confidence. It was like they had exchanged their shrinking emotions.

I could still hear the voice of the book, speaking the words of the story with the required reverence for the moment. I had a suspicion that the voice belonged to J. K. Rowling, the author of the masterpiece series. It felt fitting too, considering she was my peeping hole.

And then the turning point of the historical battle arrived. The sun crept across the sill of the nearest window, catching me off guard and making me go blind for a moment due to my vantage point. At the exact same moment, the duelers yelled at the top of their voice, pouring all of their power into their spells.

 **"Avada Kedavra"**

 **"Expelliarmus"**

I could sense the power of the colliding spells as it resulted in the described cannon-blast but couldn't feel the ensuing gust in my face. I could see the golden fire erupting from where they're spells collided, shaping into a beautiful terrible pattern, but couldn't feel its heat on my skin.

The Elder Wand was flying high and all I could hear was the voice of the book speaking its incredible tale.

 **"Harry saw Voldemort's jet green met his own spell, saw the Elder wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white face empty, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell."**

The sun had risen even higher and all I could see now was the silhouette of a warrior who'd just won a war that had taken up almost 16 years of his life.

As I closed the book by will, the image surrounding me fading out into my own room, I heard the silence of the Hall break into a collection of joyful screams, cheers and roars as the news sunk in that the Second Wizarding War has reached its end.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I could still feel the happiness that was radiating from that moment that occurred in the book that was still in my hand.

'A book?'

3\. 2. 1.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?'

To clarify, commence Mode Freak Out 2.0

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

How was it? How was it? How was it? REVIEW! Gimme food!

So that is Lyra's Devil's fruit power! What think you guys? Please pester me with your opinions!

Humongous thanks to **Breaching Brand** for introducing me to new terms of the fic world... I know what an Author Avatar means now! *beams like a little kid with a lollipop*

Now for a more detailed disclaimer, so that there can't be any copyright problems in any way! hehe.

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien  
Veronika Decides to Die - Paulo Coelho  
11.22.63 - Stephen King  
The Hound of Baskervilles - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Inferno - Dan Brown  
Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - J. K. Rowling**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books that'll be mentioned here. If I did, I would have made Lyra canon.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

I'll skip the details, because it was mostly just like the first time, except more intense because, let's be honest, I just witnessed **Voldemort's End** broadcasted live in my room with an exclusively amazing commentary! You don't get to have that every day. I think I freaked out for like half an hour until it got boring.

"OKAY! I think we can decide on Book Book no Mi with a side serving of storytelling powers.' I thought as I walked up to the bookshelf to replace the **Harry Potter** book. 'I need to figure out the extent of my Powers.'

In Inkheart, the main characters had the power to enter or leave any tale, and even to send someone in or bring someone out. They could even influence the weather. Feeling suddenly excited, I decided to give the second part a try.

I scoured the children's books section of my library, consisting of books back when I was going through my Mystery and Adventure Phase. I've too many phases, current and past, for my own good.

I went through all the books until I found the perfect one. I looked down at the book in my hand, remembering how much I used to love her. I still do, as a matter of fact. I opened it to the page I wanted by will, and started reading out loud from **Nancy Drew #143 Mystery of Maui**.

 **"… The three girls were sprawled on a beach near Honolua, on the west coast of Maui. The white sand beach formed a long, graceful crescent between two hills. It was divided in two by a long wooden pier. Dotted with graceful coconuts and palms, the hills and beach framed a sparkling blue jewel of a bay. Right then, the bay was rolling with ten foot waves…"**

This time I was focusing on the idea of projecting the atmosphere of the beach into my room. And I could feel it too. I could hear the voices in the beach laughing as they played. I could hear the waves crashing, the smell of salt in the air. I could feel the wind blowing, the sands blowing along with it and making me feel like there were tiny needles piercing the skin of my face. I was clearly experiencing the beach of Maui, sitting in my room, standing if we're gonna look at technicality. I'd just finished reading when I felt a slight tug in me. Before I could even register it, a beach ball jumped out of the book and hit me squarely in my face. Yes, you heard me, right out of the book.

Stunned, I was staring at the ball where it'd landed when I noticed small amounts of white sand on myself and on the floor behind me. I touched my face and felt water that was salty when I tasted it. I was pretty sure I wasn't crying. Or sweating.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I jumped, instantly wondering if Nancy Drew had popped up. 'I don't remember her hitting my face though,' I though cheekily. I quickly dried my slightly wet face before I walked to the door and opened it.

It **was** Nancy Drew, but she'd possessed the body of my sister.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" I suddenly wondered if I hadn't been the only one hearing the wizarding duel and the beach as I read the scenes from their respective books.

"WHY are you still up? Its 11 already. You said you were tired! And what the hell are you talking out loud for?"

Only then did I notice the clock and my sister's half-asleep voice. "Oops, sorry! Did I wake you up?" I asked, slightly grimacing. She only ever gets her beauty sleep during these weekend visits.

"That's alright, just keep it down. No, go to bed!" she said, making a feeble attempt to glare at me through her heavy lidded eyes.

"Sorry," I whisper-yelled after her again as I closed the door, but before I could, my sister turned around again.

"And, why does your room smell… like the beach?"

I panicked, "What? No, it doesn't! I don't smell anything!" I was speaking too quickly and my voice had become slightly squeaky as well. I gulped as my voice suddenly got caught in my throat. Thankfully, my sister was too semi-conscious to notice my feeble attempt at lying. "Whatever…" she mumbled as she went back to her room that was right next to mine. I let out a sigh, closed the door and turned back to my mini beach and beach ball.

By the way, for the record, I'm a very good liar. Just not as good when I'm caught off guard.

I walked over and picked up the ball. It seemed real enough in my hands. Putting it on my bed which was now holding something that didn't belong in my room the second time that day, I started to clean up the sand in my room and throw away the mess into the waste basket beside my desk.

As I did that I continued to ponder on my few-hours-old Devil's Fruit Powers that I knew I shouldn't even have. I started listing out the things I did know I could do.

'Okay! I ate a Devil's Fruit that came out of my laptop, and as far as I can tell, I think it's Book Book no Mi, if such a Fruit even actually exists. I can story tell with amazingly great skills. I am able to create illusions around me using books as a tool. It is unknown whether I can create illusions for others as well. I can also read in such a way that the atmosphere of the book can be physically projected into my plane of existence. This projection can be perceived by people other than me, like in the case of my sister. I can also, as far as I can tell, bring out inanimate objects into my plane of existence from books.'

So basically, my weapons are my dearest books. I smiled, 'Awesomely perfect!' Suddenly my mind fixated on the fact that I can pull out inanimate objects. 'Maybe that's how the Devil's Fruit got in here,' I thought, 'the Fruit was probably able to blur the lines separating different universes to small extent in the area around it, and used my laptop as a medium. Though why mine? Why now?' I honestly think I just got lucky.

My next question was, can my Powers provide a pathway for animate objects as well?

I decided to give it a try. I took up **The Hunger Games** and, not wanting to pull out an actual human being, went to the page where a bird called the mockingjay was described and started reading out loud.

 **"… the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds, creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to enunciate words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds, from a child's high-pitched warble to a man's deep tones. And they could recreate songs. Not just a few notes, but whole songs with multiple verses, if you had the patience to sing them and if they liked your voice…"**

This time, something a bit more interesting happened. The first time, I read out loud only to find out what would happen. I focused on what the book was telling me and so, it showed me its story. The second time, I was reading with the intention of blurring the lines that separate different Alternate Universes, and was rewarded with the smell of the beach, some sand, a wet salty face and a beach ball. In other words, inanimate objects were able to pass through the blurred lines intact.

This time, I was trying to transport a living thing. And oh, did the book get protective. Halfway through it was evident that I couldn't have a mockingjay in my room. The book wasn't letting one go. This time, because I was focusing on an individual object rather than the story, I couldn't hear any bird songs or possible flapping of wings.

Nearing the end, I started focusing very hard and it was then that I felt the tug again. My first inner tug was very powerless; you could compare the force to the beach ball itself, if it had tried to pull me. But it was evidently stronger than me this time around to the point that it even slightly hurt. Rather than pulling the rabbit out of the hat I, the magician, felt myself being pulled **into** the hat. I stopped immediately before I got sucked in, if that was even a possibility.

I realized that with the Book Book Powers, I was the only animate object that could travel between different AUs. Don't ask me how, it was a gut instinct I had at that moment. But something else was distracting me even more. The book in my hand, it felt like it was in pain. The book's voice was somehow strained.

And then, like an oncoming truck, it hit me. I, who always treated my books like people who were sharing the room with me, with whom I had constant conversations, did not realize that every book in my shelf was emanating a certain kind of awareness that wasn't associated either with its story or its author, but with me, to whom they belonged.

I realized that by trying to bring out the bird, I'd hurt my book. This may sound absurd to you but it didn't to me, because I could feel the pain emanating from it through my arms, its peak at my hands and getting duller as it neared my shoulders.

And again, by instinct or by the Power of the Devil's Fruit, I realized that everything in a book is an integral part of it. What if I tried to pull out a liver or a kidney out of a human being? To separate from it would be painful. I think the same can be said for anyone being sent into it; it would be painful for both parties, I expect. But curiously enough, I think it's pretty easy for a book to accept or reject me.

After spending my time where I have, I think I've come up with a theory for this. In my case what my Devil's Fruit Powers enable me to do is to create a Parallel Universe (firm believer in this theory too.) of a story, and it's to that Parallel Universe that I can enter or leave as I please, leaving the original universe intact and well. It's just a theory, of course.

I examined the other books I had experimented with. The **Harry Potter** didn't put out any particularly negative projections, but in the case of the **Nancy Drew** book, my hands felt tired, though it was only a little bit and didn't require much attention.

Whispering a plea for forgiveness while placing the books back in their places, I took a step back and looked up at all the books that were in my shelf. It wasn't completely filled with books, but about half of it was. I closed my eyes and let all the voices that were, up until then, reduced to background noise, to fill my head.

There were a lot of familiar books narrating anecdotes that made me smile. There were some that were unfamiliar, which I knew to be the books I'd brought that week. There were some old voices that invoked in me the countless memories of my childhood. Then came a few ancient voices of ages forgotten that made me fill with wonder and magic. Some voices spoke to me in words that reminded me of the principles that I lived by. Some told of sisterhood, others of brotherhood. Some recounted love stories, but most told tales of adventure, bravery, honor and the value of friendship.

It was exhilarating to feel at one with the people I'd fallen in love with over the years. Memories of how I was called a bookworm by my friends came to me and I smiled, my amusement shared by my books. As I stood there, feeling my teachers speak to me for the first time, I asked them the only question I had left.

"What should I do now?" my voice came out in a whisper.

The answer came almost automatically.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

And there you have it! What do you guys think? Please review if you're reading this guys! I seriously want your opinion. There's only one person right now who's actively telling me all that the person thinks about my fic. Please please please review. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - J. K. Rowling  
** **Nancy Drew #143 Mystery of Maui - Carolyn Keene  
The Hunger Games - Suzanne Collins**

Peace out Bitches! :D

P.S. This Doc Manager isn't letting me put a heart emoticon, only letting the '3' be visible. So this time i put in a laughing emoticon! HA! BEAT THAT FANFICTION!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books mentioned here. If I did, everyone would be alive, including Roger!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

I was gonna enter the One Piece World.

It seemed only logical to me. Since my Powers had originated from the OP World, it seemed to go without asking the world I had to visit first would be the same.

'Am I actually gonna do this?' I was so excited. I was gonna go to the **One Piece World**. How many people can **actually** do that? How many people can actually even **say** it? I was feeling giddy like I did before the day of a school picnic or something.

I opened the laptop and switched it on. I pulled off my nightdress and went through my clothes. I can't exactly walk the streets in my pajamas now, can I? In no time, I was dressed in a worn out dark blue jeans and a black sleeveless top with the picture of a skull playing a guitar. I feel like it had some significance for the moment but I don't remember anymore. I was walking around the room, opening drawers and closing it, walking to one end of the bed only to walk back to where I'd started, having no idea what the hell I was doing. I pulled on a dark brown leather jacket, pulled my hair up in a barely neat pony tail and walked to the door.

I opened it slightly to check for light under my sister's room. 'All clear.' I closed the door again as quietly as possible and turned off the light.

As soon as the laptop turned on, I was entering the password and taking up the main page of the site from which I always watched OP. My fingers were flying across the keyboard so fast that it almost seemed as if it were dancing to some unknown tune.

As soon as the page came I knew this was it, **this** was the moment. And I started panicking. Not the what-the-hell-am-I-doing panic but the what-else-do-I-have-to-take panic. In the end, I stopped trying to figure what to take. I'd only planned a few hours of fun, nothing more.

I know you guys probably think I am a horrible person for planning to leave my family even if it was only for a few hours. "They'd be worried sick!" you're probably saying right now. I had a pretty valid excuse for it. I knew the time of my actual world wouldn't move when I entered the OP world. Kinda like in the **Narnia** books. Has anyone read them?

My parents won't even know I was gone!

What I **didn't** know was where I'd end up. You'd think I'd have a gut instinct answer for that too but nope, **that's** the moment my gut decided to let me do this solo. That was why I had no hopes of actually meeting the Straw Hats crew. I sighed and consoled myself that I was gonna have to satisfy myself with the wanted posters.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mind.

"Let's do this."

For a moment I wondered if my story entering skills would work on an anime. Just when I'd reassured myself that the anime was actually based on the original manga, I heard the voice. I couldn't make out any words, only the general feeling of it which filled my entire being: comradeship. Nakama.

I started feeling the tug again, but it was throughout my body this time. Excitement was humming in my bones as I ran over the fact again and again that I was going to a world where it was teeming with pirates. To a world in which the great Pirate King, Gol D. Roger lived and died, and his aspiring successor Monkey D. Luffy is living out his life. It was maybe because I was filled with these thoughts that I ended up where I did, where all three of these thoughts collided.

On an impulse, I grabbed a book with my new found levitation powers exclusive to books from my shelf. I focused on the tug inside me, realizing as I did that it didn't hurt because I wasn't fighting against it. My hands tightened around my book and I gave myself over to whatever mysterious force was trying to reel me in from the other side of the laptop.

Everything went quiet.

Or I went deaf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Do you know that state you're in, when you've fainted and you're regaining your consciousness, and you're dimly aware of the happenings around you but you just can't react to it; you're conscious, but your motor functions and eyesight are still dead? That was how I woke up, and I woke up standing.

I was in a dark alleyway and right in front of me was a stone-paved street. I could dimly hear the hustle and bustle of a town. I think I was standing there for some time before I gained full control of my body. When I did, I almost fell. My knees were weak and I was sweating profusely, just like if I had actually fainted. Feeling cramped in the narrow alleyway, I stepped out into the street for some fresh air and wind in my face.

The sudden light in my face nearly blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, I gazed at the view spread out before me. I was on some hill I think, because I could see the whole town spread out before me. It was sort of like an open air viewing balcony. I looked around me and though the place wasn't exactly crowded, the people who **were** there were all couples.

"Great! Of all the places I manage to turn up at a lovers' nest," I grumbled as I regained my strength and took the stairs that went downwards to the town at the bottom.

As I came down the stairs, I had a pretty good view over the local town. The buildings were all white and of different heights. The streets that ran through town were all pretty busy and lined with vendors and shops on both sides. There was another similar elevation at the distance that was obviously man-made. The top of the elevation looked green like a park or a place people may come to when they take their morning walks or something. Making a mental note to go there, I looked out at the town trying to figure out if I knew which one it was.

This was when I'd started to notice my weird amnesia. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember anything that happened during or after the Straw Hats entered the Grand Line. I remember them stopping at Logue Town though the details of what went down there appeared fuzzy. I also felt like it had been a filler arc what happened next, but I couldn't remember what that was either. I panicked and wondered if something had gone wrong as I entered this world.

I tried to calm myself down as I tried to work out a theory of what had happened. It occurred to me that I was unusually calm outwardly about the whole situation of entering the OP World. 'Weird,' I thought, 'I thought I'd be more fangirly.' Making a mental note to give myself more credit, I shook off the distracting thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out what was going on. 'Now, **are** my memories really gone? Maybe you've only watched show till the entering of the Grand Line.' The moment that thought formed, I knew I was being stupid. I'd been the fan of the show for years. I hadn't watched the show since it'd begun in '97 but it had been an absolutely fun ride ever since I'd hopped on. As I berated myself for my stupidity, it occurred to me that I remembered my personal life just fine. I remembered the storylines of other shows and animes I'd been watching just fine too. Every other aspect of my life was as crystal clear as it could be to non-eidetic memory. It was only my OP memories that had been affected

Slightly relieved, I was trying to figure out why this was when I noticed a group of men coming up the stairs, chatting animatedly. When I say that I mean it literally; **everything** was basically **3D** **anime**. I looked down at my hand and realized it was anime-fied too. It was slightly thinner and longer. I looked down and my whole body was the same, my legs, my clothes, even the skeleton on my T-shirt looked anime-ish. My frikking cleavage was anime-fied for god's sake.

By then the group was almost upon me so I tried not to act like I was seeing my own body for the first time. As they walked past, I caught a sentence from their conversation, "Captain Smoker is truly amazing…"

Smoker?

I suddenly stopped and turned to call out to them, "Excuse me, um…" As they turned around to look at me, I was stumped. What should I ask them?

"What is this place?" the question came tumbling out.

The men looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Where is this? What's the name of this town?"

"How can you be here if you don't even know the name of the place?" another one asked.

"Humor me."

The men exchanged glances and then the second one replied.

"Logue Town."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Lyra is in the house! I repeat, Lyra has entered the One Piece World!

Sorry, I think this one's a bit of a short chapter. But it honestly felt like it should have stopped there. Besides, what's better than a little cliffhanger?!

Woo hoo! Buckle up! *suddenly anxious* I seriously hope that you guys'll find this a fun ride! If you do, put it up on the review board! *giddy*

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **The Chronicles of Narnia(series) - C. S. Lewis**

Peace out bitches! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any other book or show mentioned in this fan fiction. I wish I did, but I don't. All I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

I was honestly surprised. "Logue Town? Really? The place where Captain Smoker used to be stationed?"

This time a third guy replied frowning, "Used to be? What do mean, kid? Captain Smoker is still stationed here."

This time I was completely thrown off. I thanked the group as they turned around and started mumbling about the crazy girl in the weird clothes. I turned and walked down the stairs again, but a lot more slowly. I've ended up in Logue Town? And, more importantly, Captain Smoker is still stationed here? As far as I could remember, Smoker had left Logue Town to chase after Luffy who'd managed to escape him. 'That's what happened… right?' I was starting to get a headache from trying to think too hard and so I gave up on overloading my poor brain.

By then I'd reached the bottom of the stairs. I walked along the street I'd landed on and looked out at all the shops there absentmindedly as my brain paid no heed to my advice and examined my previous train of thought. So, obviously, I'd landed in the Logue Town from **before** the arrival of the Straw Hats. Somewhere inside me, a small hope fluttered which I mercilessly crushed. There was no way I could meet the pirate crew; they were probably still recruiting Sanji, or defeating Arlong for all I knew. But despite my merciless crushing, my hopes (they somehow became plural) kept fluttering, and I began to form the thought of heading for the execution platform, the place where the Pirate King had died. The best way I could think to locate the platform was to climb one of the elevations. Feeling too much like an explorer to walk back the way I came, I decided to go to the second elevation I had seen.

I know there's a much better option of asking people, but I don't like that option. I've always found my own way in the streets of my world, lost or not. I only ask for direction at the very desperate of situations. Getting lost always gives me the opportunity to find new places.

As I walked in the general direction of my destination, I noticed a shop among the many shops that were lined along the streets. The reason I'd noticed it was that there was a curiously large amount of people there. I mean, I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. The noise and bustle coming from there was so loud that I was surprised that no one else was giving it much notice. Wondering what it was, I went to the shop and opened the doors, expecting a jam-packed crowd.

It was **empty**. I mean, not completely empty (there were like two or three people here and there) but was pretty much empty compared to the crowd I was expecting. I looked at the calm atmosphere of the shop and tried to connect it to the racket I was still hearing, louder than ever. It took me a while to realize that I was actually in a bookshop.

"That explains the crowd," I mumbled as I entered the shop. Ever since my love for reading had begun, I'd never been able to resist a bookshop, big or small. There was no stopping this habit even if I was in a completely different reality. It's like a frikking addiction.

At the counter at the far end of the shop was an old couple who, upon seeing me, smiled at me in greeting. I smiled back uncertainly as the wife got up and came to me. I couldn't help but think, 'She's so tiny!' in the words of the great Lord Sheldon about the fair maiden Bernadette.

"Good morning child. How can I help you today?" she asked and smiled warmly at me.

Suddenly I was flustered. I wanted to look at the books **so bad** but I'd basically walked into the shop penniless! The horror! "I'm sorry, I …" before I could confess my sin, another voice cut me off.

"Baa-chan! How many times do I have to tell you? I'll handle it!" I looked over the old woman (which was honestly pretty easy) to see the owner of the voice, a girl of about 8 years old, emerge from behind a shelf with her hands on her hips and an adorable pout plastered on her face. "You and Jii-chan can take care of the counter; the customers are my responsibility."

"Sorry, sorry!" the old woman apologized, smiling. She turned back towards me and mock-whispered, "My granddaughter, she's very strict."

I grinned as the girl yelled, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THAT TO EVERYONE WHO COMES IN!" drawing a few chuckles from the customers as well.

Now, while conversation was taking place, I noticed two things. First, I **actually understood** what they were saying. Yes, a belated observation considering the same was true for the group of men at the stairs, but I had my reasons for not spotting it right off the bat. I was a bit surprised because one of the main troubles I thought I'd run into was the language problem. As I paid closer attention, I realized they **were** speaking in Japanese but somehow my brain got the English version. I was hearing Japanese, but understanding it, kinda like if I were reading subtitles. 'Well, what do you know,' I thought, 'the Book Book no Mi comes with an in-built translator, huh?'

The second thing I'd noticed was that my pockets weren't empty. I was watching the adorable spat between the old lady and her granddaughter after figuring out my new found grasp of the Japanese language when I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was my wallet, or more specifically, my dad's old worn out wallet. 'I must have had it on me since the grocery run I'd done for mom yesterday.' I opened it out of habit to look at the family picture inside. I was amused to see that even that had been anime-fied. The picture was about a decade old so it was really outdated. I'd actually gotten it along with the wallet and didn't have the heart to replace it with a newer one. It wasn't anything special, just a picture we'd taken when we'd gone to the beach. My dad was grinning and my mom was sitting beside him, smiling a bit more modestly. She's always been a bit shy in front of cameras. My sister and I were on their laps; my sister had a beach ball while I had a bucket and a shovel in each hand. Both of us were completely soaked and beaming from ear to ear; it'd been a fun day for us.

Anyway, back to the point, I was smiling down at it when I saw something sticking out of the wallet. I opened the slits expecting to find anime-fied money bills. I waspleasantly surprised when I saw my money had undergone a currency change as well. 'And an in-built money convertor?' I wondered. My wallet was filled with notes and coins, all bearing the mark of the currency Belli.

This was how the kid found me; me gaping down at my wallet. "Are you alright, nee-chan? Why do you look like that?" Before I could reply, she gasped and asked, "Were you robbed?"

I laughed, "No, I'm fine! And no, I wasn't" I smiled down at her as she beamed. "I see, I'm glad." She continued, "My name is Hikari and I am here to ensure that you, the customer, receives the best service, and therefore, the best experience that can be offered at our humble shop." She said this in the cutest manner possible, even though she was trying to keep up a professional tone.

I blinked. I looked back at the counter where the old couple were sitting together again and watching us. "I taught her that!" raising his hand, the old man replied to my amused expression.

"Don't tell that to the CUSTOMER!" the kid yelled the last part at her grandparents who were giggling like they were in their teens and apologizing profusely. I laughed and, before another bout of bickering began, said, "Hey kid, I haven't got that 'best service' and 'best experience' yet!"

Flustered, the girl exclaimed, "Aah, sorry! If you would please follow me," she walked on ahead to show me the way.

"This bookshop has a wide range of books from all over the world and from across the seas. And this way leads to the most interesting ones."

She was speaking in her most dramatic voice while I, on the other hand, noticed that she was leading me down to the children's section. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her grandparents shaking their heads. I think Hikari saw this too, because she said, "They think the other books are more interesting. But they're all so boring! That's why I'm taking you to my favorite ones!" I was actually fine with this. I was new to this world, a mere child, so it made sense that I should start at the kid's section as well. I signaled at the couple and smiled, showing that I was okay with it.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Hikari lead me by hand to a stool so tiny I had to sit partly cross-legged with my legs on the floor. I sat there as she brought me books upon books that I didn't recognize **at all.** But I kept humoring her and laughing so that eventually we were the centre of attention of all, including the customers. I also noticed that my in-built translator was transforming the Kanji into English alphabets.

She'd just said something that made me laugh so hard that I cried, when I decided to repay the pleasure she'd given me. "Thank you Hikari, for such outstanding and incomparable service," I said in my most mock-serious voice. "My experience here has truly been the best!" but I wasn't lying at all. Hikari was beaming as I continued, "As a thanks, I want to do something for you." She looked at me questioningly, "Like what?"

"I want to read a book to you." Hikari lighted up so much that I felt like a bulb had turned on inside her face. She truly looked her namesake. "Really? Alright! What will you read to me?"

"Hmm..." I scanned the shelves until I found a story that I **did** recognize. "This!" She looked down at the book I'd taken out and read out loud, " **The Pandora's Box.** "

"Mmhmm!" I opened the book by hand as I didn't want to freak her out with the floating thing; god knew how she would react to what I had planned for her. I saw it was a picture book and then I began.

 **"** **Once up a time, a long time ago, there were two brothers named Epimetheus and Prometheus. They were good gods. They had good hearts. They were good friends."**

The expression on Hikari's face was priceless. We were sitting facing each other and there were two silhouettes on our either sides, their smiling faces still forming.

 **"** **One day, Prometheus got in trouble with Zeus. Angry over something or other, Zeus had declared that man did not deserve fire."**

The image around had transformed into a large man with electricity humming around him quarreling with one of the men from before. The large man with the white beard snatched away fire dramatically by raising his hand and drawing all fire towards himself, leaving a village, downsized mankind, in darkness.

 **"** **Because he had a kind heart, and he knew how much man needed fire for food and warmth, Prometheus gave man the secret of fire even though Zeus had told all the gods not to do that. Zeus was furious…"**

This way, I narrated the whole myth of the Pandora's Box, attempting to control the images with guidance from the pictures in the book. Hikari's face became sad when Zeus punished Prometheus. Her face became scared when the sneaky plan to trap Epimetheus was mentioned. Her eyes glowed when the clay figurine of Pandora was transformed to flesh and blood. I couldn't help but smile at her overly-expressive face. The wonder on her face reminded me how I'd felt when I'd heard my first book. I don't remember which one it was but I never forgot the feeling. I tried to pull off all the tone changes and facial expressions as best as I could, though frankly, the kid wasn't even looking at me. Eventually, I reached the end of the tale.

 **"…** **before she could slam the lid shut, one tiny bug flew out. He gave Pandora a big buggy smile in thanks for his freedom and flew away…"**

This time, I tried to manipulate the image in such a way that Pandora was right beside Hikari; so when Hope flew out, his big buggy smile was directed right at her. I saw Hikari look at him with utter awe and amazement, the smile mirrored on her face.

 **"…** **That tiny bug was named Hope. And Hope made all the difference in the world."**

I closed the book and dramatically stated, "And that is the story of how mankind came across an emotion that, no matter what he may do, he should never get rid of." There was magic filled in her eyes as I said the next word, "Hope." Her eyes were literally twinkling like stars! I giggled and said, "Never lose hope, alright?"

"MM!" She promised, giving me a huge nod. "But what happened to the fire guy?"

I winked, "That's for me to know and you to find out! Dig through the books, it's bound to be there!" She pouted.

I laughed and got up. "Now, which book do I buy?" I scratched my head as I scanned the shelves, but stopped almost instantly as I felt a whole lot of stares thrown in my direction. I looked up and saw the crowd was a bit bigger than the last time.

The customers were gaping with half opened books in their hands and completely open mouths on their faces. People who'd entered the shop while I was reading were clustered at the door, staring at me. At the counter, the old couple was gaping at me as well. 'I guess the illusion is projected to anyone who is within ear shot.' I thought. I waved awkwardly at the crowd. "Umm… 'Sup!" I said nervously.

My attention was wavered by the tugging of my hand. I looked down and saw Hikari was holding a book up to me. "It's my favorite book!" she declared. "I want you to have it! You'll love it!"

I looked down at the book as the Kanji transformed in my head into words I could read, " **Noland, the Liar**?"

"Mm! I want you to have it!" she repeated. I smiled and consented, "Alright then, if this is the one you approve then this will be the one I buy!" I walked with her to the counter to the still gaping couple and deposited the book. "I'll take this one!" I said loudly to snap them out of their reverie.

I took out my wallet and peered into it, still uncertain with the currency and its value. Before I could ask the cost the old man spoke up, "Keep it. It's free."

Uncertain, I protested, "What? No! I can't do that!"

"Keep it!" he repeated, this time a bit more firmly but still kindly. "Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because of another person I'd met at this very shop more than four decades ago. That person managed to enchant the imagination of my mind just like you did, made me **live** the books. I never thought I'd see that Power again. Keep it, as thanks. Besides, it belongs to Hikari-chan; it's hers to give."

I was stunned at this revelation. Another person with the same Power? Four decades ago? I looked down at the girl beside me who repeated the words of her grandfather, "Keep it!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks." I turned around, my smile dropping, and kept walking till I reached the door. The other customers had stopped gaping but they were still shooting curious glances. I hesitated at the door, refusing to turn around. I opened my mouth but somehow, I couldn't form any words. My head fought my body as it turned slightly back towards the counter. Though I wanted to ask who this person was, some instinct in me was fighting against doing so. I looked forward again opened the doors.

"Come visit us again, nee-chan!" I looked back and smiled at the little girl and nodded at the couple who just smiled back, and I walked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** I kinda promised a certain someone who reviewed that a certain something would certainly happen in this certain chapter but would only in the next one... so the 7th chapter will be up in a few minutes... hehehe double chapters people! REVIEW FREELOADERS! I don't even care if it's anonymous for God's sake, just do it!

I referenced the story about the Pandora's Box from the internet. It's a part of Greek Mythology. You can check it out if you're interested, the link will be in my profile.

The below specified show (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **The Big Bang Theory - Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows mentioned in this fan fiction. If I did, that would mean I have published work, which I don't. Hence the reason I'm here.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

I stood out in the open sun for a moment. Who was the other person? The same Power, that too forty years ago? I realized I didn't know how Devil's Powers worked when the Devil's Fruit user died. I was thinking about looking for a library when I remembered my initial destination: the execution platform. So I headed in the direction of the second elevation again.

Now that I had money, I tasted all the local delicacies. And, holy crap, were they delicious! Some of them just melted in my mouth! I also brought a straw visor as well from one of the street stalls because it was kinda getting really hot and sunny. I went to an ice cream shop in the end and brought an ice-stick and was licking that when I reached the stairs.

I sighed and climbed the inevitable ascent. As I climbed halfway up, I noticed a crowd of about twenty people also making their way to the bottom of the stairs, one among them particularly tall and completely cloaked. 'Doesn't he feel hot?' I wondered.

I made my way to the top and big surprise: it **wasn't** a park, it was a damn **graveyard**. "Holy crap!" I suddenly realized that maybe the crowd at my back was a funeral procession. A quick scan confirmed that they didn't have a body in tow, thank God! In hindsight, I may have made an assumption too soon.

I didn't want the people coming up to see me in case they **were** there for a less-than-happy reason. So, I took up a seat beside one of the gravestones at near the stairs hoping they wouldn't notice me as they passed. Throwing away the finished ice stick, I sat down there and looked down at my two books, one that Hikari had gifted me and the other I'd grabbed on impulse from home. **Noland, the Liar** and **Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix**. "It'll be of help for any fights, I guess", I thought idly as I remembered about the Battle of The Department of Mysteries.

The group had reached the top of the stairs by then and I tried not to move and catch attention. The procession was certainly a slightly jolly one. The group was chattering excitedly. There were more people running and coming up from below. I heard snatches from their conversations; I wasn't exactly that far away.

"This had better be good!"

"It's a due!l"

"What kind of an idiot would challenge Daddy? Is he a retard?"

My head snapped at the last voice so hard I hurt my neck. By the time I'd gotten over the pain I couldn't see the owner anymore. Then another fact hit me… Daddy? Duel?

 **No way!**

I'm kinda embarrassed to admit that I could **not move!** You **know** the obvious conclusion I had made from these events but dude, if that conclusion was true, that meant that two of my favorite people in the world were right in front of me. And might I add, they were people who I'd believed would remain **fictional**. As I sat there, trying to decide if I wanted to stand or not, I heard what you could barely call positive support from the crowds: "Don't worry if you die!" "We'll bury you well."

"Thanks for giving the guy a vote of confidence…" I murmured, slightly pissed.

I heard the high pitch voice of a young girl yelling the countdown, "One… Two… Three…"

'Well, you'll know in a few seconds if it's the guy challenging Daddy is the same one in your head or not.'

I listened to the countdown in silence with my eyes trained on the crowd. "Seven… Eight…"

Two things happened at once: smoke rose from the middle of the crowd and the bang of a lone gunshot echoed through the graveyard. "That confirms it, I guess." I said quietly, a grin plastered on my face.

"That's it?" "What a disappointment!" The crowd complained and headed back down the stairs. A few of them threw curious glances at the girl with her smiling face half hidden under a visor with books in her hand, but thankfully no one came up to me.

All who were left in the graveyard was the completely cloaked tall man in a cowboy hat, a girl with curly blond hair in a very frilly dress, a man in brownish clothes and a bandana on his head lying on the pavement and an orange headed girl in a short skirt and blue top who was standing between him and the gun in the hand of the cowboy-hat-guy. Now that the crowd had gone, I could hear their words pretty clearly.

"Oh! If it's money you want, she'll give you as much as you want! So just let me go!" Usopp declared, his head snapping up, and Nami was gave him one hell of a bitchface.

"Hiding behind a woman…" Usopp bristled at this accusation from Daddy and stood up, pushing Nami aside a bit roughly. "Forget what I said. She has nothing to do with this. If you're gonna kill me, please don't get her involved." I caught the slightly scared and respectful expression that came on Nami's face.

Holy… I mean seriously! Who the hell would have thought I'd come across these two bastards while I was here. I know **you** did but **I** sure as hell didn't! I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I sat there while Daddy recounted his tale of being defeated by Yasopp, Usopp's father and a member of the Red Hair Pirates. Then things got a little weird with me.

It wasn't exactly an illusion because I could sense that it was only happening in my head. They weren't clear images but I could somehow access Daddy's memories as he recounted his tale, making me a lot more affected by the emotions coursing through him as he narrated his encounter, the shame at having lost, yet his gratitude towards the pirate for giving him a new chance with his daughter and also his attempt at trying to encourage Usopp, which was successful.

'I guess narration of stories also affect me, huh?' I thought as Usopp challenged Daddy to a second round, and this time he was ready to put his life on the line. I saw him pull out his slingshot just as Daddy aimed a gun right at his head. I knew how this was gonna end, but still was hyper tensed, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Show me you can hit that weather vane with your weapon of choice," Daddy said pointing at the said weather vane which was at a considerable distance. I squinted to spot the target which was swinging in the wind.

"If you cannot…" he pulled back the hammer of his double-action revolver, effectively conveying the rest of his condition for the duel.

Usopp nodded and took aim at the weather vane that was in the shape of a whale with a jeweled crown. I could barely see it and Usopp was already taking aim at it. I got up to get a better view and berated myself for not buying the telescope I'd taken a fancy for down at the street stalls. Usopp had stretched the slingshot as far as he could as he took aim. I fancy he was sweating a lot from the pressure. Nami and Daddy's kid looked tense and worried; Daddy himself was expressionless.

For a while, Usopp's whole body language was tense. I saw him take his time and calculate how to hit his target with precision. I held my breath as he let his out and relaxed his body; I knew that he was gonna take the shot any second.

His pellet left the slingshot, speeding towards its target.

There were a few moments of breathless silence, a question hanging in the air, "Did he miss?" The girl suddenly jumped in front of her father, begging him not to shoot Usopp.

"How can I," Daddy said, "when he's right on target?"

"Oh my god!" Nami cried as she looked through her telescope, "You hit it! You hit the eye of the whale!"

I grinned widely from beneath my visor as Usopp sank to the ground, his knees no longer able to support him. "As expected from Yasopp's son. Work on your courage and I know you can become a great man like your father, maybe even a better one."

Daddy turned around as Nami cheered and congratulated Usopp and came in my direction, to the stairs behind me. Now, I had a few words for this guy. It might not have been a smart move, considering his cloak was hiding about 30 flintlocks, but I've never been 'smart'.

The kid had turned back and was talking to Usopp. As Daddy neared me, I took half a step to my right so that I was partly blocking his way, my hands in my jeans pocket and my gaze on the trio behind him. He looked at me questioningly, and I could feel his intimidating glare. But like I said, I had a few words.

"Intimidation is wrong, right? Your daughter obviously has a good heart," I said nodding towards her giving up the goggles to Usopp. "Teach her to be a bit better mannered." I said, remembering how much like a brat she had acted before coming here. She'd honestly pissed me off back home.

Daddy narrowed his eyes on me, clearly not taking criticism about his daughter very well. But when I raised my head from beneath the visor and looked up at the looming guy, I think he understood my intentions were pure even if they weren't to his liking. He nodded tightly and I stepped out of the way as the girl came bounding back to her father.

"Carol, it's not good to be mean. Intimidating is bad, no?" Daddy was speaking in a very cutesy manner.

"I'm sorry, Papa. As Papa's daughter I want to become a beautiful lady with good manners so forgive me please!"

Surprised, I thought, 'Wow, I didn't think my advice wouldn't even be needed.'

"No, no, my Carol doesn't need to be forgiven. You're beautiful as you are now!"

I think I sweat-dropped as I thought I should have told him to control his **own** behavior.

I looked back at the duo behind me. Nami was helping Usopp get up, who was nervously giggling as he said "I wasn't scared at all." Nami snorted, "Tell a more believable lie, will ya?"

I smiled and went back down.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** *current chant gaining momentum* Usopp! Nami! Usopp! Nami! Usopp! Nami! Usopp! Nami! LYRA WALKED AWAY?! HOW DARE SHE!

The Straw Hat Pirates have finally made an appearance! Granted it's partial, but at least they did! I was so looking forward to this chapter! Watchu guyz think?! Thoughts are to be posted on the Review Board!

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix - J. K. Rowling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. If I did, it'd mean that Santa got me my present for Christmas... which he didn't... obviously...**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 8 ~**

I know what you're thinking: Why didn't I go talk to them? Why didn't I ask for their autographs? **Why the hell did I not fangirl?** I'll tell you why. Another show that I'm a hardcore fan of is Doctor Who. I don't know if you know about it but it's a pretty awesome show. Anyway one of the lessons I'd learnt from it that I've always, since then, applied to even my daydreams was that **never ever** mess with the storyline. It'll fuck up the entire thing in question. One slight change and the entire story could unravel into a new one. Granted the Doctor was talking about time travel but hey, I'm doing AU travel. I felt like the rules applied. I didn't want to jeopardize any of their dreams in any way; not Luffy's, not anybody's.

I headed towards the streets as I tried to suppress my raging unsatisfied feelings. I had a one in a million, nope a **billion** chance to actually meet the people who inspired me to follow my dreams and I had no option but to let it go to waste.

' **You are** the personification of waste.'

I felt so hopeless; I could literally hear the accusing screams of my fellow otakus. I tried to shut them out and think of other things, like what would help me get over this mess of unrequited feelings.

The answer I came up with: original merchandise. Yup, I was gonna buy a whole lotta stuff from this world and post it on Ebay in my world for my fellow crazies as an apology. But I decided right then I was keeping the visor since it made me feel badass in some way. 'That's what I'll do then,' I decided as I reached the streets, "First stop: clothes."

I'm not a fan of shopping for clothes. I'm always moaning about how boring it is while my mom manages to go through rack after rack for hours. I was always a quick shopper for everything except books. Spotting the closest shop that had what I wanted, I went in.

The shop was a small and cozy one. It had a lot of clothes but none too expensive. A slightly obese woman from behind the counter exclaimed, "Welcome! You can browse through anything you want and if you need any help, just holler! I'll be right here." I thanked the woman as I went ahead and took up her offer.

Fifteen minutes and a lotta trials later, I was dressed in a black crease-patterned jeans, a tight fitting grey tank top with a light blue plaid button up shirt topped with a dark blue woolen sweater with full sleeves pulled up in such a way that the sleeves of shirt were pulled out and visible. I know you probably didn't get one word of what I said because neither did I! All I knew was that I looked **awesome**.

I feel kinda like a hypocrite when saying I did a lot of trials when I'd just said I was a quick shopper. I should probably clarify and say I'm a quick shopper when I'm tagging along with my mom.

Anyways, **this** was what I was doing when I was supposed to be buying apologies. The door creaked as someone opened it and came in. I heard some rustling behind me as the new customer browsed through the clothes but I didn't bother looking back, I was too involved admiring my current outfit.

I dropped the visor I'd been holding in my hand near my removed clothes and let down my hair. As I ruffled it about, I took a good look at my current body in the mirror in front of me. I seemed to have about the same height as my real-world body. My legs seemed a lot more slender and I had a slight hourglass figure. Though I don't think I have as much as Nami's, I did have a generous amount of boobs which I've had from back home itself (It's my birthright and don't you dare give credit to the anime world). Them partially peeping out from my top though, that's new. "What is up with Oda and cleavage?" I muttered slightly annoyed. My hair was a rich chocolate brown with a slight tinge of bronze with the perfect amount of bangs framing my face; it was straight at the top but slightly messy and curvy as it neared the ends. My eyes, which I loved immediately, were a richer version of my hair color. My face was in no way 'cute' but I looked kinda badass.

As I was wondering whether I should just shop clothes for myself and buy apologies in the form of some showcase pieces and wanted posters or the other, a girl's voice came up from somewhere behind me, "That's looks good on you."

I smiled and answered without turning back, "Thanks!"

Three seconds passed.

' **T** **hat** **voice!** '

I turned around so fast that my hair flew and hit the other side of my face. I'd taken off the pony tail so it was just hair sticking to half of my face. I quickly stuck everything back behind my ear and looked at the orange-headed girl standing before me with a pile of clothes half her size on a couch beside her and her hands on her hips, looking at me with a smile that definitely hid some calculating motives. I just stood there open mouthed with no idea what the hell to say. Eventually she spoke up.

"I saw you there, during the duel in the cemetery. You didn't leave." She didn't say anymore but left the obvious question hanging in the air: Why?

I thought I might as well speak up before she gets even more suspicious of me. "I didn't come up with the crowd, I was already there." I shrugged and said nonchalantly. "Great duel by the way! Usopp was great." I added.

 **Crap!**

Nami's eyes narrowed, "You know him?" I may have slightly stuttered and stumbled as I said, "Kinda." It came out more as a question than an answer. "He doesn't know me. I'm a traveler," I was starting to improvise, don't ask, "You guys have kinda hit some of the places I've been to. I know most of you guys by face. I got the boy's name from Daddy."

 **Is** there a more transparent lie? Usopp would be so ashamed.

"What do you mean?" I think she was just humoring me. "Which other places?"

"Just two," I said, hoping I was reasonable with these places, "The one where Morgan used to be stationed and Baratie." I knew she wouldn't recognize the first place since she'd never been with them at the time, so I clarified. "The rubber guy met the swordsman there."

In her eyes came a little understanding but it was still guarded, "You seem to know an awful lot about us," she was throwing more clothes on the pile as she said this. I was a teensy bit distracted by this and so a truth came tumbling out.

"I paid attention since you seemed like an awesome story."

She looked back at me, her face questioning. I improvised a second time, "Like I said, I'm a traveler, but also a writer. I'm always on the lookout for good stories; a rubber guy and a swordsman who used three swords seemed like a damn awesome one." I smirked.

At this she smiled an honest smile, "I guess that's true." 'I think she **actually** bought your miserable lie! Usopp, pat my back!'

"Even though it's still pretty evident you're not telling the whole truth," **Busted** , "I'll bite. So what were you doing in those places?"

I had a grateful expression on my face that I think was pretty evident, but thankfully Nami had her back to me. "On a lookout for a good story, I guess." Now, I wasn't improvising. "My dream is to live out and record the greatest adventure story that ever has been."

I was actually spouting my childhood dream in front of **Nami**! There is something about this place that brings out the inner most part of you. It makes you honest. I was still reeling from this truthful confession on my part when Nami turned around and said, "Somehow, that feels like the truth."

She winked, "Keep the outfit, it seriously does look good." The pile of clothes was now officially bigger than her. She picked it up with a grunt and walked over to deposit it on the counter. I just followed her since my destination was the same.

"I'll take this." Nami said, grinning at the shopkeeper. "Can you pay for it, girl?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Of course I can, how rude!" Nami acted offended as I came around her and said pointing at the clothes I was wearing, "I'll take these and…" My eyes had fallen on something else, "this satchel!" "Alright."

As we stood there waiting for her to finish Nami's bill so she could begin on mine, Nami asked, "So what are you gonna do next?"

"I don't know," and I said that very honestly. I hadn't planned on meeting with any of them and now that I've met Nami, my heart was basically telling, 'You've already screwed up your stupid rule! Go all out!'

"Maybe head for the Grand Line." I said when actually I was referencing to my decision of doing a rerun of One Piece when I got back home.

"Alone?" she asked incredulously.

"No! Obviously not. I thought I'd hop on some ship heading there." Going Merry, duh!

"I see."

Alright I'll admit, I was bummed she didn't offer. My head had already run the scenario, where when she offered, I would graciously decline saying I planned on staying there for a few more days. Yup, I was bummed that Nami didn't put forward an offer that I'd already planned on declining.

I know, I'm a piece of work.

By then, the woman was finished with both our bills. There was a lot of shouting out in the streets and Nami was looking at the door curiously. I wondered idly what the fuss was about as I paid for the satchel and the brand new clothes I was wearing. Nami had already taken her humongous bag filled with her clothes and headed for the doors. I smiled sadly, 'This'll probably be the last time I see her.' I couldn't even form a proper goodbye.

"Have a nice day." The shopkeeper yelled after me. I was stuffing my old clothes and the books down the mouth of the satchel when I almost ran into Nami who was now standing at the doors and facing me.

"You saw us in Baratie, right?" I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "What'd you think of us?" I looked at her curiously, but she had her humor-me expression on.

"Well, I honestly didn't see much of you," she nodded, "but the rest of the crew is awesome!" I couldn't help the grin that was etched on my face. Before I could stop, another honest confession stumbled forth, "It's a crew I'd love to meet." I quickly tried to clean up the mess, "one day."

"Well they're right here, in this town." My eyes widened. 'Holy crap, is she gonna…'

"Come on!" and she walked out the doors. ' **Did she just…** '

I pushed the doors and walked out into the bustling street, following her since she didn't exactly give me a chance to decline. My heart screamed, ' **GO ALL OUT!** '

'Fine fine' I reassured my heart in a daze, 'I guess I can meet them.' I grinned at the prospect.

Huh?

The 'bustling' street was actually empty. I didn't notice it at first since I was preoccupied with my otaku thoughts. I looked at Nami and I knew she'd noticed it too. 'That's weird… it's dark too…' I looked up and saw dark menacing storm clouds in the distance and the wind was getting stronger too.

"A storm's coming." I looked at Nami who was looking at the rainclouds as well. A storm? I walked along the street beside her in the general direction of the town's central square, as she kept shooting worried glances at the sky.

I suddenly realized outta the blue that she had absolutely no idea who I was. I decided it was high time that I introduced myself. "I'm Lyra."

Nami looked at me and smiled. "I'm Nami," I know, "I'm the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates." I know that too. She was telling this as she brought vinyl bags from a random store.

"Ooh… That explains how you knew there was a storm coming." I said.

She smiled. "Do you know any of our names?"

"I think so. I caught them at Baratie." I decided I didn't want to act anymore, it was tiring.

"I see." I could see she was preoccupied and making conversation out of politeness. She was looking at her watch. "What is it?" I asked.

"The air pressure's dropping abnormally. I think it's best if we could sail quick."

"You can notice air pressure?" I asked, slightly impressed. "What are you, a walking weather station?"

She blushed a little. "Of course not, but I **have** to know these things. I'm their navigator." I smiled as Nami and I reached the Town square. "Ah." Nami exclaimed.

I looked up. On my left was a big-ass blue fish with an elephant trunk that was being carried by two men at the front and back. The guy at the front was wearing brown overalls, a satchel on his shoulders, a bandana hiding his unruly hair and brand new goggles on top. The man behind him was lean and blonde, wearing a black suit and smoking on a cigarette, his eyes underneath his swirly eyebrows already replaced with throbbing hearts. The guy on my right was green-haired, muscular and was carrying three swords bundled with his trademark haramaki over his right hip.

I was looking at Usopp, Sanji and Zoro. It was by some willpower that I didn't giggle and blush. Also for the fact that I'd sighted something else.

"So where is he?" Zoro asked.

"Ummm…"

"Didn't he say he wanted to check out the execution stand?" Nami asked.

"Excuse me…"

"Isn't the execution stand right here in the town square?" Usopp put in.

This time I cleared my throat very audibly.

"Who's this?" Zoro asked, his voice gruff with suspicion or sleep, I couldn't tell which.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the graveyard?" Usopp asked. "Thanks for staying."

"Who is this beautiful flower who is accompanying the lovely Nami-san?" Sanji asked in his singsong voice.

"Oh, sorry. This is Lyra, she's…"

" **Forget** the introductions!" I yelled, exasperated, and pointed in the direction of the execution stand, "Look!" I said, observing the boy at the top with the telescope I'd snatched from Nami, as the gaze of the four with me followed my finger.

After the three seconds it took to register what was happening in everyone's head, Zoro shouted in shock, "WHY THE **HELL** IS LUFFY ON THE **EXECUTION STAND**?!"

* * *

 **A\N:** I need to learn a little something called restraint... I'd planned on posting this chapter at least after three days... the resolve didn't stand even stand for a day... -_- ... THE LEAST YOU GUYS COULD DO IS REVIEW!

Oh and thanks to the people who did review *mwah* luv u guys!... to the guest reviewer: yep... Zoro - OC interactions will be amusing!

What'd you guys think of today's chapter?! The entire Straw Hat crew has finally assembled! All that's left is the Captain of the crew... but as people say, you need to save the best for the last!

BTW, the outfit Lyra had brought will be in my profile, if any of you guys wanna check it out...

Review, comment and please continue reading! If anything bothers anyone please do tell me... :)

Traveler out! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows that will be mentioned in this fan fiction. My OC is all that belongs to me and I love her! *.***

* * *

 **~ Chapter 9 ~**

"I think the more important question is **why** he is about to be executed." I said, pretty calmly considering the situation. Of course, I had insider's knowledge too.

"Oh my god Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"I think he's actually trying to pick his nose" I sweat-dropped as I lowered the telescope and handed it back to its owner.

"That guy…" Zoro muttered as Usopp freaked out in the background. Thankfully Nami took control. "Zoro, Sanji, get Luffy outta this mess and get back to the ship as fast as you can. We can't stay here much longer. Storm's coming."

"Got it!"

"Usopp, you're coming with me." She turned to me, "I'm sorry but I guess this is it."

I surprised myself with my next words.

"What? No! I'm helping! GO!"

Nami ran at my pushing with Usopp right at her heels and the elephant faced fish in tow. Her last expression was that of doubt and fear. I turned and saw that Sanji and Zoro were already running through the crowd. Before I could follow them, I heard it. My head snapped up, my gaze fixed on the top of the execution stand.

I had arrived just in time to hear the echoing words that filled the plaza; words which I knew would become legendary one day, uttered by 17 year old boy tied to the execution platform.

"ORE WA KAIZOKU-OU NI NARU OTOKO DA!"

I am the man who will become the Pirate King.

My eyes widened, my heart sped and there was only thought left in my head which was overpowering my every thought, sense and instinct.

'Get that man down from there!'

A man with a sword on top of the execution platform, that I took to be Buggy the Clown, raised his sword high but was stopped by a yell from the crowd, "WAIT!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Help me out here!" Luffy yelled from his immovable spot.

"You're too late!" yelled Buggy.

Sanji and Zoro plunged into the parting crowd towards the oncoming enemy pirates. I opened my mind and tried to call forth all the books I could sense. Unfortunately, though around twenty or thirty were within my range of sensing, I could handle only about seven or eight books. "Dammit, I have to work on my skills." I muttered. The books were like extra muscles or nerves, and I began experimentally flexing them as I ran in after Zoro and Sanji, trying to get the hang of using them. I brought the books to surround me in such a way that they were forming a sort of wide sphere around me.

I know what you're thinking. A nerdy girl who's never been in a fight suddenly finds the courage to face pirates who's seen a lot more blood? Trust me, I get it, because **that is** where I come from. But in this world, rules somehow bend. I don't know how else to explain this but if you have the will to actually do something honest and true to your heart, courage grows tenfold, luck multiplies, pain goes down by at least half and with actual training, strength becomes your bitch.

Anyway, as I ran after them I noticed Sanji had gone centre and Zoro had gone a little to the left. I decided to take the right flank and headed straight into the oncoming barrage. The sky had grown considerably dark and it was getting slightly hard to see. I searched through the books around me, bringing good offence attack books to the forefront.

"Little girls like you shouldn't play with the big boys." A pirate yelled as he closed in on me, his sword in hand. Annoyed at the insult, I shot boiling hot water at a particularly delicate spot and yelled, "Says the little boy holding his PEE-PEE!"

People took me a bit more seriously after that. I shot arrows, stones, even honeycombs at the ones in my way. I was a bit apprehensive about killing, so I tried to pull forth attacks that hurt bad enough to put my opponent down, but not enough to kill. I was basically having the time of my life. By then I'd caught Zoro and Sanji's attention. But Zoro was the one who questioned me. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lyra! Nice to meet you!" I replied cheerily.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HELPING?!"

At this, I grinned widely, "Can't exactly let the future Pirate King die now, can I? It'd be a waste of a good story!"

Now, for you guys, I'll give the honest truth. The fact is, my brain **refused** to remember what the hell happened after Luffy's declaration no matter how hard I tried. My brain had gone blank. That is the whole reason why I had the urge to save Luffy. If I'd been able to remember at that moment, I would've known that I had no reason to worry at all. But I honestly couldn't remember until much later.

Zoro still had his suspicions but he decided to drop them for now, thankful for the extra hands. Though before Sanji could start going wobbly-legged and gooey-eyed, Buggy's hatred-filled voice spat from above us, " **WITNESS THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOU'RE CAPTAIN!** "

"THAT BASTARD!" Sanji yelled as all three of us increased our speed. "THAT EXECUTION STAND!" Zoro yelled. "WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!" I cried out in despair and anger.

I'd like to mention the fact that all events since Nami and Usopp left happened in under a minute. Just putting it out there.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" Luffy didn't exactly yell. He spoke loudly enough for us to hear. Zoro and Sanji kept slashing and kicking away, but I couldn't help but stop and look up. "Sorry guys, but it looks like…"

"… I'm done for."

"NO…!"

"IDIOT, DON'T SAY THAT!"

 **My** brain on the other hand jumped to nitro. I opened the satchel and pulled forth a book and yelled my attack when it flew in front of me, open and facing the base of the platform.

" **Expluso!** "

Zoro and Sanji ran to the platform.

A huge flash of lightening hit the spot that was the focus of attention of everyone in the town square.

My spell, which caused a small sharp drain of energy in me, hit two pirates, throwing them very hardly at the base of the execution stand.

All three of the above events happened at the exact same time. My ears went gone numb from the resonating thunder but my eyes were glued to the execution stand that was going up in blue flames. Zoro and Sanji were on my either sides having been pushed back due to the explosion, but they were still on their feet. I, on the other hand, had sunk to my knees at what I'd seen.

The execution stand fell from the hit it had suffered from my hand. Had it not been for the two pirates caught in my spell, I'm sure it would have been utterly blasted off. The flaming historical testament of the Great Pirate Age fell, refusing to be put out by the heavy downpour. The straw hat that had fallen in front of us was picked up by a person who refused to die until he'd reached his goal, a person which even the heavens above refused to let die. Luffy laughed as he put it on his head, "Well, what do you know?! I'm alive! Shishishishi!"

It also helped that he was made of rubber and couldn't be affected by lightning.

I sniggered at his typical reaction as I got up. "Hey, do you believe in a God…" Sanji asked uncertainly, his voice filled with disbelief. "I don't know about God, but I'm definitely worshipping this storm." I said loudly enough for the other two to hear. "This isn't the time or place to discuss this. We've got to get outta this town." Zoro said as Luffy approached us merrily, "Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was a goner there!"

"Zoro's right. Smoker will be coming for us any second." I agreed.

"Who's Smoker?" Luffy asked. "You haven't met him?" I asked. At Luffy's confused expression I explained, "Smoker is the Marine Captain stationed here." I talked as we ran at Zoro's beckoning, "He's fearsome. The reason the number of pirates entering Grand Line has decreased is because he's stationed here. He's never let a pirate escape his clutches. This island is **his** hunting ground." I was listing things from memory as much as I could.

"SURROUND THE PIRATES! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE."

"Shit!" I muttered as the four of us sped up, managing to evade the main force of the Marines who were tackling Buggy and Alvida's subordinates. At someone's orders, a smaller force came up to block our way which the three of them blew away easily, whereas I helped with some difficulty. I was using the **HP5** , shooting spells like " **Stupefy** " and " **Expelliarmus** ".

That's when I realized that the books I'd collected from the town square were still tagging along. Refusing to let them get wet anymore, as soon as I got to the place where I'd originally obtained them, I pushed my hands away from me, sending all the books that had been flanking me to their original places.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked after we passed them, his eyes sparkling at the levitating book in my hand.

"Lyra." I replied uncertainly, a bit thrown off from Luffy's expression. It's not every day that you get to have the person you idolize to look at you with **that** level of interest.

"Why can you levitate things?" Luffy asked, his expression still excited.

"I ate the Book Book no Mi. I can only levitate books." I grinned and said.

"I saw you break down the execution stand." Zoro said accusingly, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Forgive me!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But we were too far away with too many people in between. I was barely able to make it topple as it was." I said, annoyed.

"Stop harassing the lady, moss-head!" Sanji exclaimed, jumping between me and Zoro.

"Besides," I continued, "I'm only a few hours old."

I looked beside me to see three faces staring at me, their heads slightly tilted to exaggerate their state of mind. "HUH?"

"A few hours old **Devil's Fruit User**." I clarified, amused. "I'm only still learning."

"It's so coooolll!" Luffy exclaimed, still looking at the book. I couldn't help but agree, "Right?" Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "Lyra, bec…"

"Who is that lady?!" Sanji suddenly yelled, his eyes having been replaced with hearts again. Following his gaze, I saw a lone woman standing in our way, completely drenched from the downpour. She was in blue jeans, a button-up floral shirt and a blue jacket with sword at her hip. Her dark blue hair was wet and sticking to her face, hiding her eyes. "Sgt. Major Tashigi!" the Marines from behind us yelled. "A Marine?" I heard Zoro mutter beside me. The four of stopped, our path blocked both ways.

"Roronoa Zoro!" She called out, the challenge tone of her voice apparent. "You're a pirate." She said this so low I could barely hear it. Regaining her vigor she yelled again, "You lied to me!"

"WHAT?! What did you do to her?!" Sanji started yelling. "Shut up!" I said giving him a whack on his head. "Learn to read the situation, will ya?" He grew a visible bump on his head, "Yes, my flower." Sanji sang, undeterred. I was, on the other hand, poking at his bump experimentally with an excited expression I could barely hide.

"Never knew you were a marine…" Zoro said to her, stepping forward. "Besides, you never asked my name."

"I shall take back that Wadou Ichimonji from your worthless hands." She said, her voice filled with dark determination, both their gazes momentarily directed at the white hilted sword at Zoro's hip.

"I'd like to see you try," Zoro drawled, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Their swords clashed and Zoro said, "You guys go ahead."

"OK" Luffy said as he dragged a struggling Sanji who was yelling, "That brute dares to hurt a lady!" Getting slightly pissed, I kicked him this time to keep him running, "A woman deserves to be equally treated, not pampered and seen as a delicate china dish!" Something about this world makes me violent towards the ones I really like. I don't get it.

"You're so violent." Sanji pouted. "I love it!" Sanji sang again, heart-eyed.

'Masochist?' I thought as I yelled, annoyed, "Just keep running, you IDIOT!"

After a few minutes of running in the heavy downpour and low visibility, I voiced my doubt, "Are we even going in the right direction?"

"There's the end of the street!" Luffy exclaimed. "The harbor is just past it."

"Who's that up ahead?" Sanji asked just as I began muttering "Crap! Crap! Crap!" This could **not** be happening! "What is it?" Luffy asked.

"That's…"

"So you're finally here, Mugiwara no Luffy." The muscular man in the white jacket stated. "Who're you?" Luffy asked, completely oblivious to the dire situation.

"That's a Captain of the Marines." I said slowly, feeling slightly intimidated. "The White Hunter, Captain Smoker!"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Lyra's first fight! She's officially badass in my eyes! Why? Cuz I've never been in a fight like that...

Lyra has officially met everyone now! And SMOKER! I love him! He's the next Garp! I won't have him as anyone else!

Whatchu guys think of the chapter? Cough up your reviews people, they're my daily wages... Seriously though, I don't even care if it's anonymous, spout whatever you want on that review board, I'll gladly eat it up! Don't worry, I have Luffy's appetite.

BTW wanna mention that Harry Potter books will play a large part in this fic for obvious reasons so they'll all be abbreviated into **HP1, HP2, HP3** and so on... you get the idea ri8?

Disclaimer time!

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix - J. K. Rowling** mentioned as **HP5**

Traveler out! .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. I wish I did, but I don't. All I own is my OC and I want to cuddle her to death... but she'll push me away... :'(**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 10 ~**

"Looks like I'm a bit famous." Smoker said, looking at me, his teeth clenched over two cigars which were still lit despite the rain. Doesn't cancer bother these people? "Who might you be?"

"She's Lyra." Luffy stated in a deadpan.

"I could've said that myself." I muttered. "I'm just a traveler, passing through." I said to Smoker, trying to keep on my poker face.

"Why is a passer-by helping a pirate?" He asked, genuinely confused too, I think, but it didn't show in his face. I grinned and repeated my answer, "Can't exactly let the future Pirate King get caught!" I knew I was coming off as slightly cocky to him, but I was honestly enjoying myself.

"But you've only just known him."

"Au contraire…" I stated out loud. He waited a few moments, expecting me to explain, but I didn't bother and simply smirked.

"It doesn't matter I guess," Smoker said, "You're a criminal now for aiding pirates. And I won't allow you to leave this island!" He bellowed as white wispy smoke shot from his hands, the left taking hold of Luffy, and the right making its way to me. "Why you FREAK OF NATURE!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards Smoker and kicked him in the face, distracting him enough so that I could make my escape. "What is this?" Luffy yelled, as he struggled to escape from his enemy's grip.

" **White Blow!** " Smoker yelled as he threw Sanji into a building. "Why you…" I took out **HP5** again and yelled " **Confringo!** " at which an orange, fire-like curse flew out of the book at him, which he easily dodged by turning into smoke. My hand sagged at the sudden drain of energy but I managed to maintain my defensive stance. The curse hit a shop behind him, which immediately exploded and caught on fire. Smoker's expression as the light danced across his face was that of utter surprise and something else I just couldn't place as he stared at my levitating book.

"It's so cool, riiiight?!" Luffy yelled with his eyes sparkling despite his predicament, having also noticed Smoker's stare. "You…" Smoker began.

"Devil's Fruit User." I said, somehow feeling the need to explain at seeing Smoker's confounded expression.

"You ate the Book Book no Mi, also known as the Koden Koden no Mi." Smoker said, as if in some trance.

"Also? It has two names? COOL!" My head was bombarded by the multiple meanings of koden: legend, tradition, myth, tale, fable, story. "And it looks like I'm a bit famous too." I shot back cheekily.

"I cannot let you escape!" Smoker declared suddenly, taking hold of me and he threw me to the nearest building. "Argh!" I hit the wall with my back and I crumpled on the floor. As I struggled to catch my breath, I heard Luffy scream, "Lyra! You… **Gomu Gomu no… PISTOL!** " I couldn't see anything but I knew that the attack couldn't have worked. I heard Luffy try a range of attacks but to no avail. Smoker was simply too strong.

"Looks like your luck just ran out." Smoker said. I raised my head to see Smoker sitting on Luffy (whose head was smashed into the ground) and place his hand on the two-shafted weapon slung on his back. The fire from my curse had died out and the downpour so hard that I couldn't see clearly, but there was no mistaking the presence of a large cloaked man standing behind him, who'd stopped Smoker from taking up his weapon.

"Or perhaps not…?" a deep voice rumbled from under the cloak.

"You're…!"

A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the face under the cloak, and though I couldn't catch his face in the brief light, it was hard to miss the fact that the left side of his face was adorned by some sort of tribal tattoo, or that he was grinning challengingly.

"What is it? Who is it? Who is it?" Luffy started demanding from beneath Smoker's crushing palm.

I couldn't catch what Smoker was saying due to the downpour. But as I got up, aching everywhere, I somehow caught the other man's words, his deep tone managing to drown even the din of the rain, "The world is awaiting our answer."

Then I heard something from a distance. It sounded huge and it sounded fast. It was audible even over the downpour. 'Something's coming,' I thought. As I tore my eyes from the trio to the general direction of the 'something', I saw a figure running towards us, crowned by the color green visible even at that distance. Behind him was chaos, and it was approaching fast.

"IT'S A GUST!" yelled Zoro as he ran towards us. But it was too late. It hit us hard and we, Sanji had also gotten up by then, were knocked off our feet again. But on the upside, Luffy was able to escape from Smoker.

"We've got to haul ass! This storm is frikking HUGE!" Zoro yelled as he caught Luffy by the collar and started running, and I, following his example, grabbed Sanji who was yelling in a lovey-dovey voice, "So this is what Nami-san was talking about?" There were literally hearts flying out of him.

Though I didn't turn back, I heard one word that Smoker bellowed, which I somehow knew to be the identity of our mysterious savior.

" **DRAGON!** "

XXXXXXXXXX

In ten seconds flat we reached the harbor. But the ship was nowhere in sight.

"LUFFY!" We heard Nami and Usopp yell. We looked out at the sea and saw that the ship had been pulled into the sea due to the storm. "We have to do something fast or she'll drift out too far."

A spell came to my mind and I pulled out **HP5** again. Praying that the spell had been used in the Battle of The Department of Mysteries at least once, I yelled at the trio, "I'm sorry, but there is a slight chance that this'll hurt." They turned to look at me just in time as I opened the book and cast the spell.

" **Depulso!** "

The trio shot out into the sea. "WHA…!" They yelled as they were propelled backwards, in the direction of the ship. "I can't believe that freaking worked!" I thought out loud. 'Too bad I couldn't explore Going Merry' I thought sadly, as watched them land on the sail of the ship with a little help from Luffy. I waved at them, grinning sheepishly, and turned, glad for this adventure that I'd had. I was about to walk back, thinking of doing some snooping around about this 'Dragon' character and then head on home, when I heard Luffy's yell over the uproar of the storm.

"LYRA!"

I turned around. Does he have the voice box of a frikking giant or what?!

"LYRA!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back, uncertain as to whether he would hear me or not.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN!"

Huh?

"PROMISE ME WE WILL…"

His voice was out of earshot now. But I got the gist. It practically hurt that I couldn't give what he had asked for. I told you before, right, my fear of storylines? I just couldn't. The fact that I couldn't remember the events that I was pretty sure I'd known until a few minutes ago, that in itself irked me. What if I'd somehow messed with the storyline and **that** was why I couldn't remember things, because I'd created new events. I can't jus…

" **PROMISE ME!** "

His voice, again audible, dared me to say no. It tempted me to say yes. Hell, it tempted me to get aboard that ship somehow right then. My mind was working at the speed of light. I can't do that! I can't get aboard that ship. One Piece **does not** have a person name Lyra in it! I shouldn't even be here. I'll fuck up the entire story. I have already fucked up the entire story! I can't do this, I **should not** do this. **Don't do this!**

Oh, crap.

" **I PROMISE!** "

This is gonna be a disaster. I can't wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** *phew* 10 chapters feels like an accomplishment... should it?

Heyya people! Watcha think? Watcha think? Put 'em up on the... *drum roll*... REVIEW BOARD *divine music in the background*

I love Smoker... I said it before and I'll say it again... I simply adore him AND Tashigi! It's a shame they aren't given a lotta screen time... *sniff sniff*

I'd take a moment of silence for my departed soul... WHO IS DANCING HAPPILY IN HEAVEN AND SINGING HER (barely existing) VOCAL CORDS OFF! Thank you to everyone whose followed, faved and reviewed for this fic... Yes, I'm talking to you too guest reviewers! You guys make my day...

Now for the less fun part...

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix - J. K. Rowling** mentioned as **HP5**

I'm out!

P. S. should I use 'frikking' or 'freaking'?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction except my OC. NOBODY OWN HER BUT ME!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 11 ~**

I can't believe what I just did. I made a promise to **Luffy**. That's like a frikking blood oath in this case. God damn, I'm in deep, **deep** shit.

 **Why** the **hell** am I **not** regretting this decision?!

The frikking ear-to-ear grin plastered on my face refused to be taken down despite the continuous scolding from my brain. I did not regret this decision one damn bit. And I wanted to regret it, because that would be the right thing to do. But to hell with the right way and the right path. I've controlled myself long enough. I'm indulging myself from now on. What's one more meet-up gonna do? Destroy the world? I think not.

In my excitement I completely forgot about the Dragon character, and that I was still standing in heavy downpour. I was busy preparing my thoughts for my next meeting with the Straw Hats. What am I gonna need? Books. Why? This is Luffy we're talking about and he's bound to get me into trouble, so better safe than sorry. Where do you need them from? Home, the books here are too unfamiliar. Do I need to pack up? Nah, these clothes are enough, and if I need more I'll buy them later from here. Where do I go next? Wherever the next arc takes place, I guess. What am I gonna **do** next? Head home and stock up on books. How do I get home?

Hmm?

Oh god, **how do I get home**?!

Before I could elaborate over the horror of the thought though, I heard voices. I quickly hid in one of the abandoned buildings, jumping through the broken window. I shivered from the wetness and the cold as I peeked out into the street and saw Smoker leading a group of Marines who were apologizing profusely for letting the pirates, all of them, escape. They were heading towards the coast.

"Take out our ship. I'm going in pursuit after the Mugiwara. I'll go to the Grand Line as well."

"WHAT?!" yelled a collection of voices.

"I'm coming too sir. I cannot forgive that Roronoa Zoro. I shall bring him down with my own two hands!"

"Sgt. Major, you too?!"

"But before that," Smoker interrupted everyone as he stopped his gait and turned around to look at his subordinates, stopping right in front of the building I was in, "what is the current information about the woman who was with them?"

ME?!

"Yes sir!" A marine standing next to him began, his hand near his head in a salute to the higher-ranking officer, "The woman was spotted by one of the officers who was early on the scene. He reported that the woman did not board on the ship but instead somehow propelled the three members of the Straw Hat Pirates who were with her, including Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and the captain of the crew with a bounty of 30 million Belli, Straw Hat Luffy. The woman aided their escape but it is affirmative that she is still on this island."

And right beside you guys.

"Put up a perimeter around the entire town. Do not let any boat set sail without authorization. That woman shall not escape. I will stay till she is caught, after which I shall pursue the Straw Hats. No pirate shall escape my clutches; I take this pledge on my pride as a Marine."

Why the hell is the guy obsessed with **me?** What did I do? Wanna obsess over someone, take Luffy! He's the one who's gonna wreak havoc throughout the world!

"That woman's Powers… there's no mistaking it. It's the same one."

 **HUH?!**

What the hell is he talking about? I was honestly starting to get pissed at the cryptic reactions to my Powers. Just tell me upfront, will ya?

"What're you waiting for? GO!" Smoker yelled at which the Marines dispersed in a hurry and he left with Tashigi tagging behind him.

"Why are you so worked up about her Powers, Captain Smoker? What's wron…"

They'd both gone out of earshot and I became so frustrated, I started banging my head on the wall repeatedly. I expect I appeared comical. Now Tashigi also knows but I don't. Couldn't they have talked about it standing right **here**?

My head had seriously started to hurt by the time I realized that I had to figure out a way to get home. But before that, I had to address to another problem that could possibly arise.

I don't remember a lot of things about One Piece that I'm positive I **should** remember. Also I was forgetting the few things that I **did** remember. So what if I forgot the events that transpired here the moment I got home? I could forget my promise to Luffy and forget to come back. It was a very probable possibility. And a spot-on one as I later came to realize.

So in short, I had to convince an amnesia ridden me to return with all the things I might need. "Pen and paper. Pen and paper." I rummaged through the abandoned building which I took to be a hotel (you can guess which kind). I grabbed a pen and a pink heart-shaped notepad from the reception desk and started listing the books I might need. If I was gonna spend another day with the Straw Hats, I figured it'd be best to stock up on good ammunition. In the end though, I gave up on it and just wrote in capital letters 'INTERESTING ONES!'

Next on the list, I wrote 'Money.' What if I ended up stranded on some island and couldn't get off? I might as well take full advantage of my in-built money convertor. The page also had the words 'Get back in there!' scrawled on it with a lot of excited faces drawn around it. It was a pretty convincing letter, if you ask me. After that, I was stumped. 'I guess that's it.' I thought as I tore off the page and crumpled it into my hand.

In the end, I finally got to the part of trying to get home. The storm was at its peak outside, the wind threatening to tear off the remainder of the windows and walls. I racked my brain and all I could come up with was reading a fan fiction about portals between AUs forming via windows. 'Alright, let's try that road.' I got into this world using my literal laptop as a metaphorical window. What if I tried to use one of the literal windows at my disposal and enter my world by making it into a metaphorical lap… top? 'Think simple, idiot! Use one of the windows as a tool to create a portal. A guide light always helps.'

Cracking my fingers, I closed in on the nearest window, but it was broken and, due to the wind, within seconds I was wet again. I sighed and renewed my focus on the task at hand. I imagined the window to be the screen of my laptop, imagining what the laptop camera could see if it had been turned on. I imagined half of my bed being visible, a shelf of books covering the wall, a chair right in front of me; I tried to remember as many details as I could.

Within a few seconds, the rain blowing on my face receded. I opened my eyes and looked into my room through the window of an abandoned love hotel in the middle of a storm in a completely different universe, **drenched to the bone**. My room had never looked more inviting. My hands fastened around the piece of paper in my hand as stepped closer to the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **What if** you were trying to enter the One Piece world but suddenly found yourself slightly weak as if from fainting, drenched and your only memory recollection is that you went to Logue Town but you have no idea whatsoever as to what the hell happened there, except for in the anime? **What** would you do? Seriously, what? You definitely wouldn't have reacted like me.

I stood in front of my laptop, the water dripping down from me and wetting the carpet. My head and my body ached (especially my back) and I was standing in completely new and alien clothes, carrying an extra satchel on me. I had a paper clutched in my hand and no clue whatsoever as to what had transpired. After a moment of silent assessment of the situation, I grinned and said out loud, "Must have been a good one." I headed for the cupboard and groped around in the dark for dry towels. I checked the time before I did that, confirming my theory of time having almost stopped when I went in.

'Must have been a good adventure.' **That** was my reaction. Calm and **completely** collected. Later, when I'd regained my memories, I may have slightly fangirled over my badass reaction. Yup, for the first time in my life, I'd found myself to be frikking COOL!

After I'd dried my hair a little and remembered the note, I opened the slightly wet wad of paper and read it in the light that was streaming out from the bathroom. It had a list of books which was then crossed out, 'INTERESTING ONES!' written in capitals and 'Money!' The message below read, 'Get back in there!' with too many emoticons for the already pink and heart-shaped paper.

Although I didn't actually remember the events, I think I subconsciously knew it, if that makes any sense. I think that was the reason I was so calm about the whole thing. I knew what had happened on some level, even though I didn't know any of the details. I somehow knew that I **had** to go back. If I didn't, it meant trouble.

I scanned the first thing on the list as rubbed my head with a towel. 'INTERESTING ONES!' I looked down at this and scanned my shelf. I clearly remember muttering to myself, "What is that, some sort of code to bring all of them?" I scratched my head in confusion as I thought of what to do. Skipping it for the time being, I turned to the item on the list I **could** handle. I grabbed my pocket money from inside a drawer in my desk and searched for my wallet. Then I remembered that it was in my jeans since yesterday and I took it out. 'That's odd. I thought there'd be more money in this.' I thought as I peered into the almost empty wallet. 'What do you think you're wearing?' Enter stage, inner-voice. As belated understanding washed over me, I refilled my wet wallet and stuffed it back into my jeans.

I returned back to my dilemma of books. The cold clothes were starting to take their toll on me, so I took it off and wore my bathrobe instead. I picked up a random book off the shelf as my brain tried to find a solution. Even if what I meant wasn't to actually bring all the books, it would still be a problem to even take **some** of the books since they're too bulky. No matter how much I coaxed my brain, it simply refused to work. 'Maybe it's on a strike.' I thought childishly, 'It **has** been working very hard today.'

It took me a while to realize the irony of that thought. It was night right now, same day that I ate the Devil's Fruit. I've had an adventure that had, most likely, almost taken up at least 12 hours in one night. So technically, I've probably been awake for at least more than 24 hours. The thought alone made me so tired I could barely stand.

Though I didn't know it at the time, another reason had been that the fight at the town square had been taxing. Remember me mentioning how the **Nancy Drew** book had made my hands feel a little tired after I unintentionally took a beach ball out of it. Now imagine using at least eight or so books at the same time, each of which had brought forth a torrent of attacks, and also imagine using **HP5** to shoot various powerful spells right out of the book with my muggle blood. The more fictional the out coming object is, the more taxing it is on me. Even though I never touched the books while throwing the attacks, strength drained from me nonetheless. My entire body was aching due to this and due to Smoker throwing me into a wall.

My barely conscious mind made the quick decision of putting off everything for tomorrow. My body moved automatically towards my warm bed and I was knocked out cold before my head even hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Why is Smoker obsessed with my Lyra? Leave her alone! *whispers quietly* I love you you Smoker.

Lyra: *sharp look* HEY!

Me: *ducks under my blanket*

Smoker: ?!

*end internal scenario*

The fan fiction I'm referring to in this chapter is **On Alien Shores** by **New Neon**. Go read!Spoiler Alert: It's Zosan...

A little announcement... I've posted these last 10 chapters as 1 everyday just to get the story started... from here on out I'll try and out in some gap between the posting of chapters. And also I'm trying to make the chapter a bit more bigger so obviously again, a lot of time required. So what I'm basically saying is I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it'll definitely be within the week...

A huge thanks again to those who've faved and followed this fic... you guys keep me up and running...

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Nancy Drew #143 Mystery on Maui - Carolyn Keene  
Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix - J. K. Rowling **mentioned as **HP5**

Traveler out! *^*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or shows or films that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. Dammit how many times are you gonna make me state the obvious? *visible sigh***

* * *

 **~ Chapter 12 ~**

I woke up a little late. Okay… a lot late. It was a lot closer to the afternoon; the exact time will not be revealed due to embarrassing conditions. Basically, my mom had to wake me up, "Get up, you pig! Lunch is almost ready!" She said laughing after seeing me wake up from my **incredibly** awkward sleeping position. "Why the hell are you in a bathrobe?" My sister's head popped from behind my mom. "I like how it feels on my skin!" I grumpily replied, my voice groggy from sleep and my face half-buried in the pillow. I don't think they could tell if I was being serious or sarcastic.

I dragged myself outta bed and was halfway through my bath before I remembered the events of last night; well, at least most of it. 'Guess I'm gonna be crashing in my room today.' I thought tiredly, dreading my mom's reaction, as I got out of the shower and dried myself. During weekends I always do one of three things: stay in my room, go to the library, or play basketball with my neighborhood friends. Walking to the library or playing basketball are pretty much the only exercises I ever get. I would say I'm a person with pretty much no fitness habits. In fact, I even used to be a bit chubby. Mom is all for these teensy bits of exercises I **do** get. 'She's gonna be on my case today' I sighed and headed downstairs for a drink.

"Morning sleepyhead!" my dad said as he came in from the front door and as I came downstairs. "You woke up too early!" He exclaimed in a mock-panicky voice, "We've barely got lunch ready!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I headed for the fridge, which just made him snort behind my back.

"What were you doing up so late last night?" my sister asked as she entered the kitchen with mom in tow. "Was she on the phone?" the latter asked curiously, but definitely not with subtlety.

"She was talking out loud as far as I could remember, so maybe she was?" my sister provided.

"Who in the world was she talking to that late into the night?" my dad asked **not to me** , who was standing right in front of him, but to the other daughter he had first, who had nothing to do with the damn question. My sister gasped dramatically and whispered so loud that I think even the neighbors could probably hear her, "I wonder what his name is."

"I'm standing **right here** people!" I angrily declared in the ruckus of my sister's peals of laughter which was followed by my parents' insistent questioning about a non-existent boy.

I swear, I'm **telling** you, I think my family has its origins in a manga or an anime or **something**!

XXXXXXXXXX

I could only get back to my room after lunch that day. I'd already consoled my mom on her worries about my exercise-less life, promising to work out with my sister over the weekend. A few months back my sister had suddenly hit a fitness phase out of the blue and she'd lugged me out into it as well. She'd pull me out of bed and drag me outside for a run 4 in the morning or she'd attack me on the couch and haul me out of the door for a game of basketball 4 in the evening. Only basketball stuck to me.

I reached my room and flopped myself onto my bed, facing the ceiling. The voices of my books lulled me into a sort of meditative state. I looked at the fan rotating over my head and begged it to give me ideas. I took up the paper that was on the nightstand beside my bed and read the last message again.

'Get back in there!'

'Seems sort of urgent…' I thought idly. Because I didn't have my memories I didn't actually realize the gravity of the situation. Anyway, I returned to my problem with the books. Even if the other me **hadn't** actually meant to bring all the books, even taking **some** of the books were gonna be hard. They're pretty damn heavy! I don't even have a proper bag… for them?

I looked over at the satchel that I'd had when I came back. I took it up and opened it. It seemed to have a lot of space but I knew it wasn't gonna be enough. I found the actual clothes I'd worn before entering the One Piece World. I threw it over my pajamas (the ones I'd taken off in the yesterday of my world) beside the already dry One Piece clothes. As I was rummaging through the satchel again, I saw the **HP5** I'd taken along with me at the last moment, but there was another book there along with it. On it, below the title of the book, there was a picture of an extremely cartoonish man standing on a ship pointing on ahead.

" **Noland, the Liar**."

'Wait, did I just read Japanese? COOL! I've got an in-built translator now, huh?'

'Noland?'

 **Apparently** the book meant something to me because the next second, I was **freaking out**! I was silent-screaming "Noland!" and jumping around the room. I remember doing these things, but I've got no idea what in the world was going through my head or to what I was comparing the book to on the internet later when I'd calmed myself down a bit. I remember wondering how much I would get for it if I posted it on Ebay but immediately threw the thought outta my mind whispering "My precious!" in an incredibly raspy and creepy voice while hugging the book. It would have looked disturbing to any non **LOTR** fan.

Still hugging the book, I laid back down on the bed, returning to the problem at hand. How can I carry more than one book at a time without inducing back pain from carrying excessive weight? It was a toughie. I looked at the shelf, all of them talking out loud despite having no mouth, all of them expressing despite having no emotions. I looked at the different worlds crammed into pages upon pages bound together at one hinge, brought together in my room by me. Each book opened to a world of its own, each containing even more books, the existence of different worlds being almost nearly endless. What was an empty book like, I wondered in fascination, a book that has yet its pages to be filled? Each book opened to a new dimension that is defined and created by the words it contains. Does that mean a wordless book, fresh from the shop, is simply a dimension waiting to be defined, to be filled?

A dimension waiting to be filled!

Finally an idea popping in my head, I rummaged through my desk for an appropriately sized book that would easily fit in my hand, but was as new as a baby. Finding one, I leafed through the pages, confirming it was empty. The book wasn't speaking anything as it was empty, but it still did emanate a consciousness. I wondered if I could enter it even if it wasn't a portal to a defined world. I knew I was being risky, but I still gave it a shot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Entering was actually rather easy. There was no queasiness, no evident feelings of tiredness or anything. Since I wasn't violating any defined world, the place wasn't punishing me either. Though to be honest, when I first entered I thought I'd gone blind.

There was no light. The only reason I felt it was dark was because my brain immediately jumped to that conclusion since it wasn't bright. It wasn't dark either. It wasn't cold, it wasn't warm. It wasn't scary or otherwise. The place was empty, to its widest sense. It was devoid of senses, emotions, and all things material.

The above descriptions can be applied only for the first few moments. The world was empty, and it was hungry for thoughts. It wanted thoughts to fill its infinite spaces and it used me as a tool. The moment I thought it to be dark, it became dark. I wanted light; the place was utterly illuminated the next second. It was completely empty though, a white expanse of absolutely nothing. Have you guys watched **The Matrix**? If you have, then you know what I'm talking about.

The place generated everything and anything I could think of. Like I said, it was **waiting** to be filled. After playing around for a bit with the laws of gravity and physics in general (because I always wanted to disprove my Physics teacher, but then again, who doesn't?), I began constructing my room in it. I tried to remember it with as much detail as I could, except I kept the shelves empty. After I was satisfied with my work, I walked out of the room and looked at it.

 **Now** , it was a small brown wooden shed in a white expanse of absolutely nothing. "Camouflage when not required…" I chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

I got back to my actual room and tried out my experiment. I pulled out all the **Harry Potter** books and let it float around me. "Here goes." I muttered as I closed my eyes and imagined the **HP** books entering the other book, entering the shed that was my room on the inside, and deposit itself on the shelf. I opened my eyes to no longer see the books floating around me and so I assumed the books obeyed my wishes and did exactly so. Like this, one by one, I pulled out all my favorite books in the shelf and transferred it into the one book. After I was done, I noticed I wasn't affected much by my task. I guess it's probably because the place where I'm sending these books to is a product of my own imagination; it isn't exactly a world but just a dimension.

'I hope all the books didn't just vanish into thin air.' I prayed desperately as I entered my book once again. The expanse was still a grand white nothingness. I walked into the shed that had seemed so tiny compared to the infinity around it **and** the space inside it. Inside, my room was now complete. All the books were in there, thank god. All were in their corresponding places too. All books were still alive as well, though I have to admit, I felt a sort of grumpiness coming off of them. I think it was because I moved them… "Sorry?"

I got back to my room and looked at the presently half-empty shelf. I grinned when the thought occurred to me that all the books that usually sat in my shelf were currently all in my right hand. They fitted in quite snugly, might I add. I listened to the innumerous voices coming from it. I opened the book and noticed that it was still plain blank inside. I kind of understood why though. There were too many different words and worlds in it to be expressed in any sort of way. I could hear the chaotic melody it formed.

Now that I've created my own pocket bookshelf, I felt like it deserved a name. A Japanese one seemed appropriate, so I headed on to Google-sensei to find the perfect name. I typed in the words that seemed good and had it translated, but none of seemed to fit. I was at it for at least a few hours. In the end after a lot of trial and error, I found the perfect word, more perfect than I'd first imagined it to be.

 **Koden**.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Well whaddaya know... it DIDN't take long to a new chapter...

I know, there isn't much happening in this chapter but bear with it plz! Gotta have some rhyme and reason for things right?

There's a tiny reference to 'The Matrix' in the chapter... To those who haven't seen it, try googling 'The White Room The Matrix'... You're bound to get an image of two guys standing in front of a TV... Now erase the guys and the TV, you got my mental picture of an empty white expanse! *hehehe*

Whaddaya think of the chapter? You can put it up on the review board... I kinda feel like a youtuber, except i say 'review board' except of 'comments below'! *random statement* I love Connor Franta!

To **Frostfall** : Thank you! *Luffy voice* I like you!

To **Luffy's sister:** I wish I was Luffy's sister *sniff sniff*... and don't worry don't worry! Everything'll be alright! She'll remember soon enough!

To **QuirkyKit:** I know she's hilarious to the point that she's completely and utterly weird, even to my eyes... *looking into a mirror*

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix - J. K. Rowling** mentioned as **HP5  
The Lord Of The Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien **mentioned as **LOTR**

The below mentioned movies (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **The Matrix - The Wachowski Brothers**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Piece or any of the books, shows or movies that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. All I own is my OC and Lyra is all I need... *whispers* I want the Straw Hat crew...**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 13 ~**

I hurriedly packed up for my second trip into an impossibly real world that had its main influential people as pirates. Never thought I'd ever say **that**!

I wore the same clothes I'd gotten from that shop in the One Piece World since I **really** wanted to, and I'd **really** taken a fancy to it. I grabbed the satchel and stuffed my clothes from the bed, made sure my wallet was still in my pocket, put on the visor for no damn reason, grabbed my **Koden** from off the desk along with **Noland, the Lair** and stuffed them into my bag too, turned on the laptop, took up the site I wanted and… stared at it.

I checked myself to see if I'd taken all the things I needed, double checked it and then triple checked. I think I was stalling the inevitable. This time I knew I was gonna meet the Straw Hat gang and I was nervous and fidgeting like you wouldn't know. Last time I went in without any hopes of meeting them. Though I didn't have my memories I was sure I'd met the pirates in my first visit. I'd met them at Logue Town. I knew how I'd ended up at that place, what all I was thinking back then. That's why I kinda knew what to think this time. I thought of wanting to go to the next place Luffy was gonna end up in. Be there for his next adventure.

'Okay, let's do this.'

"Let's get back in there." I whispered out loud and plunged in.

XXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know what was happening around me. I could hear utter chaos all around me, but I was not able to place the noise to any source. I could hear dull thuds which lasted longer than it should. The ringing in my ears, which was drowning out all other sounds, was gradually lowering. My vision though remained mostly dark, the darkness broken occasionally by flashes of light which lasted too short. As I gradually regained the use of my brain I realized I was wet, I was still getting even more wet.

The noise all around me was that of heavy downpour. The sudden contrast of the bright afternoon sun in my room with the pitch black of under the storm clouds made everything seem dark to me. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I felt myself again tired from the travel, but I remembered the events of Logue Town. I couldn't tell if I was sweating since I was already basically soaked. The brief flashes of lightning told me I was lying on a wooden floor of some sort.

My wet hair, which I'd decided to leave open, was sticking on to my face in a manner that would make anyone think I was the girl from the movie **The Ring,** except I had shorter hair. Before I could get up,I felt a sharp pain on my back and something small fell on top of me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. The girl who'd stepped on me, on actually seeing me, screamed and then fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." The girl muttered as she got up.

"Are you okay?" I asked after the hair was taken out of my line of sight and tucked safely behind my ear. I didn't want to scare the kid again.

"I'm fine," she assured me and then, on raising her head and seeing me again, she gasped and backed up, slamming her back on the limited space.

"What?" I asked, checking if my face was still like that of a ghost.

"Are you a Marine?" She asked after taking a good look at me, her voice trying to put up a brave front.

"No," I answered slowly, "Why would you ask that?" The swaying of the floor under me caught my attention.

She looked at me funny, like I was some sort of a retard, " **Because** , we are on a Marine ship!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled I looked around me. I saw why I was sitting in a limited space; I was in the crow's nest of a giant-ass Marine ship. Though it was dark and the downpour was heavy, I could make out the Marine flag flying over my head. I knew the last time I'd crossed path with the Marines, Smoker was hell bent on catching me. I **did not** want to repeat the experience.

The sails were furled as the ship was caught in a storm and the sea was churning all around us. The marines below were yelling and making their way to us by climbing the rigging.

"Get down from there, girl!"

"It's dangerous!"

"Who's that with her?"

'Crap, they saw me!' I got back from the edge just as the girl picked up a knife that was beside me and cut off the ropes of the rigging. "Hey, wait! That's…" before I could warn her, she was done, and so were we.

The mast lost its balance, tipped over and crashed into the one in front of it. The girl fell on top of me so that her scream was bellowed right in my ear. I'll be honest, I nearly went deaf. "Stop that!" I yelled, and held her at a distance to prevent permanent damage. Before either of us could regain our balance though, the sail on our mast unfurled and got caught in the storm. "Don't unfurl the sails during a storm!" the Marines below us were yelling. "Sorry!" I yelled back automatically. A sudden blast of air threw the half broken mast off-balance again along with the entire ship, and we ended up hanging right over the sea, grabbing on to whatever was within reach for our dear lives.

We somehow found our balance. "We have to get off this ship!" I yelled. "Look!" she was pointing at a rowboat that had fallen off the ship and was now approximately below us. "We can jump onto that and get out of here!"

"What?! Are you crazy? We could die! And I can't swim!"

"We'll just have to time it right!" She yelled, and closed her hands around something that was hanging around her neck and closed her eyes, I assumed in prayer. 'That is one brave kid,' I thought with respect.

We both got on the edge of the crow's nest. The ship was pushed more out of balance as the wind increased, bringing us closer to our target. "On the count of three," I yelled. "One! Two! **Three**!"

The mast hit the water just after we jumped.

I managed to land on the boat somehow, granted I landed on my back. "Aaah, that hurt," I whimpered as I sat up straight. I looked around and couldn't find my partner in crime. "Crap!" I yelled out for her and started desperately searching the waters for her. Thankfully she hadn't fallen off too far from the boat. I rowed the boat desperately to where she was with the two oars that were on board. "Kid! Over here! Take my hand!" I yelled as I held out my hand which she somehow managed to catch as she frantically flailed and tread the water. I quickly pulled her in, ignoring the drain of my energy when my hand hit the ocean water. I fell back on the boat and hugged her close, my arms in a vice around her. "It's all okay, I got you, I got you." I gasped and muttered in the ear of the whimpering girl in my arms for her sake **and** my own.

"Get the girl! Don't let her escape!" "Who was the woman with her? How did she get aboard this ship?" "What is the visual on the girl and her helper? Don't lose them!"

The yells were half muffled but I understood the meaning well enough. "We **have** to get outta here, alright? Can you grab an oar?" I asked the girl to which she nodded and did the same. I grabbed the other and started rowing; both of us did, and furiously so. As we rowed, I realized it wasn't just one but around five or six battleships surrounding us. "Who in the world are you?" I asked the girl as we rowed, but she kept silent, pretending that she didn't hear me, but I caught the slight panic in her expression. I thought it best to leave the matter alone for the time being and focus on getting out of there.

After around half an hour of silent frantic rowing, the ships were finally out of sight and thought. We were still caught in the storm but we were so relieved that we fell flat on the floor of the rowboat despite the fact that it was still raining cats and dogs. My arms were aching from the lack of oxygen. I was getting the exercise my mom wanted me to do and the fact that she'd never know amused me.

"Why are **you** running from the Marines?" The kid asked from her position on the floor, her gaze on my smiling face.

"You don't tell me your reason and yet you want to know mine?" I asked back, looking at her and grinning.

At this she fell silent. I answered her nonetheless. "My first encounter with the Marines wasn't exactly a good one. Let's just say that I don't know how they'll react on seeing me again."

She stayed silent for a few minutes. "Why'd you get aboard the Marine ship then?"

"I didn't know it was one." I said unabashed.

"Don't you look at these things?" She muttered at me, accusingly. I shrugged.

"Where'd you get on from?" She asked. Now I was stumped.

"Uh… did this ship make a stop at Logue Town?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, that was around when the storm started."

'So this is the same storm, huh?' I thought, and said. "That was exactly when the storm started. I got on the ship from there."

"It was barely there for a minute."

"I'm quick."

"I see." She evidently didn't buy my lie.

I sat up and looked all around us at the sky, hoping to find some silver lining somewhere indicating the edge of the storm. Coming up with no results, I settled back to my position, sitting up this time and kept up the watch. "I know it'll be hard in this downpour, but try to get some rest." I said as I looked out at the churning sea with despair that I tried not to bring to my face.

"Will we be alright?" She asked, worried.

"We'll be fine." I said, smiling at her. I beckoned her closer, so she came and settled down beside me. I put my hand on her head and she closed her eyes. I did a quick scan of the **HP** books in Koden to check for a drying charm but none popped out. I took off my jacket and put it on top of her, hoping it would shield her from the rain at least to some extent. I returned to my task of scanning the skies.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Lyra is again back in the house! And look where she ended up! I know it's a filler arc but I really like that pointy hatted girl!

REVIEW! *says this in an incredibly singy and sucky voice* Tell me your opinions people!

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter (Literary Series) - J. K. Rowling** mentioned as **HP**

Traveler calls it a day...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the books or movies that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. It would be cool if I did, though...**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 14 ~**

Two days had gone by; we were not in a good place. I, for one, have never gone without food 3 times a day like **ever**. The girl on my lap was completely exhausted and wasn't conscious anymore. It'd been a few minutes and I was starting to get worried. I wasn't in any better shape either. I was still awake purely by my will. My body was pushed to its limits. The boat was in even worse shape, half of it having already gone under.

After we got out of the storm about 12 hours after our escape, I found a hot-air charm and used it to dry the girl and me while she was still sleeping. It was only then it'd occurred to me I didn't even know her name. But I forgot about it soon after. I somehow managed to get us by on water using a combination of the hot air charm and the freezing charm on the sea water. I did try to use a water-making charm but it ended up draining my already receding stores of energy by too much. I did them while the kid was not looking or sleeping, not wanting her to freak out seeing a Devil's Fruit User and jump off the boat. I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't you get some food out of the books as well?" I **did** try, dumbasses, I'm not stupid. There's a lot of rotten food at the bottom of the ocean to testify to my attempts. Yup, I couldn't take out things that had an expiration period too short without having it infested with worms and whatnots. Guess my Powers have its flaws too.

Another thing I'd noticed was that I had no memories of these events whatsoever. When I was at Logue Town, I knew exactly what would happen **there** , granted I'd forgotten the events halfway and couldn't remember until much later. This time I had no memories whatsoever. I was basically flying blind.

Day one, we somehow got by. Day two was not that easy. We hadn't had anything other than water since the day before yesterday. There was not one ship or boat or person in sight. The sun was shining down on us with no mercy whatsoever. The nights were cold and dark. It was not a surprise when the girl passed out from exhaustion. I'd spent the first day cracking jokes to keep her awake and away from despair, but could no longer do the same for the second day due to both our conditions. What **was** a surprise was the fact that I was **still** conscious. As I continued to remain so, I tried to scare off the birds that were circling us. The scary thought entered my mind, "Is this it?" I couldn't bring myself to actually think the D-word though.

My vision was starting to get hazy and blurred. I slapped myself to stay awake, letting myself focus on the pain rather than my weak body. I scanned the infinite waters around us for the umpteenth time, looking for anything or anyone that could become our savior.

After three days of hopelessness, I finally spotted a ship.

My voice was too coarse to call out to them. I tried to yell but my voice barely rose above 10 decibels. I felt like Rose from **Titanic** but as soon as the thought entered my mind I banished it; I didn't want the girl beside me to be the Jack that sank to the bottom of the ocean.

I took out my Koden and shot out a spell from **HP4**. I could barely hear my voice as I cast the spell.

" **Periculum.** "

Red sparks shot out of the book in my hand towards the sky as the last reserves of my energy drained and I lost myself to the pressing darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the aroma of hot delicious food. As I tried to get up, I felt sore everywhere. I got up wincing and holding my aching head, and noticed that the kid was lying down beside me.

"Kid!" I exclaimed and was about to begin shaking her when someone stopped me saying, "Leave her be. She needs her rest."

I looked around at the owner of the voice and exclaimed "Nami!" surprised. "What are you doing here?" Only after I'd asked this question did I notice the rest of the crew all around me.

"How're you feeling Lyra-chwan!" Sanji came up to me doing his weird dance and offered me hot tea. Though I wasn't a tea person, I took it happily and thanked the cook, "Thanks Sanji!"

"She knows my name!" Sanji yelled happily to which Zoro muttered, "Shut up, will ya?" That was all that was needed to spark a fight between them. As I was staring at them open-mouthed, this being the first time I've actually seen them fight in person, Nami said "What do you mean, what am I doing here? You're on **our** ship!"

"What? So you were the ones who saved us?" I replied incredulously. "Thanks!"

"Yup! The captain pulled you in after you set off the flares." Usopp said from the other side of the table that Nami was sitting at.

"Yo!" Luffy yelled from behind the door of the fridge behind me where he'd been out of sight, his mouth filled with food.

"Get your damn face OUTTA THE FRIDGE, IDIOT!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy to the other side of the room. I sweat-dropped as Luffy sat up and said "I'm OK" and sat at the table beside Nami to gobble down a plate of food at which Usopp yelled "Oi, Luffy that's MINE!"

I laughed and looked around me. Sanji was serving Nami who was smiling. Usopp was fighting with Luffy, his foot on Luffy's face and Luffy's hand grabbing Usopp's. I turned around slightly and saw Zoro sitting beside the fridge amidst the ruckus with his eyes closed. The moment I looked at him though he opened one eye and looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze. I smiled at him and turned to the others.

"So, this is your ship?" I asked in their general direction. The reason I asked this very obvious question was that the place seemed almost… nostalgic. Though I knew the name, but at the same time I felt like it should have been something else. It was a confused set of feeling which was affected, I suspect, by my lost memories.

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "Her name is Going Merry." Usopp put in proudly. Both of them had settled in to their respective places.

"Going Merry, huh?" I mumbled and suddenly felt a sharp pang of sadness. It was gone as fast as it came. 'What was that?'

"Where's my stuff?" I asked. "There was only your satchel, right? It's right there." Nami answered.

I thanked her and was rummaging through my bag when I realized I'd had Koden in my hand when I'd passed out. Freaking out, I prayed I still had it somewhere as I searched for it frantically around me and inside the bag.

"Looking for this?" Usopp asked as he held out a small dark brown book. "Oh god, YES!" I thanked him and took it. I felt like an idiot for not having noticed that I was still able to hear it.

Usopp and Nami was staring at me open mouthed and wide eyed as I held on to the book tightly. "What?" I asked. They pointedly looked at the book. Realizing they were stumped at my reaction to the book, I answered, "It's my treasure." I knew they would get this. Luffy looked at me and mumbled, "You're treasure, huh?"

It was true too. These books are the ones I've grown up with, who helped me grow up. They're a part of my actual world who had accompanied me to these strange waters. To lose them would destroy me. These books were home.

Usopp and Nami were still gaping at me. "What!?" I asked, starting to get annoyed as I stuffed the book down one of my jacket pockets. "I… it… floated!" Understanding finally washed over me and I laughed. "I ate a Devil's Fruit. Book Book no Mi, also known as Koden Koden no Mi. I can only levitate books, that too only within a limited radius."

"A Devil's Fruit User?" Nami finally managed to choke out, "You don't say…"

"These guys didn't tell you?" I asked.

"They only said you helped them throughout and also to get aboard the ship."

"I see." I said and chuckled, remembering Nami and Usopp's reactions again.

I got up, still holding the steaming cup of tea in my hand. "I'm gonna walk for a bit outside. Work off the soreness in my joints. Take care of her please." I requested, referring to the girl I'd shown up with. They smiled in assent and I walked out the door.

The ship was not too small or too big. It was the perfect size for a crew of five. The deck below was spacious. There was a small set of stairs toward the bow of the ship; from where I was I could see the figurehead: a sheep's head. I myself was standing in front of a small cabinet that was obviously the kitchen and meeting room. The cabinet itself was on the quarterdeck. I walked around it, sipping on my tea, to the back, which had more space than I'd expected. You could practically put up a chair here and doze off, it looked that relaxing; the view of the sea that Going Merry was leaving behind her was a beautiful one.

As I stood there, sipping my tea and admiring the view, I heard a scream of pain that I recognized to be that of the girl's. I stood there for a few minutes, idling until I heard her scream, "Where is that person I was with? Where is she?"

At hearing this, I headed back, knowing I was gonna have to explain with her how we'd ended up on the half-sunken boat. I got back in the kitchen; I opened the door to find the girl's expression to be completely frozen and Usopp was lying on the floor, his chin red and absolutely everyone else in the room was staring at her.

"What happened to Usopp?" I asked.

"Oh, she hit him on his chin as he was examining her." Nami answered.

"I… I'm… o… oka… y." Usopp stuttered from his position on the floor, his hands that were in the 'thumbs up' sign wavering.

"They… they're pirates!" The girl said to me from across the room.

"I know! Remember when I said my first encounter with the Marines wasn't a good one? Well, it was kinda because I was these guys." I slowed down as I neared the end sensing the girl's face fall more and more into despair as I said each word.

"I see." She stuttered out.

"Have some food dear." Sanji came up to her.

"I'm not hungry!" she exclaimed and covered herself under the blanket she had been using. "I need to rest. I'm gonna sleep." She mumbled from under her blanket, clearly terrified.

They looked at me and I grimaced "We **might** have scared her off." I half-whispered at them.

"Ya think?" Nami shot at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Woo-hoo-hooooo I'm back! Looks like I've been gone a few days... Well whaddaya know, I have a life! *just kidding just kidding*

I've been making the chapters bigger... not this one though... from around the 20th chapter, it'll be like a chapter per episode, or something like that... IDK, I'm swinging the chapter sizes...

Second debut of the Straw Hats! Watcha think? Put 'em up on the Review Board! Attention: This request is applicable to all guests as well.

My classes are starting so the updates might come a bit more slower but I'll do my best to post at least one each week!

The below mentioned books (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire - J. K.** **Rowling** mentioned as **HP4**

The below mentioned movies (listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Titanic - James Cameron**

Traveler wants tea made by Sanji...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the shows, books or movies that may be mentioned in this fan fiction. All I own is my OC. I'm getting tired of repeating this.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 15 ~**

"Well did you have any luck?"

"She kicked me out. The girl actually **kicked** me **out**. She's even scared of **me**!" I informed the orange-headed girl who simply laughed at my horrified look. "What the hell did **I** do?" I whispered in a frustrated tone.

"We're just gonna have to convince her we're not exactly bad people." Sanji put in.

"The question is how we're going to do that." Usopp mumbled and we all put in our heads together.

"Why did you drag **me** out of bed as well?" Zoro muttered, annoyed.

"Shut up!" the four of us whisper-yelled at him.

"Speaking of which, what's her name?" Nami asked.

"I may have forgotten to ask her that…" I mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"You were stranded with her at sea for at least three days and you didn't bother to ask her name." Zoro asked, amused.

"Shut up!" I muttered, slightly blushing. "By the way, where's Luffy?" I asked.

"Oh, I looked for him but he wasn't anywhere in the room." Usopp said.

"Wait… Don't tell me…" Sanji's head snapped to the kitchen and at once we heard a large bang accompanied by a scream.

"Shit!" Sanji muttered and headed for the kitchen before any of us. We were all huddled up at the deck. We followed after Sanji, Zoro lagging behind the rest of us.

Before we could go in, Nami stopped us. "Let's just listen and see what happens. We might scare her again if we all barge in together." We nodded and stood by.

From inside we heard Sanji's voice, "You're at it again? How many times do I have to tell you Luffy? **Listen** , for once."

At my confused expression, Usopp explained, "Luffy does frequent night raids on the fridge. Sanji must've set a trap for him."

"Ah!" I returned my attention to the voices inside.

"What are **you** doing?" I heard Sanji ask, a little harshly. I think he was slightly pissed that she didn't eat his cooking.

Then I heard the sound of nervous laughter which I took to be the girl's.

"Make me some meat! Sanji! Meat! Meat!" I heard Luffy's voice from inside.

"Shut up, will ya? Sit at the table. You too."

After a few minutes, the sweet smell of cooked steak was wafting through the door. Nami turned and looked at me, "Lyra, you go."

"What? Why?" Nami just shoved me towards the door and mouthed the word "Go!" I glared at her for pushing me before I walked in.

Luffy and the girl were sitting on opposite sides while Sanji was standing at the table; he had his coat off. Luffy was chewing down a piece of meat saying what I think meant, "Delicious."

"Of course it is! Who do you think made it?" Sanji answered at his noises of happiness. "And stay the hell away from my fridge Luffy, I mean it!"

"But I was hungry!"

"I don't care!" Sanji said, annoyed as I sat down at the table beside Luffy. "And what will you have, Lyra-chan?" Sanji asked me in his seductive voice. I grinned and replied after a moment of thought, "Do you have dark chocolate?"

"Of course!" Sanji replied and immediately supplied me with a bar of four cubes. Before I could properly thank him though, I heard a large rumbling noise of a hungry stomach. The three of us turned to the blushing girl. I'd already begun to nibble away at my chocolate bar.

"What is it? Aren't you gonna eat?" Sanji asked to which she stopped looking at us and sat in defiance. "You didn't eat lunch either. You're probably hungry." She still refused to touch the soup in front of her or the rest of the food that Sanji had served. "What are you afraid of? It's not like I've poisoned it or anything." When she still didn't yield I took over.

"If you not gonna eat it, this endless-hole-for-a-stomach will eat it for you." Luffy immediately took the cue. "If you're not hungry then I guess I'll have it!" He reached his hands over the table and made a grab for the soup.

That definitely did the trick. "NO WAY!" She yelled and slapped Luffy's hands off, at which he let go of the bowl in surprise. I broke off a piece of the dark chocolate I had and offered it to him in compensation because I felt bad for him, which he happily accepted.

"It's so good!" She exclaimed after she'd gobbled down the whole bowl.

"Of course it is! Sanji was picked by me personally to be our chef!" Luffy declared proudly, licking the chocolate off his fingers at which Sanji did a humble bow. "It's really good!" she repeated.

I looked over at the open door to see the three of them standing near it.

"She finally came around, huh?" Nami said, as she walked in, followed by Usopp and Zoro.

"How in the world can you eat this much, Luffy?" Usopp muttered.

"I didn't have enough for lunch!" he complained.

"Really? Two pots weren't enough for you?" I looked at him accusingly. He scratched his head like even he didn't know he'd had that much.

"You got scared when you heard 'pirates' didn't you?" Nami asked the girl, at which she lowered her head. "I guess I can't exactly blame you for that reaction." She sighed.

"You won't sell me off?" The girl mumbled out.

I sniggered at that while Usopp was honestly taken aback, "You thought we'd do that?"

"None of the guys in here fit the traditional concept of pirates. That's why I like them." I said to her. "Except, you know, maybe Zoro," I said at which he shot a dirty glance at me. "He can be **pretty** scary looking." Usopp agreed and started pulling on his cheek.

"Let go of me!" Zoro muttered and began fighting with Usopp at which the girl began to giggle nervously. Luffy and I, on the other hand, were laughing our butts off. "Cut it out, will ya!" Nami shot back at them and then turned to the kid. "You have no reason to be afraid of us."

"If you want more, just ask, princess." Sanji put in. She smiled, finally relaxing and lowered her guard, and jumped on the offer, "SECONDS PLEASE!"

"Coming right up!" Sanji said as he headed back to his kitchen.

"ME TOO!" yelled Luffy from beside me.

"That's enough for you, bastard!" Sanji yelled at him.

"He's such a meanie." Luffy pouted, complaining about the cook to me. I simply patted his head as I tried to console him.

I turned back to the girl, "What's your name, though?"

She looked at me as she was attacking her piece of meat. "Apis! My name's Apis!" she said.

"What were the both of you doing out in the rowboat?" Nami asked as she sat down.

"We were running from the Marines." I said.

"Marines?" Usopp asked. "That run-in wasn't probably a good thing considering you've helped us right in front of them."

"I know. Hence the running."

"What **were** you doing on a Marine ship?" Zoro asked, his voice still dripping with suspicion.

"I actually didn't notice which ship I was boarding," I replied, scratching my head and appearing appropriately embarrassed. "I had to get out of Logue Town fast. Smoker was putting up a perimeter all around town the moment he realized I wasn't with you guys. I got on the first ship I found, and hid in the crow's nest. A few hours later, the next thing I knew was Apis was stomping all over me." The lie came almost easily. I'd been working on it since the moment I realized I'd landed on Going Merry.

Zoro averted his eyes, temporarily satisfied. "Sorry, you had to go through all the trouble," Luffy said after he'd finished the second serving Sanji had given him despite what he'd said. "It was my pleasure!" I replied honestly.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Sanji said, as he cleaned the kitchen. "Apis-chan and Lyra-chan are probably tired. Let them rest."

"That's true." Nami said as she and the others got up as well and headed for the door. "You both can come and sleep in my room, you know." she said when she saw we weren't moving from the kitchen.

Jumping on the chance of being able to see the inside of the ship, I was about to take up the offer when Apis cut me off, "No that's okay. I'll sleep right here!"

"Okay." Nami answered slowly, "What about you, Lyra?"

"I think I'll stay here as well; keep her company." I smiled. They all yelled good night and left, closing the door behind them.

I looked back at Apis, "Do you still not trust them?" I asked.

"What? No, it's not that!" She replied honestly, "I want to surprise them.

"Really? How?"I asked, amused.

"The surprise is for you too, since you helped me out as well."

"I see." After a few moments, though I realized that Apis might still not actually know **my** name. "I don't think I've actually formally introduced myself to my fellow escapee," I said smiling down at the girl dressed in white and a pointy hat. "The name's Lyra."

"Apis!" She replied back, a grin on her face.

"Now that the formal introductions out of the way, let's get some sleep!" I said feeling a yawn coming on.

"Mm!" She replied and lied down on the floor as I brought up the blanket to cover her. She'd fallen asleep the moment she'd laid down, and soon, I felt sleep take over me as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Wow I didn't post anything for a whole week... finally! Alright, from today onwards I'll try to post a new chapter every other weekend.

This chapter feels short. Is it short? It's short isn't it? It's so short!

Traveler wants steak...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. That's it!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 16 ~**

My wakeup call was Apis's violent shaking and hitting. "What what **what**?!" I asked half sleepily as I got up.

"Get out. I need to get my surprise ready." Apis said excitedly.

"Oh. Okay." I replied and got up to my feet with some difficulty, idly wondering what she was planning.

"And don't tell the others I'm awake, okay?" I raised my hand in acknowledgement and walked out.

It was still dark outside. The sun hadn't even broken out of the horizon yet. I walked down the stairs and sank at the base of the mast on the deck. I could hear the voices of the boys from somewhere but I was too sleepy to place from where. As I sat there groggily, wondering where the bathroom was, Zoro came out of a room from underneath the bow. On seeing him I yelled, "Zoro! Bathroom!"

Getting my meaning, he pointed at a door opposite to the one he'd come out of, below the kitchen, "Go straight through that door. It's the next room you'll come across."

Showing a thumbs-up, I got up from my spot and rubbed my eyes a bit as I headed down the way he'd pointed out for me. I opened the door and though it was dark I could see two cannons and a lot of sacks. 'I guess this is the cannon and storage room,' I headed for the door that was at the opposite end of the one I'd in come from. As I neared the door, I saw a hatch going below at the left side of the door. There was light streaming from the edges of the hatch. Figuring it was Nami's room, I headed into the bathroom.

It was a tiny room that hadn't yet reached the size where it could be called cozy. It was even slightly claustrophobic. But it was usable and it served its purpose more than enough. I did what I had to do and then I washed my face. I didn't bathe since I was too lazy to do so. Besides I would have to go back into the kitchen for the clothes, and the place was currently closed to all. One thing about myself I'd like to inform you all, I'm about as lazy as I could get when the subject is of taking a bath. But no one has ever actually complained about it except my mom. Even then, she's more unnerved by the fact that I haven't bathed than the fact that I **may** stink. I really don't.

As I finished and put my jacket back on, checking if the Koden was still dry, I heard a large explosion from above me and the ship shook. "What the…?" I ran out the bathroom and the cannon room to the deck and was followed within seconds by Nami. The sun had risen by then and I squinted as we looked up at the kitchen and my heart skipped a beat for a second. Black smoke was coming out of the open door like an active volcano. Then my heart was put at rest when I saw Apis coming out, covered in black spots.

Sanji yelled from the crow's nest, "Oi, what's going on down there?"

"I'm preparing breakfast!" Apis yelled excitedly. That's when I noticed the ladle in her hand. "Breakfast's served!"

'THAT was the surprise?' I thought. "Looks more like a funeral pyre." I muttered as walked up the stairs and was followed by a nervously giggling Nami who'd heard me, a happy Luffy yelling "Food! Food!" and running rather than walking, and the skeptical trio of Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, the last of which was muttering, "What the hell kind of food could come from **there**?"

Luffy ran ahead of me and grabbed the first spot. I sat down beside him, looking warily at the black stuff that was on the plate in front of me. Usopp settled down beside me. Sanji went and took care of Apis's burns from cooking and stood beside the 'chef' while Nami and Zoro sat down at their places opposite of us. All of us were looking at the black charcoal on our plate and only one of us was excited to dig in.

Nami laughed nervously, "Did you make this all by yourself? I looks…" she gulped "delicious."

I looked at her and asked low enough that Apis couldn't hear, "From which angle?" Usopp sniggered at that but it died as soon as his eyes fell on the 'food' before him. "Itadakimasu!" Luffy yelled happily as he dug in.

"You saved me. This is the least I could do." She exclaimed happily.

"So you're a victim too, huh? I thought you were an accomplice." Zoro whispered to me.

"If I was, I would be standing there beside her, not sitting in front of this with you guys." I whispered back sadly.

"From today on I'll help as much as I can!" Apis declared.

As Nami thanked her awkwardly, Zoro muttered from beside her, "Is this actually even edible?" Next thing I know Zoro's mouth is open in a silent scream of pain, and Nami had shoved almost half the 'food' down his throat in one go. "Quit whining and **eat**!"

"Seriously though, you think it's really okay to eat this?" Usopp asked, head stooping low, staring at it as if expecting poison to flow out of it any second.

"What're you talking about? It's great!" Luffy said, his mouth already stuffed.

"That's right! I'm sure it only looks bad." Sanji said as he took up a fork to eat a mouthful of the stuff.

"Really?" Usopp asked as he took up some as well. "I seriously doubt it." I muttered as we all put some in our mouth at the same time

I noticed Zoro's red steaming face too late.

IT. WAS. HOT! There was too much spice in it. The texture was absolutely gravelly and the charred taste left me choking. But the spiciness overpowered my taste buds so much I think they nearly died. I think the crew's and my screams could be heard for a few miles around.

Sanji hurriedly poured us glasses of water but Usopp and I made a grab for the jug itself and began drinking it in turns. I have no idea how Sanji was holding in his craving for water. The guy's resilient.

"Was it really that bad?" Apis asked in a hurt voice. In answer I simply pointed at a plate. Taking up my request, she took some and put it in her mouth, went red as a beet and yelled, "TOO SPICY!" I would have laughed but I was still gulping down the precious nectar of life. "What happened? Did I use too much seasoning?!" Apis whined and I muttered with some difficulty, "I think you used all the seasoning."

Sanji laughed with some difficulty (I could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face) and said, "It happens to everyone. Just watch out for the next time.

I mumbled after I'd had my fill of water, "Oh god, not in my lifetime."

"Listen up! Apis put her heart and soul into the food. Don't let one crumb of it go to waste." Sanji declared. Before any of us could protest he shut us up. As Sanji bent over and whispered something to Nami, I tried to find a way out of this mess. Sanji said not to waste one crumb right? I smirked and turned to Luffy. "Hey, you like this stuff right?" Luffy answered with his stuffed mouth which I took to be a yes. "Here, you can have mine too." I dumped the stuff on my plate onto his, took one bite of it to execute my plan, and gulped down on more water. "I'm done!" I yelled, gasping from drinking excessive water and damaged taste buds.

Sanji was standing behind me and looking at me in way that told me he knew what I'd done. When he stooped down to talk to me I said "You told me not to waste it right? He actually likes the stuff!" I said pointing at Luffy, slightly grimacing. "I guess that's true" Sanji sighed with a similar expression and said "I'll make something else for Lyra-chan later." I smiled and said my thanks.

"How'd you finish that fast?" Usopp asked suspiciously, his eyes watering.

"The trick is to not chew it but swallow it." I answered, quoting **Tokyo Ghoul**.

"I doubt even that could make a difference." Zoro muttered, finally able to talk though his voice had gone hoarse.

"I'm sorry; cooking isn't really something I'm good at." Apis said sadly, "But I really wanna help…"

"That's really alright. What's important is that you're comfortable." Nami answered graciously.

"Anything food related can be left to me! I'm sure there's a bunch of other stuff you can help out with." Sanji put in. Gladdened, Apis smiled.

"You sure?" Luffy said, his mouth still stuffed, "I love this stuff!"

"Of course you would…" the five of us mumbled and sweat-dropped. "You get used to it." Luffy continued, "Just try and eat some more."

I let out a visible sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

We'd all finished and Sanji was doing the dishes. "You both have been through a lot, huh? Being on a boat for three days and the storm to top it off."

"Tell me, what were you doing out there?" Zoro put in. "We know why Lyra can't be seen aboard a Marine ship. The fact that you had to escape means you weren't a guest." I looked at Apis whose face was falling as Zoro continued, "The Marines won't be after some random kid and waste their time."

As Apis tried to mumble out anything, Luffy asked nonchalantly "So what, you're a criminal?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled at Luffy, "How could someone like me have done ANYTHING?" She calmed down and mumbling again apologetically, "I didn't do anything but… I can't… tell you the reason either."

Usopp began pushing her, but Sanji stopped him, "Leave her be. If she doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to." I smiled in assent, even though I was curious like Usopp.

"That true," Nami agreed. "But can you tell us where you're from?" Surprised at the question, she replied, "Mm! I'm from Gunkan Island."

"Gunkan Island?" Nami asked. "Why is it called that?" Luffy asked as Nami checked her map for the place. "Since its silhouette looks like one, like a battleship."

"Cool!" Luffy said. "Found it!" Nami was poring over the map as she pointed at a tiny island right next to the Grand Line. "We're somewhere here right now so we're really not that far away… If you want then we can drop you off there. What do you wanna do?" she asked as she looked up at Apis. "We **were** planning on heading straight to the Grand Line but…"

After a few seconds of hand wringing, Apis began apologetically, "You went through the trouble of saving me and I know it I'll be a burden to get me home. But I really want to go home, so I'll board on some ship we might see on the way…" Her voice went out.

"Honestly, you **are** such trouble!" Nami, who was smiling up until then, exclaimed. "How do you think a pirate ship can approach another ship?"

As Apis mumbled an apology Nami couldn't put up the façade any longer and grinned, "Well, the island isn't that far out of our way. A small detour wouldn't hurt."

As Apis looked at Nami in surprise, she turned to her captain, "I'm fine either way! What say you, Senchou?" Luffy grinned, "Yup, I'm cool with it!"

"The Grand Line ain't going anywhere." Usopp smiled. Apis had started to happily jump up and down, "Really? You'll take me to Gunkan Island? You'll take me home? Thank you, every one! Thank you so much!" It was the same line over and over again after that.

I grinned and said to Luffy, "Well since I've fulfilled my promise to you as well, I needn't stay anymore either. I'll get off with Apis. The island seems interesting. Bet there's a good story behind that name!" I was daydreaming about the libraries in that place when the world shifted beneath me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're gonna become my nakama!"

I stared at Luffy. "Huh?" There were echoes of "What?" coming from the crew, each member saying it at different volumes.

"You're gonna be my nakama!" He repeated, looking straight at me.

Mine was the loudest.

" **WHAT?!** "

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** WHAAAA... Luffy wants Lyra on his crew? *muttering* I wish I was Lyra...

Yay, I'm keeping my schedule... i never usually do that... hehehe!

Whatcha guys think? Put 'em up on the Review board!

ANNOUNCEMENT! I officially have 50+ followers and 40+ faves! WOW! Thank you guys... seriously, you DA BEST!

The below mentioned manga(listed in the order they were mentioned or paraphrased in this chapter) are mentioned in this fan fiction and does not belong to me but to their rightful owners.

 **Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida**

Traveler out! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything else that I don't own. If you say I don't own Lyra either, I will burn the heart out of you.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 17 ~**

Fifteen minutes of desperate hide and seek with Luffy and I was nowhere **close** to getting out of his clutches. Then again, there were only so many places to hide myself on a ship. As I was hiding in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet with its lid closed, I began to actually fangirl at the events. 'I'm on the Straw Hat's ship! Luffy actually wants me to be a part of his crew!' To be considered worthy by Luffy is something entirely on a different level. The kid doesn't **lie**! If he praises you, then it's the honest truth. I'll admit I've never had much of a good opinion about myself. I know I'm a good person, but I've always felt like I've let people down. This assessment of course came from my middle and high school years. I would always get marks pretty close to the passing mark (not on purpose of course) but my parents would always be supportive. I didn't **deserve** such good parents, not when I'm always shirking. High school wasn't exactly a pretty place for me either. Thinking back on it now though, I feel like the reason is an absolutely ridiculous one. But for an 18 year old fresh from the world where she was actually from, they were pretty meaningful reasons.

Though I was happy to have been recognized by **the** Luffy, I was still pretty convinced I shouldn't join. As I said before, fear of storyline changes. But when I'd gone back, I'd roughly gone through the videos of the events at Logue Town which I could remember by some luck even when I came back to the One Piece World. The events weren't the exact same but it ended with almost all the same results. I think I was expecting myself to show up on screen. Idiotic, I know. My point is, I knew that me showing up here hadn't changed the storyline in anyway, only the details. As I thought of this, my will to say no got weaker and weaker.

"Lyra, join us already!" Luffy moaned from the other side of the door.

"WHY?!" I yelled, unnerved that he'd found me out this time in under thirty seconds.

"Because it'll be fun!"

"Oh god, that is a good argument…" I mumbled. "No. NO! Bad argument **bad argument**!" I began mumbling with more fervor while shaking my head.

I walked out the bathroom with Luffy at my heels. He wasn't begging, but he wasn't exactly leaving me alone either. It reminded me of a similar event but I couldn't remember what. "Like I said, you don't know anything about me!" I repeated for the umpteenth time as I burst out onto the deck. "How the hell can you ask me onboard?" I turned around abruptly and stared down at him. 'Huh, I'm taller…'

"I don't care about that. I like you. You've got an incredibly awesome Power."

"That's why…" I mumbled, finally understanding. I held my head in my hand, "Let me guess, you like how I can levitate books."

Luffy nodded vigorously, his bobbing up and down, his eyes and the entire space around his head filled with twinkling stars. I had to shield my eyes to protect my poor retinas.

"Why'd you think Luffy made you promise to meet again?" Nami asked as she leaned heavily on the rails and looked down at us. She'd just come out from the kitchen and had a curious grin on her face.

"I thought it was to make sure I was alright, you know." I retorted as I stared up at her in utter exasperation. "Our last farewell wasn't exactly a pretty one."

"I thought you liked us!" Luffy puffed up his cheeks and pouted, his lips forming a cute elongated '3'.

I was rendered speechless when he pouted. He's too cute when he pouts. Thinking that he was hurt at my rash reaction, I sighed and said soothingly, "Of course I like you guys…"

"Then join our crew!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning widely.

"DECIDE ON AN EMOTION WILL YA!" I yelled and heard Usopp and Nami laughing heartily, the former of which was up in the crow's nest.

Apis, who'd come out of the kitchen just then, asked, "You **aren't** a part of their crew? I thought you were."

Before I could react, Luffy said knowingly, "A kid is never wrong."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed, utterly done with him. Just then, Usopp yelled from above our heads, "Oi! There're some ships off the aft bow!" As I looked around trying to figure out which direction that was, he continued, his tone a bit more panicky this time "Oh god, it's the Marines! And it ain't just one ship!"

"Marines?" Nami yelled and ran to the side of the ship in which direction Luffy, Apis and I followed as well. We got to Nami at the same time as Zoro and Sanji. "What is a fleet that big doing here?" Nami asked, astonished. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked as Apis gasped beside me.

"They're here for my head!" Luffy exclaimed, cutting me off with his inappropriate happiness. "With a fleet that big?" Nami asked unconvinced. "They know that I'm increeedibly strong!"

"Stop interrupting me!" I yelled, veins popping, as I hit him on the head. "Those are the Marine ships of the 8th Division," Apis said, her voice quivering. " **Those** are the Marines we escaped from I expect." I explained as I kept my eyes on the girl beside me in concern. We still didn't know why the Marines were after her.

No sooner had the words left my mouth when Usopp yelled, "Ahh! They've started shooting!" We heard a distant blast and I saw a cannonball heading our way but it missed the ship but not by much. The ship was thrown of balance in the resulting aftershock when it hit the water and I grabbed onto the railing for my dear life.

"Stop your pirate ship immediately! The next shot won't miss!" The voice of a Marine soldier assaulted our ears from across the waters. Usopp, who'd gotten down already, was muttering about giving up and about him being a brave warrior of the sea at the same time; I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do.

"What's your call, Luffy? Are we fighting them off?" Zoro asked, his preference obviously towards this option. I was watching Sanji as he asked Apis to get below decks and shot Zoro a dumb look at his irrational suggestion.

"Yup, let's fight!" Luffy agreed.

"It's an entire fleet! Are you CRAZY?!" Usopp and I yelled at them.

"It'll work out." Luffy answered, confidently or bored I couldn't tell.

"OF COURSE IT WON'T!" Usopp and I screamed again, our synchronization still on-point.

"It's not like we're asking you to come." An annoyed Zoro pointed out.

"Is that so? Great! Then leave it to me!" Usopp proclaimed, his confidence suddenly boosted. "I'll man the ship!"

"Idiot!" I yelled as I hit Usopp's head. I'm seriously too violent. "I'm talking about common sense, about having a damn plan!" I glared at the two blockheads in front of me, one picking his nose and the other who looked ready to fall asleep any moment. "You can't go in there, guns blazing, against an entire fleet **without** one!"

"We won't have to!" Nami interrupted us. Then she yelled a lot of orders to the others none of which I understood having never been sailing. She ended it with a huge "NOW!"

"What is it?" I asked the navigator as the others scrambled off in groups.

"A squall is coming, a huge wind. We'll catch it and get outta here. There's no way we can take them head on."

"Finally, someone with some common sense." I sighed out.

Zoro and Luffy yelled, "Sails are in place!" The ship turned to the right sharply after which Usopp and Sanji yelled, "Hard to starboard!" with an additional "Nami-swaaaaan!" from Sanji. Just as the four joined us, the gust hit the ship. Hard.

I lost my grip on the rails of the ship and was propelled backwards, ending up pinned on the outer wall of the kitchen. Zoro and Nami were holding on to the rails and Sanji, Usopp and Luffy had somehow managed to get to the lower decks.

"What is with you guys and gusts? First Logue Town and now this!" I yelled. That earned a smirk from Zoro and Luffy said, "It's fun, right?! Join our crew!" Utterly frustrated at his insistence, I screamed, "WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" I would be lying if I said it didn't please me a bit.

After a few seconds Usopp yelled, "We've left them far behind. They can't even match our speed!" as he and Luffy made faces at the Marines. Having now gotten a bit used to the bumpy ride, I looked around the cabin with some difficulty at the receding Marines. "Something's not right!" I yelled, my grip tight on the boards of the cabin. "Are they stopping?" I mumbled to myself as I wondered if I was imagining them raising their sails.

A solid thirty seconds later, we stopped. Cheers rose from the crew and Nami was showered with praises. Even Apis emerged from her hiding place belowdecks, rubbing her head. As I looked down at them, smiling stupidly, I noticed the green-head beside me wasn't joining in. Instead, he was looking all around him. Curious, I did the same.

The Jolly Roger was hanging slack. The clouds were still. The sea was calm to the point it was like a mirror. Something was definitely wrong. "Why'd the Marine ships stop?" I mused out loud as I looked at the sea stretched out behind the ship.

"What's wrong with you two?" Nami asked, looking at me and Zoro.

"Is it just me, or is the ship not moving?" Zoro asked. "There's no wind either." I added.

"That's true. The sails **are** slack." Nami agreed uncertainly.

"The sea is awfully calm too." I pointed out. At this, she snapped her head in my direction, horrified and scanned the sea lying ahead of us. "It's like there aren't even any currents." I ended up making it sound more like a question as she rushed towards me and looked at the sea behind us. "Holy shit!" Nami cursed as she turned and faced us, evidently petrified.

"WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** And now that you're in the Calm Belt, LOOK OUT FOR THE SEA KINGS!

Lyra : *harshly* Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Me: *pout* Meanie...

*end internal dialogue*

Alright-o! Small explanations, if anyone is wondering... Lyra isn't a GREAT student, she's average. Her marks, especially in the high school years were pretty low. She is a shirker, yes, because she's the cram-everything-in-your-head-on-the-previous-day-of-the-exam kinda gal. Are you the same? *sees your guilty look but pretends to look the other way* And she was bullied quite a bit too even if it doesn't show.

That's it! Put those reviews and comments and whatnots on you-know-where. You-Know-Who commands it! Not Voldemort, ME!

And to the Guest who thought asking me to post new chapters was 'pestering': PESTER ME DAMMIT! It's one of the easiest way to make me post new chapters. Wait, no, scratch that, the EASIEST way to make me post new chapters is by TRICKING me into doing it. I'm very gullible... I can't believe I'm sharing the information necessary to break me if I ever end up in T&I...

Okay, I'm really going now.

Traveler wants to travel...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Lyra would be in it.**

 **Oh, by the way slight note for future references: Japanese words written in English will be in italics, English words in italics will be because they're spoken in English on purpose and entire paragraphs in italics will be because they're memories. I won't be making the Japanese suffixes in italics though...**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 18 ~**

"No way no way no way no way no way!" Nami prayed with fervor as she ran from us to the decks below. Curious, I followed her with Zoro right behind me. We stayed on the deck though as Nami ran up to the bow and kept looking all around her. Suddenly, she whipped around and yelled, "Quick! Grab some oars! We've got to get out of here!"

Before we could question her the ship shook. "Earthquake?" Luffy asked. "Underwater?" Sanji replied skeptically. "Stop being so nonchalant!" Nami yelled desperately, again drawing our attention. "Take in the sails and row us outta here back where we came from!" Sanji agreed happily, " _Hai_ Nami-saaan!"

"Why do we have to row? This is a sailing ship." Zoro asked.

"That's right!" Usopp chimed in. "Why do we have to go back to the Marines? We just lost them!"

"Do I **have** to explain this RIGHT NOW?" Nami screamed.

Though I knew Nami wouldn't be this worked up over nothing, I had to point out, "These guys won't be moving until you do."

"FINE!" She yelled "I'll explain! Look we escaped from there in a lot of hurry and I ended up taking us too far south."

"So we're in the Grand Line then!" Luffy interrupted her and Usopp started spinning, yelling "Woohoo!" But he immediately stopped at Nami's scream, "IF IT WERE THAT EASY THEN ANYONE COULD ENTER IT!" The grin that had begun to form on my face got immediately wiped clean. The girl was scary.

"Damn it!" She yelled and came down to us. Furnishing a map out of nowhere, she set it out in front of us, a map of the Grand Line. "Look, the Grand Line is bordered on either side by a stretch of sea named the Calm Belt. No one knows why but there is never any wind or any sea currents in these regions, it's always 'calm'. For a sailing ship like ours, this is the worst place imaginable that we could end up at!"

"So it's bad." I stated.

"Yes! It's bad! It's very, **very** bad! Do you get me Luffy?"

"Yea, it's bad." Luffy said.

"Oh thank god you get it! Can we get outta here now?" Nami asked.

"So that's why there's been no wind." Zoro said, sounding somehow smug for no damn reason.

"YES! That's why I want us to get outta here **now**!" Nami said frustrated.

"We'll just wait till the wind starts up again!" Luffy said, his positive attitude never ending. I sweat-dropped looking at him, "Dude, were you even lis-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Nami screamed at him, the ensuing gust throwing him comically off balance.

"What's there to get this worked up about? It's just a lack of wind." I pointed out, trying to shake off the ringing in my ears. "We have all the time in the world to row back."

"That isn't the only reason these waters are dangerous," Nami explained. Before she could finish though, another quake rocked the ship. "Something's coming." Apis whispered from beside me.

The next thing I know the ship is going up."They're here!" Nami screamed. "What's going on?!" I yelled and looked over at Nami who was hugging the mast, crying. But before I could ask her, my eyes focused on something else behind her; at the side of the ship water was falling off of the huge creature that was rising from the sea, its unnaturally bulging eyes looking all around us through the curtain of water.

The six of us stared at the huge, strange assortment of creatures all around us in horrification, while Nami, still hugging the mast and crying, explained to us a little belatedly, "They're also the breeding ground for the Sea Kings, the unusually big kind."

Thanks for the heads up.

The Sea Kings were all around us, ranging from frogs, seals and snakes to even centipedes. All of them were ridiculously humongous. **We** were on top of the nose of a Sea King that I think was bigger than the blue whales we have in our world! We were on top of one **incredibly** huge mess! "HUGE!" Luffy screamed.

And he was damn right. They **were** huge. You can't blame me for getting wobbly feet and falling on the floor. If you do, I'll throw you in the breeding grounds of carnivorous blue whales or something. All of us had our eyes popping out and mouth wide open. Usopp had joined Nami, hugging the mast portion above her and crying as well.

"What the hell do we do now?" Sanji asked, whispering.

"F… for now, let's just... stay still." Zoro answered in a similar fashion. "We're bound to get back to the water sometime. Then we'll row like hell!" I was still frozen and unable to move, so I was already doing what he said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Usopp yelled. Finally snapping the ice off of my motor functions, I turned at him and whisper-screamed, "Shut up you idiot!" just as Nami closed his mouth. But it was too late.

"THE FROG's COMMIIIIIING!" Luffy screamed. I turned and looked on, horrified, as the huge mass called a Sea King came shooting at us. Just then the one we were on top of moved, throwing the ship off balance and in the direction of the oncoming excuse for a frog. Frogs are supposed to be tiny and icky, **not** huge and downright scary.

I lost my balance and fell, but was thankfully rescued by the ship itself, the elevation of the bow making it a perfect place to fall. But Apis wasn't so lucky. She slipped too far off, missing the spot I'd fallen on by that much.

I'd been with that girl since I'd come here the second time. I'd looked after her, poorly I'll admit, for two almost three days while we were stranded at sea until help actually showed up. Hell, I'd eaten her cooking. I was too attached to her. The girl whose motor functions had iced up at seeing the Sea Kings jumped into the mouth of the frog to save the one with whom she'd escaped with no plan whatsoever.

Smart, right?

I grabbed Apis's hand and pulled her to me, hugging her. Her back was to me and she looked up, "Lyra?"

"I got you!" I yelled in my adrenaline high. Before I could freak out about how I was gonna escape from falling into a frikking cave for a mouth, I felt something wrap around me and Apis and jerk us out of our trajectory.

"Luffy!" I yelled in gratitude as he stretched his hand to the heights, keeping us away from the frog. "His arms stretched!" Apis said, surprised. "Did you eat a Devil's fruit?"

"Yea!" Luffy answered from below, "The Gomu Gomu no Mi."

"I see." She mumbled. "That's it?!" I exclaimed. "Seriously? Just 'I see'? There is something seriously wrong with you." I mumbled feeling slightly annoyed as I thought back to how I'd hidden the fact that that I too was a Devil's Fruit User. But she wasn't listening to me. She suddenly yelled at Luffy, "Luffy! Stretch to the bottom again!"

"WHAT?" I yelled in terror as Luffy did as requested. My grip on Apis tightened in fear as we were propelled in the direction of the Sea King that was under the ship, in the direction of its nose hole. "I don't wanna go in THERE!" I yelled, scared and repulsed. The Merry could easily fit in it!

"Okay, slow down…" Apis yelled out to Luffy just as we entered the ungodly place. "Lyra, help me pull!" Stunned, and having nothing else to do than be scared out of my wits, I obeyed and held on to the big black nose hair that Apis had a grab on to. Yup, a damn nose hair.

"Pull!" The both of us yelled and Luffy obliged. With Luffy's strength and both our grip on it, the hair snapped off easily enough and we were soon heading back to the ship. We let go of the hair just before we landed on top of Zoro. "That's one huuuuuge nose hair!" Luffy remarked. Apis showed a thumbs-up as I apologized to Zoro profusely. "I'm… gonna kill him… one of these days." Zoro muttered in pain, at which I couldn't help but giggle.

I got off of him immediately and helped him back on his feet. "ALRIGHT! Here we go!" Luffy yelled and immediately, we were off our feet again but didn't actually land. "WHAT?!" All of us yelled as we were propelled forward by the sneeze of the Sea King whose nose hair we'd plucked. All of us were in the air as we were shot across the sea along with the ship. "WOW! It's like we're flying!" Luffy yelled, laughing. I was laughing too, because though it was scary, it was kind of exhilarating. "WE **ARE** FLYING!" Usopp yelled in terror. "We're not flying!" I yelled back at him. "We're falling with style!" Usopp screamed, horrified "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Luffy burst out laughing at that as I screamed in elation.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** This is gonna be one massive author's note...

Now in the reviews for my last chapter I got two questions so I thought I'd clear them up now.

Question no. 1 was from the Guest mentioned in the previous chapter asking why Lyra doesn't write down the plots and story arcs of One Piece when she does remember it and bring it to the OP world. Valid question. I'd thought of maybe putting this up in one of the future chapters but I guess I can say it now itself. I may or may not mention this again in future chapters. The reason is something on a psychological level. Lyra knows that everything that happens to the crew has a reason and everything is necessary for their character development. She would obviously be afraid to change something like that. For example (SPOILER ALERT) if she somehow knew Ace would die and prevented it, Luffy would never have been motivated to THAT level to get stronger to protect his Nakamas… at least that's how I see it. She would think it's because she's dumb that she didn't get the idea but it's really because she's scared to change any events. Besides, I would never let her have that idea. Knowing the story before reading the book is NOT something I like. AT ALL. (the last one is the main reason. The rest I just pulled outta my ass on the spot! Hehehe…)

Question no. 2 was from **Littlebirdd** asking if Lyra would become old in her world if she grew old and came back from the OP world. I've got one book for you: Narnia. You know how in those books the four kids go to Narnia, go old by at least 20-30 years but when they get back, they're still their teen self. But of course, THEY were the factory reset version when they came back; even their clothes were from their original world when they came back. In Lyra's case, the reset is only physical. Like if she got a scar, when she got back it would no longer be on her. BUT if she went back to the OP world again, the scar would be back. Think of it like two separate bodies for two separate worlds. Her clothes and other accessories won't be reset though, hence the reason she was still wearing her OP clothes when she came back from OP world.

Special shoutout to **Frostyfall** for the, I quote, "WOOO MOTIVATION!" You seriously made my day. I was having one of THE worst writer's block ever! I've never known what it was until now, but now that I do, I EFFIN HATE IT! You, my lovely reader, smashed that block to bits! I love you! *says Dean Winchester style* you're awesome!

By the way, wanted to ask on your opinion about changing the writing from 1st person POV to 3rd person POV after a few chapters. The reason all these chapters were from Lyra's POV is cause I was exploring her as well. So tell me your thoughts.

Told you it was gonna be a massive author's note. Review, fav and follow!

Traveler is gonna shut up now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the shows, animes, mangas, comics, music, or even a frikking newspaper article that'll be mentioned in this fan fiction. Lyra is MINE! THAT'S IT!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 19 ~**

The landing was rough, to state it lightly. The ship hit the water and everyone hit the deck, hard. "We're back where we started." Nami said, relieved. "And no sight of the Marines," Zoro added.

"I thought I was gonna die…" Usopp said as held his head in his hands and stayed close to the ground. I sat down beside him, knees hunched, and patted his head, "If you had died you would really be flying," I pointed to the sky for affect, "up there." I said this pretty calmly. "STOP SAYING SUCH OMINOUS THINGS!" Usopp yelled, crying as I rolled on the floor laughing my ribs off.

"Good call!" Luffy said to Apis as she did a thumbs-up, "Result: Alright!"

"Alright set sail!" Luffy yelled. "Next stop: Gunkan Island!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't see a **thing**!" I muttered, frustrated. I was up at the crow's nest and had just come down and was hanging on the rigging.

"All I can see is the fog too." Usopp muttered and he tried to look through his goggles he'd gotten from Logue Town.

"Are you sure it's here?" Sanji asked Apis.

"Who knows?" Apis answered.

"How can **you** say that?" Usopp muttered.

"It's not like she's the navigator!" I pointed out to him. "Nami?"

"It's definitely somewhere over here, but…" Nami answered uncertainly.

"As expected from Nami-san!" Sanji sang out.

"I don't get you at all." Luffy and I muttered at the cook.

By then, I was standing with the others at the bow as well. Apis, suddenly pointing off into the mist, said, "Look! There it is!" Luffy exclaimed, "Oh! It's a ship. It's HUGE!"

I noticed it too. It honestly didn't pop out as a battleship to me at first. Instead I thought it was one of those huge Chinese traditional buildings I'd seen in **Kung Fu Panda** , especially in its second part, except that it had been hugely distorted. Then as I kept looking at it, it began to bear some resemblance to its namesake.

 **(a Chinese pagoda! Add to the descripton!)**

We'd been traveling for at least half the day and I was surprised I wasn't seasick. 'Well, what do you know!?' The day had been pretty uneventful. Sanji kept his promise of a second breakfast for us girls. Zoro was asleep but Usopp and Luffy were hungry as hell. Feeling bad for them, I ended up sharing my food with them, making sure Usopp got the bigger share. Luffy had already eaten all of Apis's cooking with gusto **and** managed to raid the fridge again. We reached Gunkan Island by noon.

With a general mumbling over Luffy's excessive use of the word 'huge', we began to look for a suitable place to dock. Apis pointed out the harbor and the crew began preparing to drop the anchor. As I looked out at the island, I sensed the general agitation in the crowds.

"I think it would be best if Apis led the way." Nami suggested, following my gaze.

As soon as we docked, Apis got off and started mingling with the crowd that had formed around the ship. The rest of us got off a few seconds later. After my feet hit solid ground for the first time since I'd arrived, I turned around and saw the welcoming party was armed with spears and pitchforks.

"This is such a warm welcome!" I exclaimed sarcastically, low enough so that only the crew with me could hear. "Too bad I don't have my winter coat." I muttered.

"It can't be helped." Zoro said, looking like he'd come across similar greeting loads of times, which was probably true. "We're pirates." Sanji said, shrugging.

"You people," Luffy addressed the crowd in a low voice, putting them more on guard. "Is there a _yakiniku_ shop on this island?" He asked. The villagers went "Huh?" as I and the rest of the crew face-palmed ourselves. I don't think they even wanted to deal with us so they turned to Apis and began the pop quiz.

"Why are you with the pirates?" one of the people asked.

"They're good pirates!"

"Is there even such a thing?" "Weren't you taken away by the Marines?"

"The irony!" I muttered, amused.

"Mm! But I escaped and Luffy and his crew saved me!"

"Oi Oi! What about me?" I asked annoyed.

"I said 'Luffy and his crew' right? Aren't you they're nakama?" Apis asked innocently.

"Yup, that's right!" Luffy said.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID YES YET!" I yelled.

During our little spat, we were informed that the Marines were still hanging around the island and it would be unwise to head to Apis's home. Just then we heard a voice call out to Apis. The crowd parted and at the back, there was an old man who was leaning on a walking stick. "Come here this instant!"

"Who's that?" Nami asked.

"Dunno." Luffy replied.

"Her gramps?" I mused.

"Bokuden jii-chan!" Apis yelled happily as she ran to the old man.

"Score!" I fist-pumped at which Zoro gave me a weird look.

Apis and her grandfather were hugging happily at their reunion. We walked over to them and heard their happy exclaims. At seeing us he invited us over to his house, "How about it? I'll give you a warm welcome."

"It'll provide for a change." I muttered as Luffy asked if he made _yakinikus_ , whatever that is.

"Rather than _yakiniku_ , Bokuden jii-chan makes the best _butaman_ on the island!" Apis said proudly.

That was all that was needed to get Luffy to accept the invitation and we all tagged along.

XXXXXXXXXX

We were all standing in the old man's kitchen. He'd set the _butaman_ to steam cook by the looks of it. "All set. We just have to wait till it's cooked now." He informed us. As Usopp and Luffy happily mused about _butaman_ with their mouths drooling, the resident chef put in, "That looks like an awfully old-fashioned method. How long will it take to cook?"

"Hmm? Let's see… about four or five hours should do the trick?" which was followed by horrified wails from the mouthwatering duo and my amused chuckle.

We headed back to the main house and everyone settled down in the living room. All of sat down on the floor. I myself sat down beside the door near the window. Luffy and Apis settled down beside me. As the conversation sparked Nami immediately put forward her queries.

"Do you have any idea why Apis was targeted by Marines?"

Luffy was moaning beside me about how he was hungry. I consoled him, patting his head. I don't know why I have that habit, patting someone's head to console them. I took out a bar of chocolate I still had in my pocket and offered him half while I nibbled on the rest. He immediately gobbled it up. After a few moments I looked up and noticed him staring at me, "Be our _nakama_." he said quietly so that only the two of us could hear.

I looked at him, not having the energy to retaliate. "Why?" I asked, "Why me?"

"Nami told us about your dream." He answered. "To have someone record our adventure, I'd like that. I want to help make your dream come true."

I smiled at him. Sometimes, he was such an idiot, and other times, rarely, he came off as so mature, so caring, it just blew me away. Writing an adventure book that was based on my adventures has been a childhood dream of mine, one that I'd repressed for years knowing how impossible it was. Reality had made me grow up and abandon my childhood dreams. But this world somehow made it resurface again and made it seem not so impossible. Even Luffy, who barely knows me, wants to help make that dream a reality.

"There may be one reason." The old man said something in his voice catching my attention. A spark of a good story. As he told the tale, it didn't project any images in my head. Maybe this was because it was told not from first-hand memories but from memories of heard tales. I sat up straight, suddenly interested in his words.

"There isn't much on this island but the one thing we do have is our ancient legend which has been passed down for generations."

"Ancient legend?" I asked, quivering with excitement.

"Yes our ancient legends. The people on this island are said to have been descendants of the Lost Island that had sunk into the sea a thousand years ago when it had been at the peak of its prosperity. The Lost Island was also the home to dragons known as the Sennenryu." The old man got up as he continued his tale. "The bones of the Sennenryu are said to have contained the elixir to eternal youth. These bones were called the Ryuukotsu."

"Cooooool!" I sang out as Sanji said, "But that legend can't be the reason the Marines are involved."

"That's right!" Where do the Marines fit into this picture?" Usopp asked.

"That's what I don't get either." Nami put in.

"Why not?" I mused out loud, grabbing everyone's attention. A little uncomfortable with the spotlight, I continued, "Well, maybe some Marine officer high up the ladder believes in this stuff and wants to get hold of the Ryuukotsu. I mean, it **is** eternal youth we're talking about."

"But it's just a legend," Zoro pointed out.

"So is the One Piece." That effectively shut everyone's mouth, pirate and otherwise. Luffy was smiling at me. "What?" I mouthed at him, but he just lowered his hat over his eyes, still smiling.

"If that's the case, then there's got to be some sort of hint in the legend. Gramps?" Zoro asked the old man.

"Well," He grunted as he sat down. "To begin, the first king of Lost Island was…" But now my interest in his words was utterly destroyed. I knew he was still telling a story, but it had begun to give off the feel of utter boredom.

Just then Luffy and I noticed Apis tiptoeing to the door. At our questioning looks, she signaled us to stay quiet and went out the door, leaving it ajar. After looking out the window out of curiosity, we eventually returned our attention back to the old man. I stayed for about an hour but then my patience waned. I began to feel drowsy while Luffy and Zoro were already snoring. The old man was somewhere in the 60th generation when I stole out of the door without drawing attention.

"MAN! That is one long tale." I stretched my hands over my head as a yawn overpowered me. "The Lost Island is barely a legend if the people have this detailed a memory about its history." I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

The house was a small, cute and cozy one in the middle of a lot of trees. There was a path leading back to the village that wasn't far off. If I looked, I could probably see it. Only the garden was filled with trees; beyond it there were fields in which I could see the villagers working. I walked around in the woods for a long time, musing about Luffy's offer. Despite my every instinct, I decided I would say no, firmly this time.

Because I had begun to slightly consider the offer, other fears had begun to surface, fears that made me turn down the offer all over again. If, and that's a big if, I became their nakama, that would mean me living with them and basically being with them 24 hours a day. Even if the probability was very close to zero, what if they got to know I wasn't from their world? Would they turn away from me? What if Luffy and the others found out that they were just a story created by a guy named Oda? I know what you're thinking. 'I thought you believed in AUs!' right? And I do! But that doesn't necessarily mean Luffy and the others won't find this depressing. Hell, if I knew I was the creation of some person sitting in their bedroom and typing away at their laptop these very words that I'm writing, I would be depressed as hell! And I **believe** in AUs. It would mean I have no control over my actions, that everything I say everything I do is not…mine. I don't want to see their faces as they realize they're just words and pictures on paper, their dreams and hopes are all the creation of one man. A visionary man, might I say so myself.

Shaking my morose thoughts off, I focused on my surroundings to distract myself. I've always been a bit of a nature lover. But that didn't mean I loved **everything** that was a part of nature. I'm a bit of a hypocrite in that sense, if I say so myself. This one time, I went inside this cluster of trees that's in my neighborhood hoping to get a few good pictures, but instead ran away from there at the sight of a big spider. By the way, I have an unreasonable fear towards all creepy-crawlies. Okay, I'm getting off-track.

As I scouted around the area behind the house and wallowed in my depressing thoughts, I noticed that there was a path in the backyard. It was a worn-out-from-frequent-use kind of path. The grass growing there was trampled. Curious and having had nothing else to do for a few hours now, I followed it. It headed in the direction of a giant rock face of a mountain behind the house. I kept following it, expecting it to veer in some other direction, but it maintained its course.

In the end, the path ended at the shrubs at the base of the mountain-like pile of rocks. 'Why the hell does the path end here?' My curiosity was spiking with every passing second and I looked around, checking if I'd simply made a mistake and the path had veered off in some other direction, but the search proved futile. I crouched in front of the shrubs wondering if they bore some sort of fruit, and the path was made when the old man or Apis came to collect it. But that turned up no results either. As I tried to look past the shrubs, I noticed a hole in the rock-wall that was hidden from view by the shrubs. It was poorly concealed by some smaller rocks, but upon removing them, I saw a hole that was large enough for me to fit in if I was willing to crawl.

'A secret hole, huh? This is definitely starting to get interesting.' I thought as I got on my knees and began to navigate through the cramped hole. It somehow didn't seem man-made. The path had a few sharp turns here and there but eventually I came at the end of the tunnel. I was on the other side of the giant pile of rocks, in a forest, and completely covered in dirt. Good times.

I was brushing my clothes when I saw the path I'd followed had still not reached the end. It was much less defined because of the forest, but it was still there. Continuing my successful attempt at rushing the dust off of myself, I continued to forge my way through the forest with the mysterious pathway as my guide-light. The path had begun to take a turn upward; it was gradually growing steep.

After a few minutes, I eventually came upon a gap in the path. The rough treacherous sea and the rocks of the cliff were all that there was at the bottom. The fall, if it occurred, would have been fatal. The gap was too big to jump across. Remembering a certain bridge in **HP7** , I took out my Koden and willed a bridge to form, accessing the story of the three brothers and the Deathly Hallows within the last book of the **Harry Potter** series.

As soon as the bridge formed though, the drain in my strength was instantaneous. I fell and crumpled on the forest floor as my knees lost the strength to hold me up. I gasped as I saw dark spots in my vision growing bigger and bigger. 'No! No! No… Don't lose it!' I dug my fingernails into my arm; the pain effectively kept me from falling off the edge and losing consciousness.

Somehow I knew that the bridge I'd created was a pathetic excuse for one. I scrambled across it just in time before it crumbled and fell into the sea below. Still gasping, I leaned against a tree and tried to bring my elevated heartbeat and receding consciousness back to normal levels. Even after both tasks were done I stayed there, feeling too tired and enjoying the light breeze on my sweaty skin too much. 'So I guess trying to pull something out of a story that is within another story is a no-no.' I thought sarcastically. I don't know how long I stayed there but I knew I was wasting time now since it was starting to get dark fast, so I got up to complete my adventure and return quickly.

The path was continued here. I wondered how they, whoever it was, crossed this area. I scanned the other side and notice a rope one end of which was tied to the top branch of a tree on this side and the other end tied at a tree's trunk on the other side. 'I guess whoever it is used that rope to swing across.' Having a slight fear of heights, I shivered at the thought and continued on my way.

The forest along the path was starting to thin, the trees were being replaced by boulders of various sizes. By then the sun had already set, leaving the sky colored in a beautiful shade of orange. For the second time, the path was leading straight into the face of a giant rock mountain. Hoping I wouldn't have to crawl through another hole, I kept true to the pathway. It led to a hole, alright.

The path led straight to a cave. It was huge and at least three times my height. Feeling in my gut I'd reached my destination, I began to proceed with caution. I stuck to the walls of the cave, with my back to it, and went in one step at a time. The darkness took its toll on me and I almost stumbled a few times. The cave was straight for a few feet and then it veered sharply to the left. I stuck to the left wall of the cave and once I reached the turn, I peeked.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** This one's a bit bigger, isn't it?

That huge ass traditional Chinese building? It's actually called a Chinese pagoda. It's how I described it before I knew what it was actually called. I ended up not changing it 'cause I loved it.

I am NOT gonna do a disclaimer down here as well from now on. If you do't know, I am one LAZY gal. If you want a disclaimer, read the one I wrote on top. That's all you're gonna get out of me from now on...

Anyways, whatcha think of the chapter? Don't be shy and go type out that review. I'll be waiting... *trying not to souund like a pervy stalker* Don't forget to fav and follow either! If you don't I'll kick your ass so... no pressure! Seriously though, you guys are awesome and I love hearing from you so really do review. I'm especially weak towards the long ranting ones. Also, any doubts or questions? Feel free to put 'em up in your reviews or just PM me. I'll be happy to clear 'em.

Traveler's got some writing to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the shows, books, animes, mangas or... is there anything left? Whatever... I don't own any of them. All I own is my OC and... nope that's it.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 20 ~**

It was too dark and I couldn't see a thing. But as my eyes adjusted, I could detect a giant dark mass at the end of the cave. My heart was beating madly in my chest, threatening to break free any second. Since I was in an anime-world, I was honestly afraid of it happening too. Suddenly, a blast of musty air hit my face and I quickly scrambled back behind the wall with a squeak.

'What the heck was **that**?'

Fighting against every survival instinct in my body to run, I peeked again. This time, I could detect the sound of someone breathing. It wasn't human, that I could tell. It wasn't normal sized either. Now that I'd noticed it, I realized the sound of the breathing was filling the entire cave. It was deep, old and somehow… peaceful? I couldn't tell why I suddenly found my fear almost halved as I listened to the deep breathing of the creature that was hidden from my view.

I took a deep breath. 'This ain't exactly the first craziest thing you've done, is it?' I assured myself as I took out the Koden. From it, I pulled out **HP3** since I knew exactly where the spell I wanted was in that book. Stuffing the Koden back inside my jacket, I opened **HP3** to the page I wanted and brought it slightly above my head and came out of my hiding place, facing the creature that was hidden in the dark.

" **Lumos**."

Instantly, a white light shone out from the book, casting its brightness to all corners of the cave. And there it sat, a creature of legends even for this world. In front of me was a 50 foot long, 20 foot high creature covered in green feathers and with a reptile like face for which the only word I could come up with was…

"Dragon." I whispered out.

My knees gave away and fell on the ground, but I didn't take my eyes off of what was in front of me. Its eyes were closed and it had a white beard on his elongated reptile-like face. "Old." Apparently my brain had decided that one word responses to the situation at hand was more than enough.

I looked at it. 'It looks peaceful enough.' I thought, but I didn't drop my guard. Suddenly it opened its eyes and looked straight at me. My eyes widened at this sudden situation, but I kept my ground. I didn't exactly have the opening to run either since I was still on the floor with wobbly knees.

Though I couldn't actually understand it per say, glaring at someone who's suddenly invaded one's personal space is a pretty universal message: Who the hell are you?

"Lyra." I quickly introduced myself. Suddenly my head was filled with an image of a young face with a soft smile and kindness in her eyes. She's putting flowers around it and over its head in a crown. She's playing with it. She looked so tiny. I felt its fear for her safety.

"Apis?" I asked, surprised. I heard a low rumbling which I took for a yes. "She's fine." I answered, my brain reverting back to complete sentences, "She's safe." My words came out in a rush.

Now that I was over the initial shock, I got up, my eyes filled with complete wonder this time. "You're a Sennenryu." I breathed out, unbelievingly. "You're huge." My voice was barely a whisper,, "Majestic. You're from a world of myths." I got closer as I got a bit braver, all the while taking the sight in like a blind man who could see for the first time. In front of me was an actual, living, breathing **dragon**!

As I got closer, I noticed its green feathers were somehow wilted, its face filled with wrinkles, its beard snow white. "You're not old," I said, crouching in front of the dragon's face resting on the ground. "You're ancient." The dragon's eyes gave me its answer. They were filled with things it'd seen and experienced, from the years it'd lived.

The dragon looked at me and I felt his gaze piercing into my very soul. I felt like it was searching for something. For a long time, like this, it held my gaze and didn't blink. I didn't look away either. After who knows how long, he closed his eyes, releasing me from his psychological spell. Breathing out, I sat down on the spot where I'd been crouching. Tentatively, I held my hand stretched out in front of me, my palm facing it, only a few inches away from its snout. As I worried over whether or not I should close the distance, the dragon took the decision for me. It brought its head forward to let me touch it, and closed its eyes.

I felt like I was touching one of the oldest books there ever was. I couldn't read the contents, but I was filled with ecstasy at just being able to touch it. I realized living beings were the story books I couldn't hear. They were the books I actually had to live with and understand its deepest meanings. They were the books who I could not read unless they opened up to me, opened up their emotions. I couldn't read the stories within them, they had to tell them to me.

Feeling at one with a creature whom I could not understand, I felt old without knowing why. I felt its age, but could not see what it went through. I felt its life, but could not see what it experienced. I felt the story but couldn't read the book. Not without the book's permission anyway; I remembered how I was able to read Apis off of the dragon's thoughts and realized that it was because he was thinking about her and wondering where she was, and thinking about the times he'd spent with her unconsciously. It was those unconscious stories that I'd seen, dimly might I add. It was the emotions accompanied with it that helped the images reach me.

'I have mind reading powers?' I asked myself as I still observed the dragon in front of me. I wondered if the dragon could fly. I looked back at it and asked the same. The dragon again made a deep rumbling noise from the base of its throat which I again took to be a yes. Since I'd guessed the answer, I took the mind reading thing to be a no.

My hand slid from its snout to rubbing under its jaw, the beard tickling my hand. "What're you doing here?" I asked, almost whispering the words, "All alone." The dragon looked back at me, its eyes again holding my gaze. My brain was suddenly receiving images of green birds flying in the sky. 'Wait, those aren't birds.'

"There're more of you." I realized. I wasn't mind reading, instead was receiving images of those memories that was most dear to it; in a way, the stories in its life that the dragon held close to its heart. I don't think it could have worked if it'd remembered some random building it'd seen in flight or some random conversation it'd had in the past; the memory needed to have a very emotional link to its personality if I had to access it and its permission to do the same. Somewhere in my head, I realized why I could see the images of Daddy's recounted tale.

As I sat there, drinking the ancient feel that was coming off of it, I heard a noise from behind me that was definitely inside the cave. I quickly muttered " **Nox**." and dove off into a dark corner. I stuck close to the wall beside the giant Sennenryu and kept my eyes peeled for the intruder.

My eyes had adjusted to the light from my book and so I couldn't even make out the silhouette of the intruder, but I could hear the footsteps. I became still as the footsteps grew closer stopping just a few feet away from me. I stood hidden with my guards up, ready to defend myself and the dragon at a moment's notice.

"Hey Ryuuji! I thought I saw a light here…"

The familiar voice threw me off a bit though.

The dragon beside me raised its head slightly. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness a bit and I saw the tiny silhouette of the intruder who was wearing a particularly pointy hat. "Here! Look what I brought for you! Bokuden jii-chan's butaman! I know you love them!" After a pause, "I'm fine! I was taken by the Marines but I was saved by a weird group of pirates…" 'What about **me**?' Another pause.

"… what?"

Figuring the time was right, I stepped out, "You know, they weren't **all** pirates."

"Who's there?" The girl yelled.

" **Lumos**." I shined the light both on Apis's frightened face and my curious one. "What're **you** doing here?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?" Apis yelled in reply, her voice dripping with fear and courage at the same time. The echoing walls amplified her shriek, making me wince.

Before I could form any sort of reply, her head snapped in the direction of the dragon who'd eaten a basket filled with something that she'd brought in one go. "Don't gobble it all at once!" Apis whined as dragon let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a burp! I couldn't help but snigger at the sight; an ancient dragon was acting like an indulgent child and a young girl was acting like the livid mother.

"Yo Apis! Lyra!" Luffy yelled happily as he came around the corner.

"Hey!" I replied, surprised at his appearance. "Whatcha doing here?"

"NO! Stay away from him!" Apis yelled. But Luffy'd already seen the dragon. He froze on the spot. I was looking at his reaction when I heard a scream which echoed through the cave and blew my head off. I looked at Nami behind him who was looking at the giant creature in horror. Apis was standing with her hands thrown in protection against us.

"What're you doing?" I asked, "Do you honestly think you or the one behind you should even fear us? It's at least fifty times bigger than you and clearly doesn't need protection from a bunch of ants like us! I doubt we'll even be a bother."

"COOL! COOL! THIS IS SO COOOOOOL!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards it. He climbed all over the poor thing basically running across it as he yelled the same words over and over again like some sort of mantra.

I looked at Luffy's antics with a sort of horrified expression and then turned to Apis and bowed in apology, "I stand corrected." As she tried to desperately pull of a Luffy who was nuzzling against the dragon's head, Nami whispered from behind me, "Luffy… stop… that!"

I laughed from amusement and tried to calm her, "It's alright! He won't hurt us!"

"It's a **dragon**!" She whispered back with more force, as if I didn't already realize that. "They don't exist. They're not **supposed** to exist!"

"Apparently they do!" I said, pointing dramatically with both hands towards the topic at hand who was still being hugged by Luffy. I turned back towards the ancient creature and murmured loud enough for Nami to catch my words, "The Sennenryu aren't a legend," I said with an ear to ear grin plastered on my face, "They're real."

I went closer as Luffy asked in excitement, "You're so awesome! Where're you from?!" The dragon opened his eyes and looked at Luffy with that ancient gaze that had managed to capture me. I looked as Luffy's expression faded from excitement to surprise and then to understanding. I was about to ask what was wrong when Luffy addressed the dragon with a voice filled with compassion, "I see… You want to get back to your home."

"You can understand him?" I asked, surprised at the development.

"More or less." Luffy answered.

"Mm." Apis suddenly hummed out of the blue. "Ryuuji says it's okay to be friends with you." She turned to us and said. "He knows you both are good people."

"Me too?" I asked the dragon as Luffy just smiled. "Ryuuji. Is that his name?" I asked as I crouched down beside him.

"How can you understand him?" Apis asked Luffy, ignoring me.

"Just somehow." Luffy replied in a deadpan as he got up.

"What do you mean 'somehow'? How?"

" **You** can understand him too, can't you?" I asked her, voicing my doubt.

"Well… That's actually…"

"Could it be?" Nami came forward and asked. "Are you a Devil's Fruit User?"

Apis looked at Nami surprised, having noticed her only then. "Mm. I ate the _Hiso Hiso no Mi_ and I can now understand the heart of every animal." I think ' _hiso'_ means 'whisper'.

"It's thanks to the Devil's Fruit that I met Ryuuji." She told us with a soft smile etched on her face. In my head, as she narrated how she came across the dragon, none of the images were clear but the emotions were high definition. I could feel how surprised Apis felt when she heard a lone voice filled with sadness, when she decided to find the source having been a kind child filled with sympathy, how happy she'd been since then till now for having had Ryuuji and having been able to be there for him.

Slowly though, her narration took a sad turn. "Ryuuji lost all of his strength over the years and also his nakama. He's been searching all alone for the Dragon's Nest that's on the Lost Island." She said as she stroked her friend.

"Lost Island?" I asked in surprise. "Didn't that place sink thousands of years ago?" Nami finished for me.

Apis shrugged, "Ryuuji says it'll resurface again soon. He says 'It's time' but he doesn't remember where it is anymore." Her voice took a desperate tone, "He lost all his strength and he can't fly but still he keeps saying he just wants to go **home**. I want to help so badly but I can't do **anything**."

Feeling for her, I held her hand from where I was sitting. She smiled at the gesture and continued, "There aren't any clues in that old legend and so I asked some of the Marines who were passing by about it." My grip on her hands tightened as I guessed the rest. "It was a big mistake; they were looking for the Ryuukotsu."

"The bones of the Sennenryu that grant eternal youth." I stated quietly to myself.

"Mm," Apis agreed on hearing me, "They said I had to tell them everything I know. When I denied knowing anything they didn't believe me, probably because of this claw pendant that Ryuuji gave me." She held out the pendent of a white claw that was around her neck. I realized that that was what she holding on to and praying when we were making our escape from the Marine ships three days ago.

"The Marines are supposed to help people, to uphold the law." I muttered, seething. "Kidnapping young children… Is **that** what's called 'law' these days?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's too dangerous to do alone Apis." Nami slightly chided.

"I know it's dangerous. That's why I haven't said anything to Bokuden jii-chan or the villagers. I don't want them to be in danger either." I quietly marveled at her maturity and compassionate mind. You don't get to see that these days even in an adult, let alone a child.

"I want to get Ryuuji back to his birthplace no matter what." Apis began to talk to the dragon rather than us, "You always say that right, that you'll get your strength back if you can reach the Dragon's nest? No matter what happens, I'll find that place." Her voice was filled with determination. "I'll find that place and take you there. I promise. I'll find it… for you."

We sat there in the silence of her promise, the wish to help Ryuuji filling all our hearts. The ancient dragon nuzzled into his friend's hands; no doubt thanking her for the hope she was giving him. I sat there, wondering what I could do to help Ryuuji. As I made plans for hitting a library on the island for ancient texts on the Lost Island, if there were any, a certain straw hated boy proved my plans to be for naught.

" _Yosh_! Then I'll take you there!"

Apis turned and looked at Luffy in shock as I simply laughed heartily. "Typical." I managed to put out in between my laughs. "Weren't you listening?" Nami asked, skeptical. "The Lost Island is supposed to be at the bottom of the **sea**."

"And the Sennenryu aren't supposed to **exist**!" I grinned and replied, "Besides, Ryuuji says it's going to resurface again."

"The island isn't on any map." Nami pointed out.

"And that's where we're going!" Luffy declared, her words falling on deaf ears. I sniggered as Nami sighed and conceded with a smile, "Guess there's no helping it. Let's do it!" She snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Really?" Apis asked incredulously, her voice filled with hope, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now that that's decided," Luffy exclaimed, "Give me some more hugs!" He happily went to Ryuuji with outstretched arms. I was sitting right beside Ryuuji's head this whole time and laughed as Luffy came closer.

"Wait… Luffy!" Apis protested. She protested too late.

Ryuuji suddenly got his mouth wide open and Luffy ended up falling inside his mouth. Before any of us could get him out, the dragon snapped his mouth shut, trapping the upper half of the rubber boy inside.

"Eek!" I scrambled back a little and squeaked out in shock as Nami and I looked at Luffy's flailing legs.

"I forgot to tell you…" Apis said, her hands on her hip, again bringing the image of a mother in my head. She appeared a little sheepish. "Ryuuji is a bit senile."

"Huh?" I asked in a high-pitch voice, still bewildered at the situation.

" _Alle_? _ALLEEEE_?!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he tried to pull himself out of the dragon's death-grip. Since his hands were also inside Ryuuji's jaws, what he ended up doing was flailing his legs a bit more. He twisted them around, getting a footing on the dragon's upper jaw and tried to pull himself out again. Suddenly he went limp.

"Luffy?" Nami called out uncertainly. Thankfully, he was still alive.

"Look, a _butaman_!"

That did it for me and I rolled on the flooring, laughing, my eyes spouting tear fountains as I heard Apis and Nami begin to snigger as well, Nami with her head in her hands in exasperation.

Then we heard a noisy gulp.

I was reduced to peals of laughter and guffaws as Nami and Apis screamed, "DON'T EAT IT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** It's another beautiful weekend and its time to treat you guys to a new chapter! Woohoohoo!

This will be the chapter size I'll try and maintain from now on. I hope I'll be able to do it *looks off into the sunset with a hopeful expression* I'll do my best.

How was this chapter? Do tell me! Don't forget to review, fav and follow! xoxoxo

Traveler wants to fly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece, I really do. But I don't. Which is why I have to put up this disclaimer, get it?**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 21 ~**

"Why didn't you go back down again?" Apis asked curiously.

"Didn't want to." I replied as I circled Ryuuji with interest, studying his form and girth. "Much more interesting here." I continued as I examined his wing. "Can you lift it?" I asked a little loudly.

The dragon replied by lifting his wing a few inches before it dropped heavily. I winced when I heard the thud. "Are you some sort of doctor?" Apis asked again. I grinned and said, "No! It's just that... My gramps used to not be able to move much either. I'm just checking if Ryuuji has any swelling through his body." I tried to look around but since a dragon is completely new for me, I ended up with no idea how to help the poor thing. I sighed in frustration and looked at him, scratching my head hoping some idea would pop up. "He doesn't seem to have much problem moving individual parts."

"Well I told you that you shouldn't have gobbled it all at once!" Apis said exasperated. I looked around to see her staring accusingly at the dragon who seemed somehow submissive in front of the tiny girl. "What's wrong?" I asked finally, curious at their new spat. All through the few hours we'd been waiting for Nami and Luffy to show up with the rest of the gang, I'd been audience to the odd fights and making-up conversations of the mother and child, which was one-sided for me. Most of the fights had been around the topic of _butamans_.

"He says that his tongue hurts after gobbling the hot _butamans_ and I say, serves him right!" She said with her arms crossed and staring down at the dragon. Ryuuji let out a noise that sounded a lot like a whimper. I chuckled and asked, "How in the world was it still hot?"

"He says it was still very hot in the middle," she grumbled a reply.

I could hardly wipe the grin off my face as I sat down in front of him. "Open your mouth, big guy."

Ryuuji's tongue was red enough. I half expected to see a forked tip, but his mouth was more like a crocodile's, except the teeth were more herbivorous in nature. As I examined the tongue, I realized there were blisters.

"I think I can help out with these…" I muttered as I took **Koden** and opened it. "It **might** work." I said again, making my uncertainty clear as I furnished **HP6**.

"Wow…" Apis muttered at the floating book in front of me as I stuffed **Koden** back inside. I smirked, "Oh yeah, you didn't know… I ate the Koden Koden no Mi. I'm basically a woman of stories and legends!" I quite liked the tone of the title, granted its self made.

I pointed the book at Ryuuji's open mouth ignoring the tensed mother for now. I was nervous as it was; I wasn't sure if the spell could treat boils or not. "Well, cross your fingers…"

" **Episky**."

The blisters on Ryuuji's tongue magically vanished, to every sense of the phrase. I let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat that had formed as a result of the spell. "ALRIGHT! Ryuuji is still in one piece!" I declared happily.

Apis's happy face was instantly replace by a livid one, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL IN ONE PIECE?!" I laughed nervously as put my hands in front of me in defense, "Now, now… It was just a harmless metaphor. I wasn't sure it would work." I basically whispered the last sentence.

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?!"

"Well I wanted to help in **some** way!" I yelled back defensively. "I feel useless…"

After she calmed down a bit at some cajoling on my part and Ryuuji's, she turned her attention again to the book. "What is that book? I've never seen that language…" She mumbled.

I was surprised, "It's in English." I held out the book for her inspection. "I prefer English books…" I added for good measure since this was a Japanese world. 'Come to think of it, does English even exist in this world?'

"Oh yea… I know of the language a bit… It's native to a small island in West Blue right? Um, what was the name?" I stood gaping at this revelation. 'Seriously? A small island?'

"Its name is similar to that of the language… I can't **remember** it!" Apis said, frustrated.

"England…?" I asked tentatively.

"What? No!" She exclaimed giggling. "That's a weird name! No, it was something else… Engri.. Eng… Englorie!" She exclaimed just as the blinking light bulb above her head finally lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Englorie?" I asked with a mocking tone as I tried to touch the light bulb, but it simply turned to smoke. "That's even weirder."

"No, it's not!" Apis said defiantly. "The island's name is Englorie." She began reciting the entire history out of the blue. "Englorie was a kingdom known for its pirates a long time ago. Even though the island was small, the power it amassed was huge. The pirates were a large part of its manpower."

"The pirates were allies?" I asked curiously. "Aren't they **pirates**? Lawless and everything?"

"It's true, pirates rarely work for someone. But the pirates coming from there were all patriotic and would do anything for their kingdom, even bring down others. As they spread, their language spread with them. Eventually, even after all the kingdoms under them gained freedom, the English language continued to be popular for a long time. But a few centuries ago I think, the language came to be used less and less until eventually only a few words here and there began to be used. Wanted posters gained popularity around the time of Englorie's rise to power so it's customary to still use English in them. English isn't of much use here in Gunkan Island but I hear it's still taught in all the major kingdoms, but its use is very limited."

'Well what do you know?!' I suppressed a snort, 'England is **Englorie**! It sounds like a frikking fairy land in Disney World!' The tears threatened to make an entrance.

"Is that book from that place?" Apis asked curiously. "Uh... yea… sure…" I muttered uncertainly. "Apis looked at me with a slightly awe-filled expression, "Wow, you're really knowledgeable, huh? With being able to read English books… and even that big one to boot!"

I laughed embarrassedly, "It's nothing like that! They're actually pretty simple."

"How do you shine that light?" She asked pointing up to the book above us. "And how did you heal Ryuuji's tongue?" She didn't even let me complete my sentence.

"Well, using these books," I said as I brought forth all the five remaining books of the **HP** series and let them orbit me. "All books are portals to different worlds. These particular seven books can access a world where magic is real. It's a world of wizards and witches, spells and magical creatures." I didn't realize how my eyes were sparkling with excitement as I described my favorite books. "It's magical to every sense of the word. The books themselves follow the story of a boy as he grows up in this world. He doesn't know he's a wizard and ends up going to a wizarding school. He's basically got no clue what to do, and he and two of his friends always end up in the middle of **some** sort of mess." By then a grin was etched on my face as I recollected the events of the first book.

"What kinda messes?" Apis's question made me jump as I'd almost forgotten she was even there as I listened to **HP1**.

I grinned, "You want me to tell the story?"

"Mm!"

"Hell no!" I chuckled at Apis's crestfallen face. "Why not?!" she asked with a pout.

" **Because** , I hate telling stories without the details." I told her seriously. "It just feels wrong."

"Then tell it in detail," she insisted."Ryuuji says he wants to hear it too!"

"No way, big guy." I said as I crouched down and rubbed his lower jaw. "If I begin in detail, I'll never finish telling the story; I probably won't even complete the first book." I sighed, feeling a bit sympathetic. "Another thing I hate is leaving a story unfinished. It's disrespectful." I lightly lectured as I returned all the books to **Koden** , plunging us into the darkness. "Oops…"

Apis pouted, "But we wanna hear it!"

"Maybe some other time," I smiled sadly in the dark, knowing it may never happen. Apis looked at me as if she was about to say something, but her eyes slipped right past me. 'I can see her?'

"Sunlight," she said out loud.

"Huh?" I got up to turn around and sure enough, the dark corners of the cave weren't dark anymore; the daylight streamed into the cave just enough so that we were able to see without my Wand-Lighting Charm. 'You don't have a wand…' I mildly corrected myself.

"It's morning already?" I asked in surprise. "I really don't get how time works in this world," I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the mouth of the cave. "Going outside for a bit!" I yelled back to Apis.

The sky was turning brighter by the second and I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The air back in my world is too polluted to take deep breaths like that. The abundance of trees here threw me off a bit every time I saw them, having grown in a city where greenery is too close to being a myth.

I sat down there at the mouth of the cave, cross legged, and closed my eyes, listening to the chirping birds and the rustling leaves. It seemed ironic how this world seemed so peaceful and beautiful even though it was teeming with pirates. As I enjoyed the morning breeze, I heard someone coming up… no, it was more than one person; they weren't even trying to be quiet. I narrowed my eyes at the path, looking out for the intruders.

"I can't believe that old man hadn't finished his tale even then…" Nami's voice immediately relaxed my features into a questioning one, 'Bokuden jii-chan's tale wasn't over? WOW!'

"Why've you dragged us up here though?" Zoro's gruff voice sounded close and I got up, dusting off the mud.

"I've got to show you guys something." Nami replied.

"It's so HUGE!" Luffy yelled.

"Honestly…" Sanji's muttering was just audible as I saw them walk over, "You use that word too much."

"Look! It's Lyra!" Usopp exclaimed as he waved to me. I waved back with a smile and walked towards them. "I thought you ditched," Zoro said he got closer. "Sorry?" I replied to his slightly disappointed tone with an annoyed one.

"Lyra -chwaaan!" Sanji exclaimed as twirled and got down on one knee in front of me, taking my hand. "You look as beautiful as the dawn itself!" he said with his hand near his chest and his eyes closed in an earnest expression. "If I could capture this moment forever in my heart I would do so and preserve that image for a thousand years: the image of the dawn." Sparkles were flying all around him.

"Well for your information, the 'dawn' hasn't even brushed yet," I replied in a dead pan, successfully suppressing my blush. It's not every day you're told you're as beautiful as the dawn itself! Well, never in my case.

"Shut up, Love-Cook!" Zoro grumbled, annoyed.

"What was that?" Sanji asked in a dangerously slow tone as he got up and face his opponent.

"Would both of you STOP THAT!" Nami yelled. "Come on!"

"What's going on?" Usopp asked as fell into step beside me and we all followed Nami.

"Something huge," I grinned and repeated Luffy's words. I walked a bit faster, past Nami, and left everyone behind to give Apis some forewarning. I reached in front of Ryuuji but I couldn't see my fellow escapee anywhere. "They're here." I yelled.

"Really?" I heard her voice reply, the echoing walls of the cave made it hard to pinpoint.

"WHAAAAAAAA…?!"

I turned to see Nami and Luffy's grinning faces, Sanji and Zoro horrified ones and Usopp's excessively gaping face. Honestly, I didn't know lower jaws could go that far down.

"Yo, _minna_!" Apis waved happily from on top of Ryuuji, a grin plastered on her face.

As Sanji and Zoro mumbled their incredulity, I walked over to Usopp suppressing my laughter. I was feeling incredibly devilish.

"Wanna touch?" I asked, standing beside him and leaning in.

"Is ith thame?" he asked stutteringly, his tongue out of his agape mouth. I was slightly stunned he was even considering the offer. He isn't as spineless as everyone thinks.

"Sure, sure! Can't you see Apis sitting on top of him?" I pointed out in happy voice as I pushed him towards Ryuuji. "As tame as a lion!"

"That's not reassuring!" He yelled in horror as Ryuuji got closer and closer until both their snouts hit. I heard Usopp whimper as Ryuuji stuck out his tongue and licked his face. "And that's a kiss!" I said in a happy voice followed immediately by an uncertain one, "Or a tasting…"

"Ryuuji's a bit senile. He might think you're food!" Apis warned from above but it was too late. Usopp was already trapped between the massive jaws of the Sennenryu. "I'm being eaten!" Usopp cried as Luffy and I started snorting.

"He looks like a trout." Luffy got out from between his laughs.

"How?" I asked dumbstruck.

"You know, like this… and that way… also like this…" the captain proceeded to show me various antics none of which I understood.

"You have no idea how do you?" I muttered in a deadpan.

"Why are you guys just **talking**?!" Usopp yelled, "Get me outta here!"

"Let him be eaten… good riddance." Zoro said and smirked which Usopp couldn't see.

"Zoroooooo…"

"Nah, that might lead to food poisoning." Sanji provided.

"Shut up, Love-Cook!" Tears of laughter were basically flowing like rivers down my face. "Lyra… help!" Usopp moaned.

I wiped the tears and crouched down beside Ryuuji, "Now now big guy, let thing poor thing go. He ain't your chew toy." The dragon was experimentally squeezing the sniper's head. "It'll end up exploding."

"Ryuuji!" Apis scolded sharply. I could **literally** feel the massive dragon tense up beside me. "Let him go!"

Immediately Usopp's head was free and Usopp was nowhere to be seen. "Wha…?" I mumbled as I turned around and found him crouched behind a giant rock and peeping out warily at the dragon. I snickered as I went and sat down beside him, patting his head and consoling the crying pirate.

As I tried to get his knees to stop knocking against each other, Apis began her tale.

XXXXXXXXXX

The seven of us stood out in the sun as we tried to solve the problem Sanji had posed: how do we get Ryuuji off the island without attracting attention, especially from the Marines who were now on the island. Everyone had readily boarded on the plan of getting Ryuuji except Usopp who was dragged along. But it seemed he had enough sense to know that his whining would be to no avail. Besides, he really did want to help after he heard Apis's request.

"We've got to get him down to the sea from here, through the wilderness. Through the town is obviously out of the question." Nami muttered.

"We could carry him." Sanji put in, "Luffy, moss-head and I could easily do it." Zoro gave him a death glare at that.

"You can't," I said before Apis could, "Ryuuji is practically ancient. Taking him down will be rough on him, but with you three even the worst could happen." I added, looking at them with half open black beady eyes and a sweat-drop. I seem to love the sweat-drop.

"Then how do we carry him?" Zoro asked. I walked away towards the edge of a cliff which was near the cave. The view of the sea from this height was breathtaking.

"Maybe some kind of cart…?" Nami wondered out loud. The salty breeze played at my hair as I looked out into the blue vastness. I looked towards the beach and found something very interesting.

"Usopp's nose!" I snorted and covered my mouth.

"You're right!" Luffy exclaimed, following my pointing finger, and laughed along with me as Usopp scratched his nose self-consciously.

"That's perfect!" Nami suddenly exclaimed from beside me. "Alright, we're definitely gonna need a cart. If you guys would do the honors." Nami said pointing to the forest behind us.

" _Yosh_! Leave it to us!" Luffy declared as he flexed his muscles and shot into the midst of the trees. " **Gomu Gomu no Gatling**!" The trees fell in a blink of the eye.

" _Sugoi_ …" A Japanese praise fell from my mouth as Sanji followed his captain. He put out a series of powerful kicks that brought down trees like broken lamp posts. Zoro dashed out from behind me, pulling out his three swords and brought down even more trees with a majestic feel I couldn't describe.

"Are these people even human?" I asked to no one in particular. I was secretly wishing I could have joined though.

"For Ryuuji, we might need a bit more…" Apis mumbled uncertainly from beside me.

Grabbing the opportunity to show off, I took the stage. I ran to the forest from where the monster trio was returning carrying their three to four logs at once. " **Seriously** , are they human?!"

Furnishing the **Koden** , I took out four books: **HP4** to **HP7**. Putting my hands out as I brought them close to a few trees, I braced myself for the inevitable energy drain with a grin.

" **Diffindo**!"

The extra energy I forced into the spells did the trick. Four trees around me fell with a massive crash. The energy drain wasn't as big as I'd expected it was going to be and hence I was still standing. Granted, I was sweating a bit.

" **Wingardium Leviosa**."

I walked out of the forest, beaming, with four trees trailing behind me. I piled the logs beside the rest and sat at the lowest log. "Is this enough?" Luffy asked, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

Nami smirked, "More than enough."

"Guess I'm up next" Usopp said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now that Usopp and Zoro have gone down, we probably need to get Ryuuji on the cart." I said as I admired Usopp's craftsmanship. The cart was a neat piece of work done in under half an hour. I can't even complete my homework within that time. Though everyone did help. I ended up using the Levitating Charm a few times and tired myself out. But, because of it, we ended up saving quite a bit of time considering we were short of it on account of the arrival of the Marines.

Usopp and Zoro had been instructed by Nami to get the ship in front of the cliff shaped like the former's nose. After they left, I asked curiously what exactly she had in mind. "We push of the cart and ride it down the cliff into the ocean," she'd said with an all-too-innocent smile. I gaped at her open mouthed for a few seconds and then just let out a visible sigh, "I thought **you** were the sane one." At that she'd answered playfully, "Hey, that's offensive!"

"Well, then how're we gonna get Ryuuji on the cart?" I asked

"You're right, I guess it's gonna be a problem. Can't exactly let **those** two handle it." She said in an I-would-rather-be-dead voice. The two of us stared at Luffy and Sanji, the former of which was picking his nose and the latter, swaying on the spot with hearts of eyes.

"Definitely not." I agreed readily.

"It's alright." Apis suddenly emerged from inside the cave. She'd gone in to check on Ryuuji a few minutes ago. "It's true he's weak and can't move much but if it's only this little distance, he can manage."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"It's fine, he said so himself."

"Himself?" Nami asked suddenly. "Ryuuji heard us?"

"Mm. He has pretty good hearing even though he's old." Apis said.

"Nice. I wish I could help." I said regretfully, "I know a Levitation Charm but I don't think it works on any living things."

Unfortunately, we had poor Ryuuji crawl to the mouth of the cave from where we took over. In the end, we had to rely on Sanji and Luffy's monstrous power but things didn't turn out as bad as Nami and I had feared. Just as we'd finished getting him on board, Nami looked out into the sea and exclaimed, "I see them!"

"Then they escaped from the Marines." I said.

" _Ii-ye_ " Nami shook her head, "I can see a marine ship right behind them."

"Crap."

" _Taihen_!" Apis suddenly yelled. It's curious how I hear the Japanese words when I know their meaning.

"What **now**?!"

"The Marines are already up the mountain!"

I ran towards the path and looked below. Sure enough the place was teeming with Marines. "If they look up they'll see us!" I said in panic. "We've got to hide."

In utter disobedience to my advice, the Sennenryu thought this to be the perfect time to lift his 10 foot long neck and head high and breath in the fresh air. "Forget I said anything." I sighed just as the Marines spotted us.

"Turn the cart around!" Nami yelled to Sanji and Luffy. "Turn it the direction of the Usopp's nose cliff! Dammit, they're sooner than I expected."

"Done!" Luffy yelled after both of them were done but it was too late; we'd already caught the Marines' eyes. I could hear the orders being yelled and see that our path was already being blocked by Marines, their numbers increasing. Just then, they cocked their guns and took aim.

"Stop!" Apis yelled and ran in front of their line of fire. "Don't shoot him!"

" **APIS**!" I yelled in horror but thankfully Ryuuji covered her with his wing, protecting her from any bullet. "Both of you, get back!" I yelled and ran in front of them. It was kind of an idiotic thing to say since, you know, the dragon **can't** **move**!

"Fire!" I heard the command and within seconds, **HP7** was in my hands. But even before that, the rubber man had taken his position in front of me.

" **Protego**!"

A huge blue shield appeared in front of me just as the Marines fired. Luffy took most of the hits but I knew it wouldn't affect him. The bullets that hit him continued its trajectory through his body for a small distance, but still couldn't break his skin. 'He looks like a porcupine…'

"It's useless…" Luffy grinned from underneath his signature straw hat as he sent the bullets right back where they came from. My shield took a few hits as well but it wasn't affected. The one who was affected was me. I slumped a little as my book claimed its share of my energy. "Dammit, I don't have the stamina…" I muttered, gritting my teeth.

"That's alright, my beautiful lady." Sanji walked over and stood beside his captain. "Leave the rest up to us."

"I'll just butt in when I feel like it then…" I panted and sat down cross-legged right there.

"Are you two Devil's Fruit users?"

A long slender man strolled out of the agitated Marine ranks, walking past their Commander and came face to face with Luffy and Sanji. His face was somehow square-like and his purple hair was slick and styled into the fashion of a hook that bounced with each step he took; you can't blame me for suddenly snorting out loud. The dirty look he shot me definitely didn't go undetected.

"Yup, Gomu Gomu no Mi." Luffy said.

"Koden Koden no Mi." I managed to say between my sniggers.

"What?!" The man sharply looked at me. I belatedly realized that I should have simply kept my mouth shut. I nervously laughed, though I noted the fact that the Marine leader seemed clueless to the reveal. "That can't be…"

"Leave her alone, weirdo." Sanji butted in. " **We're** your opponents."

"Very well…" The said weirdo muttered, his eyes reluctantly moving from me towards the two in front of him.

"What was that about?" Nami whispered to me.

"No clue… But I intend to find out." I said determinedly as the Marines charged with swords in hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's the second Marine ship mast breaking incident I've been involved in." I said as I looked at the receding view of the Gunkan Island. It was almost a dot. "The déjà vu feeling is immense."

"It can't be helped." Usopp said with an awkward smile as he came to the quarterdeck with ropes on his shoulder.

"For tying the cart to the ship?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Sorry I can't be of help." I said sadly.

"You've been more than helpful." Nami said kindly from beside me.

The Marines were easily overpowered by Luffy and Sanji but one of them had managed to get through them. I quickly got him with a Confundus Charm which sent him walking back where he came from in confusion, but the effect on me was more drastic than I'd imagined. The Shield Charm I'd cast earlier was one of the stronger versions (I did it by mistake; I should have used **HP4** ) which had already left me weak. The Confundus Charm had been an unexpectedly difficult spell to cast and it almost made me lose consciousness. After that, for sometime everything was a blur. But it definitely didn't go past my notice that the one I'd confounded was taken down by the lean guy who had the hook shaped hair, the one who was supposed to be an ally of the Marines. The anger at the betrayal helped me restart my motor functions but before I could join the fight (which, considering my physical state, was a **very** bad idea), Nami pulled me by the collar of my jacket and threw me on the cart beside Apis. The next thing I know, I'm speeding down the face of the mountain on a massive wooden cart at 60mph. To say that I didn't die would be a miracle, and a miracle it was. The cart didn't, by some luck, break when it hit the water. The Marine ship that was chasing Going Merry wasn't so lucky. As we landed, we smashed their mast and made it impossible for them to move. Luffy tied himself to his ship's mast, grabbed on to the cart that was carrying the Sennenryu, Apis and me and dragged us along until the ship was at a safe distance.

The ship was currently being brought to a standstill by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Apis was talking with Ryuuji, still hyper about having escaped the Marines. Nami was, like me, watching Usopp work with the ropes. After the other three came back, attaching the cart was over in a matter of minutes.

"All done!" Usopp said as he wiped his brow. He'd just finished tightening the ropes onto the cart.

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed from beside Nami.

"It sure was!" Apis yelled happily.

"It hurt my back…" I couldn't help but grumble. "Are you sure you're fine, Apis? Ryuuji?"

"Mm! We're alright!"

"Then we're ready to set sail anytime!" Nami said.

As everyone started bickering on which direction to take, I butted in, "Shouldn't we technically go **underwater**?" I smirked as I looked at the sniper for his reaction, "How about it? Shall we send you to the deep watery depths to explore, oh brave warrior of the sea?"

"NO WAY!" Usopp screamed in horror.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** ooo... posting a new chapter a day early! What a change! (did you notice the sarcasm?)

Alrighty, the reason the chapter is early is cuz I won't be home this weekend and posting it early seemed better than posting it late, right? So, enjoy!

As payment for posting it early I require reviews, faves and follows! I really am hungry for them.

I hope you like the chapter.

Love,

A Traveler who's never traveled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I want to own One Piece and any of the movies, shows or anything else that may be mentioned in this Fan Fiction. I give stress to the word 'want'.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 22 ~**

'My craving for bitter chocolate seems to have increased.'

It'd been in the morning we'd left Apis's home. For the first few hours we'd been flying, no scratch that, sailing blind. Ryuuji's instincts on which Nami had been relying had turned out to be a big fat nothing. Fortunately, Ryuuji managed to remember that Lost Island was east of Gunkan Island as a result of a certain set of unfortunate events. Long story short, I had to use a healing spell again on Ryuuji's head where Luffy had dropped a big pot filled with hot chow.

I'd been mostly resting inside the cabin to recover my strength, occasionally coming out for some fresh air when it got too stuffy. After Ryuuji's burning incident, we all had lunch with Sanji being the chef, thank the lords. I was sitting at the table, nibbling on the bar of dark chocolate Sanji had offered me as he and Zoro did the dishes.

"Here, Zoro."

"There you go."

"And another one."

"Zo-ro."

I was watching the unfolding scene with barely suppressed amusement as Sanji passed each dish to Zoro with commentary.

"You know, you don't have to say it **every** time." Zoro finally pointed out. Finally a snigger escaped me. The fangirl in me wasn't gonna keep quiet, I realized.

"So… what's up with you two?" I asked cautiously, a smile still on my face.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked as he turned to face me.

"What's the story?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked mystified.

"How'd you two begin?" my grin was ear-to-ear by then.

"You mean meet? At Baratie, I guess." Sanji answered uncertainly. "Nami-san said you were there."

"Not meet!" I said giggling, "You know…" I sang out.

"What?" Their unity was **not** helping me keep a straight face.

"Okay, let me put this in a different way. You guys are friends right?"

"I would barely say that." Zoro muttered with a contemptuous smirk as Sanji shot him a glare which conveyed the same message.

"So you guys have been together since the beginning?" I asked innocently.

"Well yeah…" Sanji answered, his words coming slowly as both of them realized what I was implying.

" **WE ARE NOT TOGETHER**!" Both of them yelled so loud, I nearly got blown off the table. I was already without balance considering I was laughing my butt off. They began yelling in turn, one shouting at me, the other trying to convince me.

"WE ARE IN NO WAY A COUPLE!"

"Men DO NOT interest me!"

"WHAT THE DO YOU MEAN BY IMPLYING THAT?"

"I'm only interested in WOMEN!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D BE INTERESTED IN THIS _KUSO_ ERO-COOK!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D BE INTERESTED IN THIS _AHOU_ MARIMO-HEAD!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING _AHOU_ , YOU BRAINLESS LOVE-COOK?"

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU SHITTY BLOCKHEAD!"

"STOP!" I yelled, still laughing. "I get it! I get it! You guys are **not** together!" I managed to squeeze between my laughs, "Do you think there's any chance of it happening in th…"

" **NO!** "

"Got it!" I wiped my still flowing tears as I got up and left the cabin, closing the door on the still bickering duo. "Well, there goes my OTP." I said to myself as I chuckled and let out an out-of-breath sigh. Though I did ship them together and I wanted it to happen, I honestly had no hope of it **actually** happening. Lord knows how many fan fictions I've read though.

"What was that all about?" Nami yelled from the crow's nest.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, "Just adding a little spice to their relationship." I sniggered to myself.

I walked out to the quarterdeck to realize it was occupied by the second bickering duo. Again, the conversations were one-sided for me as Apis yelled something to Ryuuji about not thanking her before they even found the Dragon's Nest. "Seriously…" I sighed and took a U-turn and headed for the deck instead.

"Yo Luffy, how're things looking?" I asked as I broke off a piece of the bar and threw it at him. "Catch!"

"Great!" Luffy caught the piece without even looking and gobbled it up. I don't know why I keep tossing him bits of chocolate (I've been doing it all morning) but I think he's starting to get used to it. It's fun to see him catch it with his head when I throw it too far off the target. "Except for this weird fog…" Luffy's voice trailed off. Before I could head over to him to figure out what he was talking about, Usopp's voice blared from above.

"The Marines are here! 6 o'clock!"

"What?" I exclaimed in exasperation and slumped over to the side and looked towards the back of the caravel. I couldn't spot the ship so I figured they were still far out. "Luffy, you heard him rig… WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I looked at the sight in front of me.

"THE MARINES ARE HERE?!" Apis came running from the back completely freaked out. Sanji and Zoro also had come outside the cabin by then. But none of were moving as we stared at the impossible sight in front of us.

There were two Going Merrys, each with a Luffy on their figureheads and both heading right for each other, albeit slowly. "Is that a…?"

Luffy experimentally extended his leg towards the other 'Luffy' who was doing the same. Their feet never met as it got swallowed into each other. 'The déjà vu feels never end.' I thought idly.

"It's a reflection." I said out loud just as Luffy stuck his head through the surface and Nami screamed his name from above in fear and frustration. Within moments his entire body was gone as the ship moved forward and its figurehead passed to the other side. "What do you see?" I asked, realizing a few seconds later that I should have asked if he was alright first.

"I can't see anything." His head suddenly popped out of the mirror-mirage, grinning. Seeing that he was alright, it put me a lot more at ease to face the approaching the fog. A few seconds later the entire ship had entered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is the second storm people, SECOND STORM!" I yelled as I lost my balance and fell as the ship swayed this way and that. I was utterly wet, bruised all over and I was starting to hate the déjà vu feels. Nami yelled orders from above to Sanji, Zoro and Usopp as Luffy held onto his hat and rode the storm up front.

"Ryuuji!" Apis yelled as she ran to the quarterdeck.

"No! Apis come back, it's too dangerous!" I crawled up the stairs on all fours, not trusting the storm or my footing enough to stand up on two legs. As soon as I reached the top, the ship lurched and I slid right to the back where I hit the railings with a grunt.

The first few seconds after we entered the mirage were peaceful ones, except for the panic that we could barely see each other, let alone where we were heading. After we passed the fog, there were a few seconds of utter calmness: the calm before the storm. It hit us out of nowhere, throwing all of us off our feet and Usopp off the crow's nest. After that, everything was utter chaos.

"I will never let you go!" I heard the girl yell, the tears in her eyes reflecting on her voice. She was holding on to one of the two ropes that tied Ryuuji's cart to the ship. The knots had loosened and the rope had started to slip away, pushing Ryuuji further into the ocean and away from the ship. Apis's tiny fingers could barely even hold the massive rope properly.

"Get back!" I yelled as took hold of the rope. But it kept slipping even after I firmly held on to it. No matter how tightly I grasped, it kept slipping away. Blood dripped from my hands and got washed away in the downpour but I barely registered the pain. I yelled and grunted in frustration, cursing my uselessness and my weak strength as Ryuuji fell into more and more danger of being washed away in the storm. Apis cried as she desperately clung on to me and pulled with all her tiny might.

Suddenly, strong hands came from behind me and held on to mine as Zoro pulled at the ropes with all his strength. Hope suddenly rising at his entrance, I coiled the ropes around my hands and pulled at them with all the strength I could muster, giving him the split second opening to do the same and take over for me. This prevented the rope from slipping and the burning away of our fingers.

"The other side is coming loose as well!" Apis yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Swing to other side with me!" Zoro yelled in my ear and I animatedly nodded.

My back was pressed against Zoro's chest and I could feel his muscles tense up as we swung to the left and caught hold of the second rope. This was too much for us and we ended up being pulled by the cart and got rammed up against the railing. I could hear the wood creak and moan at our combined weight and Ryuuji's. If we didn't do something, **all** of us were gonna fall into the sea. Personally, I can't swim so it wasn't exactly a valid option.

"Zoro! Let my hands go!" I yelled, a precarious idea forming. My hands were firmly under his and there was no way I could move without his consent.

"Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Zoro slightly loosened his grip, though not by much considering it could endanger Ryuuji. But it was enough for me and I wriggled my way out of his grip as I let go of the ropes completely. I got out of the cage that were his arms and took out **HP5**. I aimed the book and yelled " **Incarcerous**!"

Writhing black ropes shot out from my book and tied itself to the rope. I swung the book back, making the magical rope tie its other end at the mast, placing Ryuuji out of any immediate danger. Zoro and Apis let go of the rope as soon as this fact sunk in and ran to me.

The spell had been a strong one and the expected drain of energy had left me crumpled on the floor. By the time they reached me though, I had already gotten up on my knees. "Are you alright?" Zoro asked in a concerned voice as he crouched near me and Apis held on to me, trying to keep me up with her tiny strength. "I'm fine!" I tried to say nonchalantly but I expect I sounded utterly tired because Zoro gave me one hell of a bitchface.

"Come on." Zoro pulled me up and the three of us began walking towards the deck, desperately trying to keep our balance in the chaotic storm. "Ryuuji…" I heard Apis whisper in concern as she looked back. "There's nothing more you can do." I said to her. "What Ryuuji wants is for **you** to stay safe. Get inside the cabin and stay there. Ryuuji is safe now." Apis knew I was right and so she nodded her assent, though reluctantly.

As soon as she went in, Zoro addressed me, "You should too."

" **Hell** no!" I replied riled. "I wanna stay in your arms a bit longer." I said with a lewd smile.

I was acutely aware of Zoro's well toned muscles in which I was safely cocooned. Even back on the quarterdeck, I had to try real hard to focus when I could feel his chest pressed up so close to my body. I **dare** you to tell me you wouldn't have been turned on in the same situation!

Zoro expression instantly turned into one of surprise, horror and slight fear (though I don't know why), "What the hell is wrong with you, woman!" He yelled as he immediately let go of me and I was reduced to fits of laughter. He stalked off towards the deck and I was left thinking how my every emotion was heightened in this world, including my hidden pervy self. I'm a closet pervert, like Ebisu.

After that, I began helping in any way I could. Halfway through the storm, the sails unfurled and we all had to run about and help to tie it back up again. Another déjà vu. About half an hour later Luffy yelled, "I see light!"

"What?!" Nami yelled back. "That's probably the eye of this typhoon!"

"Look!" Usopp pointed right ahead and yelled, "I see an island there." Sure enough, there was an island and it was the only place where it wasn't raining and was washed with sunlight. "Let's go there." Nami said.

"Set sail for the Lost Island!" Luffy commanded happily as I realized the same. We'd finally reached the Dragon's Nest. But in all honesty, there was also another thought in my head.

"It's the Mysterious Island." I said to myself with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This place is in utter ruins." I said mildly. The monster trio had just finished dragging the cart from the ocean. Apis had gotten on it and was talking to Ryuuji.

"Well it **was** abandoned…" Nami offered as she got off the ship.

"Look! Doesn't this look like a dragon?" Usopp asked pointed at a sculpture. "This must be the island of the Sennenryu!"

"Ooh, they're pretty skillful, these Sennenryu." Luffy exclaimed as he examined the sculpture.

" _AHOU_!" Sanji yelled, exasperated at his captain's brains. "It's obviously man-made."

"And obviously abandoned." Zoro added. "How long do you think it has been?"

"Well it allegedly sunk to the bottom of the ocean a thousand years ago, right? So probably since then." I said absentmindedly as I looked around. I didn't know what but something didn't feel right in my gut.

"Ryuuji!" Apis yelled. "We're here! We're at the island of the Dragon's Nest! Come on, get **up**!" The dragon opened his eyes and looked at the girl, holding her gaze for a few moments. Then he closed them again, leaving a dejected Apis slumped in front of him. "What'd he say?" Luffy asked.

"He says he doesn't know if this is it." Apis murmured.

"What?" Usopp, ever the negative one, yelled. "We had to go through that huge storm to get here." he complained. As Zoro and Sanji shared his sentiments, Luffy cut them off, "Apis, let's go to that summit and look around. Maybe we'll be able to find the Dragon's nest from there."

"That's right!" Nami agreed. "We won't find anything by sitting here."

To lift her spirits, I joined with a grin, "We'll definitely find the Dragon's Nest."

Apis agreed to Luffy's plan happily we headed for the summit of the island. In the end the boys were stuck with hauling duty. The path was a bit of a slope and I felt bad for them. Usopp eventually began grumbling from his position at the back.

"Less chatting, more work people!" Nami cheerily ordered from beside me.

"Stop enjoying this so much, _teme_!" Usopp yelled angrily as I muttered to Nami, "You're really cruel you know that?"

When we reached the mountain, the path became a bit more even as the way had been paved in stone by the ancestral inhabitants of the island. But on the downside, the path became even more steeper, and even though they could still move it, the boys began to fall behind.

"Oh enough of it!" I said feeling sorry for them. " **Wingardium Leviosa**." The cart rose a few inches and the boys uncertainly let go, surprised at its sudden weightlessness. Usopp was breathing heavily, the poor thing. "Get on." I said as I walked on, the cart leading off in front of me. He immediately took up the offer but the other three kept walking. I picked up Apis and placed her on it as well and she happily swung her legs.

"You sure you want to do that?" Nami asked me worried. I must have looked worse than I'd imagined back when I used the Shield Charm.

"Sweetie, I'm fine!" I said grinning. "I ain't some fragile china doll."

"This is so cool!" Luffy yelled as he shot his hands under the cart. "Oi Lyra, can you lift it a little higher?" I complied and Luffy began running under the cart still chanting the same chant. Out of the blue, Luffy pulled the breaks, looked at me and said in a deadpan, "Lyra, join us!" I immediately tensed up and dropped the cart on his head to shut him up, but not enough that it would hit the ground. Unperturbed, Luffy crawled out from under the ground and began tagging after me, whimpering so cutely I simply wanted to hug him and never let go. My fingers curled up, my clothes clumped into my fist as I suppressed the desire.

"Leave her alone, you idiot!" Nami yelled as he kicked him so far, he was now in front of the cart.

"That's **got** to hurt." I mumbled, wide-eyed.

After a few minutes of walking, we eventually hit a town, or what remained of it. The buildings were all in ruins. The structures had all crumbled and had succumbed to the forest. Every building was covered in vines and some even had trees growing out of them. If it hadn't been overrun by the wildlife, I could see that it would have been a beautiful village with its buildings of white stone adorned with dragon sculptures and murals. Something still kept nagging inside of me as I looked around at the ruins.

"Apis! You're gonna get left behind!" I looked back to see Apis run towards Nami.

"Do you know what this bird just told me: there's a building on top of this mountain with a dragon's image. This just might be the Lost Island!" I smiled at her excited expression as she ran on, with said bird perched on her shoulder, to tell the others the same.

As she told him, I watched Luffy's expression light up as he laughed and danced with the young girl without a care in the world. I caught myself thinking what it would be like to live with these guys, the people with whom I've been myself for the first time in my life that I could remember. I realized it would be liberating.

"Why **won't** you join us?" Nami asked curiously, leaning slightly to look at my expression.

Though caught off guard at her sudden question and unnerved that she'd somehow caught on to my train of thought, I quickly composed myself and grinned, "I thought you would be the last person who'd want me on board, besides Zoro."

"Why's that?"

"Like I've said a thousand times, none of you guys know me: where I'm from, who I am, my past, you know nothing and trust me when I say this, I won't be saying it either. For all you know, I might be a runaway Time Lord who's travelling dimensions and decided to go all 'I'm the Master' on your ass." She gave me a weird look at my **Doctor Who** reference. I looked her square in the eyes, "Why would you want a stranger on board? **Why** would you trust me?"

"Because Luffy wants you on board," she said so confidently, like it should have been so obvious to me that I was stunned; she meant every word of what she said. "Because Luffy trusts you. He rarely ever trusts the wrong people. And if he does, he still doesn't stop trusting them to come back to him." I realized we were no longer talking about me. "He took me on board without knowing me, or my past. He trusted me even though I couldn't be trusted. Eventually I betrayed him," A sad smile was etched on her face, her shame evident in her eyes. "I robbed them," she laughed embarrassedly. "I needed the money to buy my village back from a group of pirates, specifically their captain, the Fishman: Arlong the Saw." Her fingers dragged along the tattoo on her left arm. I don't think she even realized she was doing it. "Even though I betrayed him, Luffy helped me. He defeated Arlong and freed Cocoyashi Village from tyranny. He freed **me**." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He trusted me when I was a stranger. He continued to believe in me even when I broke his trust. There was a time when I thought I wasn't worthy of it." She looked at me and smiled and I realized that she was, at this moment, utterly and truly happy. "I've decided I **am** worthy of his trust because you know what: I'm **never** gonna break it again!"

"It doesn't matter if we don't know your past, if you won't tell us. As long as Luffy trusts you, nothing else matters. You'll be our _nakama_ and that's all we need to know about you."

I blinked as her words physically affected me. My past doesn't matter. But wouldn't the fact that I'm not even from this world matter? Wouldn't the fact that I don't belong here matter? My small voice within me answered: it will.

I turned my head away and changed the subject, clearing my throat to get rid of the lump there, "Something isn't right about this place."

I heard Nami sigh but apparently she decided to go along with me on this one, "What is it?"

"Look around," I said, "The Lost Island was supposed to have sunk to the bottom of the ocean a thousand years ago and risen only now, according to Ryuuji." I pointed at the trees around us and the moss under our feet. "Does any of this look like underwater plant life to you?"

"Maybe it's been above ground for a few years now," Nami shrugged her shoulders and voiced uncertainly.

"Nah, these forests look at least a few centuries old; they're ancient." I said as I dragged my hands along one of the trees which had immense girth. "And even if it is as you say, this place doesn't look sunken to me, a thousand years or a few decades. I mean, shouldn't the place be utterly calcified? At least the ruins should be."

Nami walked along with me silently, thinking on my words. We'd fallen a bit behind and so no one could hear us talk. After a few moments, she asked, "So are you saying that this isn't the Lost Island?"

"Either that or the Lost Island never sunk. If the Lost Island was where Apis's ancestors lived then this is definitely the place. So this could be where the Dragon's Nest is, according to Ryuuji."

"So this **is** the place?"

"What I'm saying is I don't know. This isn't the Lost Island described in the legends or by Ryuuji but this is **definitely** the Lost Island where Apis's ancestors lived. Something about the legend just isn't adding up." Somewhere in the back of my head I realized I was applying my fascination with Sherlock's deductive skills in real life. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Great." Nami muttered dejectedly.

"Don't sound low," I chided her playfully, "This is place is still the supposed Lost Island. If the Dragon's Nest isn't here, there still would be a clue as to where it is, **that** I'm sure of."

"The building with the dragon mark at the summit!" Nami realized.

"That might be our one and only lead."

After a few minutes we reached the end of the town, the road ahead us being one through the forest. I suddenly realized that Nami, who'd been walking beside me as I was lost in thought, was missing. I looked back and saw that she was staring at a street. A wind ruffled my hair as I called out to her, "Now **you're** gonna get left behind."

"Coming!" she came running after hesitating for just a moment. I shrugged it off as we made our way up the incline.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?! **FUCKING HELL**!" I stared down flustered at the 50 foot hole beneath me, but more specifically at the six people at the bottom of that hole who were still, thankfully, alive and well.

By the time we'd reached the top, I'd settled down on the cart since I was tired from the climb. The white dome shaped building at the top looked like it'd been sealed shut. As Apis got down from the cart to use the key which was apparently the dragon claw pendant around her neck, I set down the cart and waited for them to get the place open. But I knew that this wasn't the Dragon's Nest; there was no way the place would be man-made **or** that small. I sat there and thought about the implications of this reveal and the next thing I know, the ground beneath us was starting to give away.

"How… still… up there?" I barely heard Zoro's question as I started descending. "Used the Levitation Spell in the last second."I replied and I scratched my head sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't get you guys… Apis, you okay?" I wobbled a little bit as I lost control of the cart's levitation. Standing on it as I levitated it wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. "I'm fine" I heard the girl's squeaky reply.

I looked up as I descended, at the hole above me. "Guess we didn't need the key after all." I muttered and heard the sentiment reciprocated by Sanji down below. The building into which we'd fallen was grand and spacious. Every inch of the ancient building was adorned with murals of the Sennenryu in flight or perched on a cliff. The musty smell of the place mixed with that of the sea only added to its magical aura. From the ground below, the murals began and became even more intricate and beautiful as it climbed its way up the walls alongside the flying Sennenryu drawings. The Sennenryu weren't alone in their flight either. When they were near land, white cloaked men in long pointed hats raised their hands towards them, as if asking them to take the men with them. When they reached the skies, birds with plumage similar to their own flew alongside them, as if in reverence to the ancient creatures of old. The murals all climbed higher and higher until all the Sennenryu that had begun their flight from below were circling above our heads to create a giant canvas where the history of the island was told in simple yet elegant paintings.

I'd, by then, landed the cart beside the Straw Hats who were all staring up at the painting just like me.

"I think it's time we took a U-turn." I mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** Howdya like the chapter? Put 'em up on the you-know-where!

Got some bad news for you guys and worse news for me: I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP _SHIKUSHO!_ Hence i won't be updating for the next 3-4 weeks... _Gomen._ BUT that doesn't mean I'm gonna be MIA so no matter when you end up reading this chapter, keep those reviews coming. I love hearing from you guys.

Plz review fav and follow! ^_^

Btw, how do you like the tiny joke at the beginning? I was laughing my ass off all the way as I was writing it! Hope you liked it too! :)

Traveler is buried in study books. :'(


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything else that someone else owns that I may mention in this fan fiction.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 23 ~**

"See that giant-ass white dome-y building up there?" I explained, pointing up at the said mural on the ancient crumbling ceiling above us. "That's definitely this building, the one we're in right now. And those floating men around it with pointy hats, they're most probably the ancestors of our resident pointy hat." I said, jerking my head towards Apis. She huffed in indignation and I continued with an amused chuckle, "The island we're standing on is the island of Apis's ancestors. The island those people are gazing at—"

"That's the Dragon's Nest!" Nami exclaimed. I nodded in assent as she continued, "It has to be, with the number of Sennenryu painted around it. The way the people are gazing at it… I wonder if they worshipped them as deities."

"That's very likely, considering the number of Sennenryu statues and busts we've seen since we arrived here." I agreed.

"But that island…" Apis mumbled uncertainly, "That's looks awfully like Gunkan Island."

"Hence the U-turn." I quipped. "The legend had become unreliable through the years. What most probably happened was that this storm around us must have hit the island causing panic throughout. Everyone evacuated and headed for the land of their Gods for protection, the island where the Dragon's Nest is situated. On arriving there though they must have witnessed a part of the island sink into the ocean, thus creating the legend of the sinking of the Lost Island, when in fact **this** is the Lost Island. Gunkan Island is the Dragon's Nest of the legends, not this one. Though rather than Lost, I think we can name this one the Isolated Island!" I grinned. Luffy immediately jumped aboard while the rest of them groaned at my terrible excuse for a name.

"Ryuuji!" Apis's yell echoed through the hall as she ran towards her friend, "Ryuuji, you have to remember! We've nothing else to go on, please! You've got to remember Ryuuji, you've got to!" Apis voice broke into a pathetic whisper as I went to her side and spoke in a hushed tone, asking her to stop. The old guy didn't need the pressure when he doesn't even have any control over what remembers and what he doesn't. She nodded dejectedly, slumping her shoulders.

Before I could say anything (not that I was any good at consoling people), Ryuuji lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. His eyes, half lidded, scanned the murals, looking for something to pop out to him, I expect. After three long seconds his eyes widened in recognition and realization as he began to tear up a little, his eyes glistening as he looked up at the mural.

"What?" Apis whispered beside me, her voice barely audible.

" _Yosh_ , that decides it." Luffy suddenly said, "Gunkan Island is where the Dragon's Nest is."

"Wha… how do you know that?" I asked Luffy in surprise, turning around to look at him.

"Just somehow." Luffy deadpanned, reminding me of the first time he'd said the same. Does he **actually** understand Ryuuji? That's impossible… isn't it?

"He's right," Apis said, drawing my attention back towards her. "That's what Ryuuji says." She looked up at me, "The Dragon's Nest is on the Gunkan Island."

"So U-turn it is." Nami said with a tired smile on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Do we **have** to go through that storm again?" Usopp exclaimed exhaustedly. "Seriously…"

"Don't worry dear," I said with my voice extra sweet. I'll be honest I was a bit annoyed with his whining, but I knew he couldn't help it. So rather than a beating, I settled for a scare. "You can stay here and get out when the storm dies down. After all, it's been raging relentlessly without fail for around a thousand years; you'll probably have to wait only a thousand more…" The grin on my face was dripping with sarcastic sweetness so much, I honestly felt evil.

"NO WAY!" Usopp screamed after a moment of silence in which I expect he imagined a fleshless skeletal version of himself with a bandana and goggles. "I am NOT staying here!" Luffy and I were laughing our asses off as the others joined in.

"I'm sorry everyone." We heard Apis's apologetic mumble in the middle of our boisterous laughter. "I knew that the Dragon's Nest might have sunk. I knew it was a possibility but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to get Ryuuji to the Dragon's Nest so he could get better. I'm sorry I dragged you all out here for nothing."

"I wouldn't say 'nothing'." I replied cheerily. "I, for one, had loads of fun! Wow, that rhymed!" The teenage captain nodded, borderline violently, in agreement.

"We've already set out," Usopp tried to keep up a condescending face but failed miserably as a warm smile lit up his face, "Might as well finish what we started." Nami and Sanji smiled in consensus and at his miserable acting.

"The roundabout way of life… it sounds fitting." Zoro said with a smirk and a cool pose.

"That's stupid. What the hell are you even talking about?" I shot at him in a deadpan, immediately causing his veins to pop. Sanji joined my laughter happily at which an inevitable fight broke out between them.

Apis was staring at us all. Her face, though it expressed her gratitude, still had lingering doubts and guilt. "It's alright." I spoke to her quietly, my hand on her head. She was too young to have that kind of an expression on her face. "Ryuuji said the Dragon's Nest was going to rise out of the sea soon. I trust his instincts. We'll definitely find the Dragon's Nest." Apis smiled a little, her heart finally lighter.

I still had my doubts though. A part of the Island sinking, that may explain the disappearance of the Sennenryu for maybe some time, but for a thousand years, I didn't think so. There were still pieces missing in the puzzle.

"Someone's here." Zoro's tone immediately caught everyone's attention. Sanji, who was charging towards him, stopped mid-stride and mid-yell, "What do you mean?" We followed Zoro's telling gaze up the hole on the roof to a thin slender man with his hair slicked up in the shape of a hook.

"It's the cross dresser." I stated instinctively in a deadpan.

"It's not _okama_ , it's _kama_ as in 'scythe'," Sanji corrected me.

"You know, if he's a cross dresser," I continued as if I hadn't heard him, "that would mean he's dressed like that of the opposite sex." I dramatically gasped for effect and exclaimed, "That would mean that he is actually a **she**!" I looked at the mercenary who'd jumped down the hole and was standing in front of us, his eyes on Ryuuji. The popping veins didn't go past my notice either.

The others were trying to stifle their laughs while Luffy blurted out, "WHAAAAAT?! THAT'S A GIRL?!"

"OF COURSE I'M N-"

"Let's confirm shall we?" I cut him off and turned to Sanji. "Sanji, would you be a dear and tell me if you feel attracted to this woman?"

"NO!" Sanji screamed in horror as he recoiled to hide behind Nami.

"Well then that's confirmed then." I smirked and turned back to the guy in question. "Congrats, you're a man" I do realize antagonizing the man wasn't exactly the best of plans but it was what I was going with.

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" he screamed. The mercenary shot me dirty look before he took a deep breath to compose himself. With a condescending smirk, he began, "Many thanks for the explanation. Now I know where the Dragon's nest is." His gaze went back to Ryuuji, looking at him with greed in his eyes. "But since it may as well be rotting under the ocean, I will have this Sennenryu along with the Ryuukotsu hidden underneath its flesh."

"Over my dead body!" Apis screamed defiantly.

"I'm sure it won't come to **that**." I muttered with a grimace.

"I can't believe we have to deal with this guy now. How troublesome." Sanji muttered as he took a drag from the cigarette hanging between his fingers.

Just then, Zoro walked past us and took his place in the front. "Luffy." The teenage captain looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Take Ryuuji and get to the ship." He tilted his head and shot Luffy a cocky smirk, "I got this."

With a knowing smile, his captain grinned back, "Gotcha," leaving me muttering, "The damn déjà vu…" First Tashigi and now this guy. Is there a meaning behind this or is it just simply a running gag? I got no idea!

As Zoro unsheathed his katana, the blade blinded me for a moment as it caught the sunlight and glinted. The mercenary gave him a condescending look, "It's no use. One slash with my Kama Kama Powers can only be rivaled by the blade of a Meitou."

The cockiness on the swordsman's face only grew as he pulled out his Wadou Ichimonji for his opponent's inspection, "Well, I guess then I'm in luck, aren't I?" I don't think the miniscule amount of concern that flashed across his face went past Zoro's attention. It was evident that the hook-hair recognized the white-hilted Meitou.

As they had a war of glares, my attention was called off by Luffy, "Oi, look at the size of this piece of the ceiling! It's huuuuge!"

"Come on," I mumbled as I walked over to him. "Stop that. You're making the word lose its meaning." I gave him a meaningful look as I inspected the said rubble. It definitely was huge; twice Luffy's size. The others had huddled up beside as well. Nami was the first to speak out.

"Is that…"

"An egg." Sanji said confidently. "A cook knows an egg when he sees one."

"Even one that hasn't existed for a thousand years?" I asked as my eyes watered from the cigarette's smoke.

"A thou—you mean that's a Sennenryu egg?" Usopp asked in fascination.

"That big? Yea I think so… Besides I think this piece is from there." I said pointing towards a gaping hole beside Gunkan Island on the mural above our heads.

"Cool" Apis and Luffy sang out as we all stared at the giant egg. Well, a mural of it.

"LUFFY! _TEME_!" Zoro bellowed it comical anger. "Take Ryuuji and get back to the ship **now**!"

"Ah, sorry!" Luffy laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"O-oi, to the ship?" Usopp stuttered, the panic creeping back into his voice. "How?"

"There's no way out." Nami voiced.

"Then we'll make one." Luffy said mischievously. The next thing I know, he went all **Flash** on our asses as he raced past us at full speed towards the wall of the building.

"Luffy, watch ou—." The teenager banged his head on the stone wall and fell back, landing on his butt. The proof of the force of the contact echoed through the empty halls like a bell. He stared up at the wall like it had done some personal offence to him.

"I thought for sure it would break." He muttered confused. The others went all "Oi, oi, oi…" but I couldn't stop my laughter. It was so Luffy.

"We're underground, dumbass." I managed between my laughs. "There's no way you could hav—."

About ten feet right of Luffy, the wall crumbled and fell in a pile of dust and stone as the sunlight streamed in from the other side, lighting up everyone's dumbstruck faces. I swear, an actual bird could have fitted inside my gaping mouth.

"Yay! It worked!" Luffy perked up and walked over to Ryuuji's cart. I self-consciously closed my mouth and gulped, wetting my dry mouth, "There's no way you could have **not** broken up that wall." I corrected myself in a high voice and weak sarcasm. What I didn't realize then was that though we'd fallen down, the building we were in was actually on top of a cliff. Luffy'd just bust a hole on the other side of the building, the part that **wasn't** underground.

"That guy is stronger than a caveman." Sanji muttered in an awestruck voice, his eyes still as wide as saucers.

"You're one to talk." Usopp and I shot back accusingly at which he shrugged, "Touché." As we both continued glaring at the cook, Luffy brought Ryuuji's cart to the hole in the wall he'd made.

"Did you think I'd let you escape that easily?" The hook-hair drawled, his voice annoyingly grating my ears. I still hadn't forgotten what he'd done to the Marine. A guy who stabs his own allies in the back, they're the most despicable kind in my eyes.

The guy took a step in our direction. Before any of us could do anything, our view of him was blocked by a certain swordsman in a _haramaki_. The smirk was evident in his voice, "You're opponent is me." So was the warning. The two of them shot forward and grappled with each other, Zoro with his swords and the hook-hair with a slash from his Devil's fingernails.

"Now THAT'S a cool line!" I shouted as Nami pulled at my collar and threw me on board (déjà vu again) which was followed by Sanji's horror filled moans as he tried to convince me Zoro was **not** cool. Within three short seconds, he schooled me into believing he's a _marimo_. Literally.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" I heard Luffy's yell.

Wait… WHAT?!

Luffy, that damn inhuman bastard, pulled the cart out of the hole, into the sunlight, away from hook-hair and down a cliff. I'd like to highlight 'down A CLIFF'! The cart immediately descended, gaining momentum. My stomach lurched and I was reminded of the time I'd gone with my sister on the roller coaster for the first time, when the roller coaster had taken the steepest dive of my life.

At least roller coasters have safety belts.

As I clutched desperately at the empty air, I was detachedly aware of a curious burning sensation in my throat. Nothing was touching me, just the fast moving air. I looked down (or up, I couldn't tell) and saw how far away the ground was. How far away the cart seemed. My vision was strangely blurry. My body was out of my control. I wondered if my family would know I was missing. Would I ever get back home?

I was barely aware of something wrapping around my waist. It was tight. The air got knocked out of my lungs in a rush as I was jerked violently towards the cart. The next thing I knew I was on top of something hard that was underneath something soft and prickly. Even though I could no longer properly feel my limbs, I held on to it with all the strength I'd left. I opened my eyes to see warm black ones staring right back at me.

"You alright?"

"I WILL KILL YOU LUFFY! I **WILL** KILL YOU!" I screamed with all the energy I had, though my quivering voice barely had the desired effect.

"Can I join?" I found a kindred spirit in a bandana beside me who was staring at me with wobbly tear-filled eyes. With an expression like that, I very much doubt Usopp could be part of any sort of murder. He'd somehow snuggled into Ryuuji's neck. For a guy who'd been so afraid of the dragon, he seemed to be 'best buds' with him now.

"Got to admit, you've got one hell of a voice box on you." Nami said. She was scared too, but she looked like she was used to it now. I suddenly caught myself wondering if I would be the same if I ended up accepting Luffy's offer (more like demand). "You nearly blew my ears off with that scream."

"Are you alright, Lyra-chwan?" Sanji's ocean-blue eyes stared at me with concern as he wiped away my tears. I nodded, embarrassed that I was crying. That free-fall really scared me, more than I'd realized.

"Where's Apis?" I suddenly asked in horror. My heart that had just calmed down a little started to beat against my ribcage with renewed vigor.

"Here!" I whipped my head in the direction of the tiny voice and saw that she was wrapped in Ryuuji's tail. My traitorous escapee had a happy I'm-having-so-much-fun gleam in her eyes. Come to think of it, I was actually sitting on top of the Sennenryu's head! I would have found it funny as hell if I hadn't already been scared enough to borderline shit my pants.

The moment I realized Apis was fine my head whipped back to the mop of black hair in front of me. But before I could begin yelling at Luffy though, he cut me off. "Everybody hold ooooon! We're gonna crash!" He laughed without a care in the world which, though I hate to admit it, distracted me from my terror filled haze enough to think a little clearly. Since my hands were a bit busy grabbing on to Ryuuji's head, I used my freaky powers to get the **Koden** out.

" **Aresto Momentum**!"

All of us grunted as the cart slowed down abruptly, but not enough for it to exactly stop. We still landed quite roughly and the speed only picked up since we'd fallen on a slope. From the ruins zooming past us, I guessed we were back in ghost town.

"Oh god we're alive." I heard Usopp's shaky voice from somewhere beside me.

"What the hell are in your books?!" Nami yelled to be heard above the sound of the air rushing by.

"Magic!" I grinned back. "Pure wondrous magical awesomeness!"

"BE OUR _NAKAMA_!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN STRAW HATTED TEENAGE FOOL OF A PIRATE KING!"

"BOULDER!" Apis's shriek broke off my screaming match with Luffy.

The teenage pirate turned around, "Leave it to me!" Luffy spread his legs apart as he took a firm footing on the shaky cart. " **Gomu Gomu no… Gatling**!" Luffy's hands moved too fast for me to make out its path. All I could see was a blur of multiple fists that came in contact with hard rock as it crumbled the boulder to pieces. The said fists were un-bruised, if you can believe it. If not, the truth: his hands had innumerable scars from all his previous injuries, testament to the number of tight spots he's been in. His fists had tiny scratches all over though the owner of said fists didn't spare a single glance towards them. The grin on Luffy's face was undiminished as he watched us struggle to keep away the rocks that were flying into our face. Ryuuji protected Apis as he swung his tail to hit the rocks away. Sanji kicked them away and kept Nami in the safe. I took Usopp under my wing as I conjured a Shield Charm to keep us from suffering blunt force trauma. This time though, I used **HP3** and was conscious enough to still want to murder Luffy.

"STOP TRYING TO GET US KILLED YOU DAMN MONKEY!" Yes, I realize he may not realize I'm calling him names and not **his** name. "Nobody really calls me by that name…" Luffy scratched his head and said, as if reading my thoughts.

"YOU COULD HAVE HIT NAMI-SAN OR LYRA-CHAN, _KUSO_ _SENCHOU_!" Sanji roared from behind me.

"What about the rest of us!" Apis yelled in anger.

"Oh, yeah. Apis too." He added in afterthought. Apis and I sweat-dropped as Usopp mumbled something about his existence always going unnoticed.

"It's amazing how we're still alive." Nami really didn't sound amazed, she sounded petrified.

"We're not out of danger of being dead yet!" Usopp moaned. Way to destroy the little hope of surviving this highway to hell!

Suddenly the cart lurched horribly as a rock got caught under one of the wheels of the cart. The cart swerved hard and all I could register for those few scary moments were a massive blur and the cacophony of multiple cries of fear, mine included. I glued my eyes together, making a pact to never open them again. Even when I was sure that the cart had stopped twirling, every instinct in my body still urged me to shut off reality and keep my eyes shut tight.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING DOWN LIKE THIS?!" Apis's shriek snapped me out of my paralysis as my eyes flew open. The situation was **slightly** disorienting…to say the least. We were going down the slope, wait for it, backwards. Yeah, you heard me, **backwards**! As if going down the slope on a hastily-made wooden cart with a Sennenryu on board at a speed that could easily send us crashing down but flying up and staying above for all of eternity was not enough!

"Oh god, please get me outta this alive." I moaned and wept for my poor family. Would they even get a body? Luffy was standing and looking behind me(or ahead of me, I really don't know anymore at this point), "This is so much fun!"

"I think it's almost over." Nami voiced after a few tense minutes of occasional whimpers and yells. She sounded relieved and skeptical at the same time. But it was enough to inspire hope in me. I twisted as much as I could (my death grip on Ryuuji was restricting; I wonder if I left bruise marks on him) and saw the ship as we turned around the corner. Though how we turned, I have no idea. I did note that the cart had slowed down as the ground before us leveled out.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Sanji yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy grinned, paying no heed to our collective begging to not do anything. His hand shot out from his shoulder, stretching out to travel under the cart and grab hold of its opposite end. His other hand stretched over to a nearby tree and snaked around its trunk. His feet took a firm stand on his side of the cart and then all movement stopped.

That is, only for the cart.

Ryuuji somehow managed to stay on board and held on to Apis but the rest of us flew with the momentum and crash-landed in the salty water. As I laid there with every drop of my energy drained, shooting death glares at the kid with the most adorable grin, Usopp voiced my thoughts, "I'm definitely gonna kill him."

"Want an accomplice?"

XXXXXXXXXX

I assisted Usopp to tie Ryuuji's cart securely on to the ship so there was no chance for my déjà vu feels to surface concerning the dragon. While we did that, the rest of the crew made all the preparations for a quick getaway. All of us then gathered at the quarterdeck, keeping a lookout for a certain missing green-headed pirate.

"Where the hell is that damn _marimo_?" Sanji growled impatiently.

"Do you think he got lost?" Nami asked at which the pirates let out visible sighs. Apis and I looked at them, bewildered.

"Knowing him, it is possible." Usopp sighed.

"He can't be **that** bad at directions." I said, though my gut instinct was saying the exact opposite. I wonder why.

"Yeah, all he has to do is follow the path." Apis put in her bit, agreeing with me.

"Maybe they have a point," Sanji said. "If the path fails him then he just has to walk in the direction of the sea, right?" Nami, Usopp and Luffy looked at us like we were being naïve.

"You guys don't know him well enough. If the place he wants to go is ahead of him, he'd probably turn around and walk in the opposite direction." Nami said with a sweat-drop while Usopp and Luffy nodded in agreement with her.

"Seriously…?" The three of us mumbled.

Just then a bird, similar to the one Apis had talked to before, came and perched at her shoulder, talking to her through musical chirps. Apparently hook-hair was playing dirty and Zoro was in a bit of a pinch.

"ZOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Since I was closest, Luffy's roar blew my brains off while the others were thrown off their feet. That's funny isn't it, to be thrown off ones feet because of a screaming teenager? Why doesn't that ever happen in my world?

"The hell did you do that for?!" I yelled to hear myself over the ringing in my ears.

"To find out where he is to get him!"

" _Baka_! How is **you** screaming his name gonna help you find **him**?" I chided. "Wait let me see…" as I furnished **Koden** , I went and stood side by side with him. "He'll be in the spot I point alright? **Exactly** that spot."

" _Wagatha_!"

Closing my eyes for more focus, I pinpointed **HP7** among the chaos of voices and cast my spell, " **Homenum** **Revelio**."

Immediately, I felt my attention pulled a few degrees left of where I was facing. I felt two people and they were, surprisingly, close by. My hand rose automatically in the direction of my attention and felt the air shift beside me as Luffy's hand shot out to catch his First Mate. I'm making 'First Mate' sound like a fish, aren't I?

I opened my eyes just in time to see the flying, screaming swordsman head right towards me. I ducked out with a squeak just in time as Zoro landed roughly, cracking the floorboards and narrowly missing Usopp who was unfortunately passing by. The three of us groaned and got back to our feet as the pirate captain laughed and apologized.

"I'm definitely gonna kill him!"

"Want an accomplice?" Usopp and I asked the grumbling swordsman. The sniper, who'd just then notice the damage done to the floorboards, squatted and began whining while caressing the splintered wood.

"He's too strong." Zoro pointed out.

"I can use a Full Body-Bind Curse while Usopp distracts him and then you can chop his head off" I put in, my hands on my chin. As Zoro and I discussed the details of the curse, Usopp interrupted us from his spot on the floor.

" **Or** ," he said, the murderous intent in his eyes throwing me off the loop a bit, "we can just push him off board. Saves us all the hassle!"

"Nice, Usopp!" Both of us exclaimed and sat down beside him as we patted his back repeatedly.

"Oi, oi," Sanji interrupted our meeting, looking at us with a sort of tired exasperation and slight horror. "Aren't you guys talking about this a little too seriously?"

"No." The three of us were in perfect harmony. "He'll die. Tonight."

"Wah! You guys are mean!" Luffy moaned as we shot death glares in his direction. We took our turns to express our immense displeasure, to put it lightly.

"You keep throwing me around."

"You keep destroying Merry."

"You almost had me killed."

The three of us stared at him, death and pure black emptiness in our eyes. "You will die Mugiwara no Luffy for your sins. And it will be by the hands of those whom you've sinned."

"S-scary…" Luffy muttered with a sweat-drop as dark aura poured out of us.

"Guys, brace yourselves. We're about to plunge back in." Nami yelled, breaking up our murderous intent. Luffy, at the opening, ran off and when the three of us headed back to the front, saw that he'd taken up his place on top of the figurehead.

"We're not going out the same way we came in, are we?" I asked, yelling to be heard above the roar of the storm we were heading into. "I mean, the same path."

"Why do you ask?" Nami asked back.

"Well, when we came in here, we had the Marines on our tails right?"

"She's right." Zoro agreed with me, "We should probably go a little off the path we came in. But it won't fool the Marines for long. They're bound to spot us sooner or later."

"If only we could slip past them unseen." Nami said wistfully as we completely entered the storm.

"I might have something that'll work." I said a bit uncertainly, raising my hand.

"Of course you do…" Everyone muttered and went about their business. Everyone except Luffy, who just leaned back and looked at me, grinning his funny little grin.

"What? What'd I do?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sails are in place." Sanji's lovey-dovey voice strained to reach me.

"Okay, we're all set." Nami cupped her mouth and yelled as she looked up at me and showed her thumbs-up. "Do your thing!"

"Got it!" I laughed and prepared myself. Before I backed off the edge of the crow's nest though, I yelled, "Get into the cabin!"

"You've already said that a million times," I barely heard Zoro grumble. Chuckling at his grumpiness I furnished **HP5** from **Koden** and kept it floating in front of me.

The plan was simple. We were taking a bit of a roundabout route to head back to Gunkan Island to avoid a direct confrontation with the Marines. **But** , the fact remained that either way we might still fall under their radar because there's a limit to how much we can stray from the actual path. That's where I come in. I get the ship to become invisible so that we can pass by undetected. The distance is merely to avoid the Marines from hearing us as we slipped through their fingers. Unfortunately though, my part wasn't exactly all rainbows and sunshine. For starters, I didn't know the exact incantation of the Invisibility Spell.

As I stood there, I glanced back down on impulse and saw the Sennenryu floating on the sea right beside us. Nami assured me that we were left of our original path and that the Marines should turn up on the right. Most probably. So, on my request, the monster trio had tied Ryuuji to the left of the ship so that he would be out of view in the off chance I failed. It just might provide enough confusion among their ranks to give us the time to escape.

I concentrated on the book in front of me. Willing it to float above my head, I bought it to a stop when it crossed the Jolly Roger. Getting it to face down, I delved into the recesses of the book to the part where the Weasley Twins perfected the Invisibility Charm for their Headless Hats. I could sense the events, neither hear nor see it. But that was all I needed to cast the spell.

The book touched the topmost tip of the mast and invisibility dripped brown like water down a slope. Quite soon, it ended up looking like I was standing in thin air above the water and to be honest, the height gave me the wobbly knees. But it was indescribably exhilarating. Do you get what I mean? Like something is so scary, so this-should-never-be-done, and yet it still manages to take you breathe away in every good way possible.

I noticed that basically everything that wasn't wood or covered by it on at least four sides weren't under the invisibility cloak (because that's what I'm gonna call it: invisibility cloak). Concentrating and flexing the cloak like a mental muscle (God, I feel like a Bella), I got everything under it, including Ryuuji. My energy drained away like the leaky tap I had in my bathroom back home.

Before I could examine my handiwork any further, we were out of the foggy mist surrounding the dark storm and on the vast blue ocean under the clear blue sky. And right beside the Marines.

I ducked down the moment I noticed it. My eyes had gone blind at the sudden change in light and I'd wasted a few precious second gawking into the distance while standing in mid-air. I peeped down to check if everyone and Ryuuji were still hidden. Satisfied, I kept my eyes on the Marines and stayed low. They were a lot closer than we'd anticipated. I winced as I felt my energy being considerably drained. But I was sure I still had a lot more fuel left.

Half an hour later, and I was sweaty and clammy and shivering. Dark spots were starting to appear and my fingernails dug into my skin, drawing blood but keeping me conscious. Barely.

I groped around for Nami's telescope and looked out in the direction of the Marines for the umpteenth time. This time though I couldn't spot them. Letting out a relieved sigh, I dragged myself over the edge to call out to the pirates hidden in the cabin. But my voice didn't come out. Instead, the telescope slipped from my hands and fell on top of the cabin with a huge thump. I heard a ringing in the distance that sounded an awful lot like my alarm clock, its volume increasing until it completely drowned the questioning yells from down below. 'Am I finally waking up?'

Then the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

 **A\N:** So... this is awkward.

I'm sorry! I meant to post it on Sunday but somehow managed to screw with the internet. I have a particular skill for that: getting the internet to go on a strike when i actually need it... -_-

Anyway, exams were... you get the gist. I've got some 19 year old baby's crap (basically more studying) to deal with **and** I have one HUUUUGE cold to top it off. All in all, updates are definitely going to be erratic from now on. Sorry... *runs for my life*

As an apology of sorts, I made this chapter HUUUUGE! Hehe...

*Fake British accent* Fav Follow and Review if you would be so kind.

Traveler out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: One Piece and anything else that I haven't personally invented are completely beyond my grasp... legally speaking.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 24 ~**

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"Don't worry Apis. She's fine now. She'll come around any second."

"But Nami-san, it's been such a long time already."

"I know…"

I opened my eyes, my head feeling disoriented and heavy as lead. I knew I was lying down. I groped around for a good holding and began to push myself up, trying to ignore every aching muscle in my body. I'd only gone a few inches when I felt firm hands on the back of my head and on my shoulder.

"Rest."

"I can do that sitting up." I muttered and smiled weakly at the blonde cook standing in front of me. Obligingly, he let me get up at sit at the table though his hand never left the small of my back. And I liked it. God, Ebisu's taking over my **life**!

I looked at the concerned faces sitting across the table from me and smiled sheepishly. "What happened?"

"You fell off the top of the ship, that's what happened." Nami shot back angrily making me physically shrink. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Why'd you do it if it was gonna have that adverse an effect on you?" Apis took the spotlight, berating me just as good as the orange head beside her.

"I kind of didn't know it would." I trailed off into silence as I stared at my twirling thumbs, making it sound more like a question.

"Why'd you do it if you didn't?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You could've **died**!"

"You almost **did**!"

"Ladies," Sanji interrupted them. He placed a hot cup of cocoa in front of me and smiled. I didn't know if it should be the first thing to give a person who'd **just** fainted, but I wasn't complaining. "She's still recovering. Let's leave her alone for the moment, shall we?"

The girls huffed in indignation while I smiled at Sanji gratefully. Talk about a save.

"Where're the others?" I asked as I wiped off my cocoa mustache.

"Well... Usopp's up in the crow's nest keeping a watch-out and Luffy's outs–LEAVE NAMI-SAN'S TANGERINES ALONE YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Exit stage Sanji.

Sipping on my hot cocoa, I slowly turned and looked at the two girls over the cup in hesitation. 'Why'd Sanji have to leave?' The death glares I was receiving were **real**. Like my-heart-is-being-squeezed-out-of-my-eyes real. It's really **not** a good kind of real.

"Ly—"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated, "I sort of became dead weight for a while. And I'm sorry. I know the situation's stressful as it is without me falling out of the sky." I smiled weakly. "Literally."

"Well you only fell out of the crow's nest…" Apis smiled faintly.

"And technically you were mostly the reason we could escape…" Nami put in, smiling a little more faintly. God, how faint can a smile get? "You don't need to apologize. We were just worried. We all were."

"You were?" I asked a little surprised. 'They were worried about me? Why?'

"Of **course** we were. How can you sound so skeptical? Apis, Sanji, Zoro and I never left the room. Though Zoro is here on the excuse" cue air-quotes "that he's sleepy." Nami muttered as she narrowly looked at the green-head who was asleep beside the fridge. Never knew he was there.

" _Urusai_."

I jumped and stared back with wide eyes at Zoro's unexpected voice as Nami continued as if nothing had happened. "Usopp comes down every minute to report each bird sighting within a ten mile radius. Ryuuji keeps asking if you're alright so much that I think Apis has walked more than she ever has in her entire life." Apis nodded as I listened in amusement. 'Aw they were worried bad… that's so sweet…'

"And Luffy… That damn pirate must have pins in his butt or something because he just doesn't know how to sit **still**. He's been in and out more times than even Apis." The navigator sighed in exasperation. She looked at me and suddenly smiled in amusement. That's when I noticed that an idiotic, ear to ear grin was currently stretched across my face. Quickly wiping it off, I desperately tried to change the subject when I remembered something Nami had said.

"Did you say 'mostly' the reason we escaped?"

"Yea. Remember when Sanji had been missing for sometime after we'd tied Ryuuji's cart and readied the sails?"

"Yeah."

"Well turns out he'd sighted that mercenary's boat and destroyed it. The hook-hair had no means to get to the Marines and inform our escape."

"Huh. That's pretty smart."

"Yeah!"

" **LYRAAA**!"

Luffy's sudden yell had me clutching my chest as he burst open the door and stretched his way to us. He was immediately followed by a raging Sanji and a concerned Usopp.

"Stop scaring the ladies, you damn rubber-stick!" Sanji yelled and grabbed the teenager's collar, throwing him right across the room on a still 'sleeping' Zoro. 'Rubber-stick?'

"Are you okay? How do you feel now?" Usopp asked as I stared wide-eyed at the cat and dog duo behind him who were going all out on each other. Luffy, on the other hand, had used the distraction to stuff himself inside the fridge.

"I've been better." I said as I looked back at Usopp. "And I will be."

"Bat inbisible bingy bas dho gool!" Luffy yelled with a stuffed face as he dodged a misplaced sword slash from Zoro.

"Thanks…?" I muttered, wondering how I even understood him.

"It sure was a weird feeling, that magic you do." Sanji mumbled as he came sliding to my side at receiving a blow from Zoro. "Be right back Lyra-chwan. YOU SHITTY MARIMO!"

A smile tugged the corners of my lips as we all enjoyed the entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for worrying Ryuuji, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't hurt yourself for my sake."

"Of course I have to. You're my friend."

"You've barely known me for a day."

"That ain't gonna stop me from declaring eternal friendship."

"But—,"

"Enough!" I cried out in exasperation. "I. Am. Fine. Stop worrying, you worrywart. Now I don't want to hear another word from you. Apis, go back inside."

"Okay," my translator meekly mumbled as scrambled back inside. Maybe my outburst was a bit overboard? I don't know. All I know is that sending Apis back inside didn't stop the dragon from giving me reproachful look.

" **Alright**! I'm sorry! I made a mistake. I'll take better care of myself from now on. You happy?"

His look seemed to say, "For now."

I giggled as I leaned against the railing and looked down at him. He was back in his old position: behind the ship. I tried to get down on his cart the way Apis so easily did but ended up face-planting myself. "Ouch…" I winced and rubbed my forehead. Ryuuji just then leant forward and placed a wet lick which basically covered my entire upper body.

"Eww, gross! Don't cover me in your slobbering saliva! Dammit Ryuuji!" I flailed around in mock-horror as mirth filled the dragon's eyes. "I'm gonna have to soak myself in acid to get clean, won't I?" I muttered reproachfully as Ryuuji simply looked at me. I got the feeling that he wasn't exactly listening to me anymore. "What is it?" I asked as he looked at me with these eyes. I knew he was trying to tell me something but I had no idea what.

"Thank you."

I turned around and looked up at the teenager standing on the railing. The straw hat hanging on his neck whipped in the air as he jumped down to stand beside us.

"He's saying 'thank you,'" Luffy repeated. "'Thank you for looking out for me. For helping me.' That's what he's saying."

I looked down at Ryuuji as smiled, "My pleasure, big guy. Next time though, I could do without the extra serving of drool." I turned around to Luffy to ask him something but then noticed his quizzical expression as he stared at Ryuuji.

"What? What is it?"

"He said, 'If there is one'. What does he mean?"

I looked back down at the dragon, something not feeling right about the situation.

 _"I want to get Ryuuji back to his birthplace no matter what."_

 _"You always say that right, that you'll get your strength back if you can reach the Dragon's nest?"_

"What will happen to you if you get to the Dragon's Nest?" I asked Ryuuji and then turned to the boy beside me, "Tell me his exact words."

"I will be born again."

"Metaphorically?"

After a long silence, "No."

"What is the Dragon's Nest? It can't be your home. If it had been, it sinking into the ocean would have only caused your people to move their nests onto drier lands, like Gunkan Island. But they didn't. Instead they went away, almost like they already had a place to go. I think I would even go as far as to say they **knew** the island would sink considering the fact that you know that the island would **rise**. So, what **is** the Dragon's Nest?"

I looked at the dragon tensely as I noticed Luffy digest what I'd said as he listened to Ryuuji.

"We are migratory animals. We migrate every thousand years to the Land of Life. Thrice in our time we come here to celebrate the life that flows in our ancient veins. The Land of Life is our shrine. The Land of Life is that place which you humans call the Dragon's Nest."

I stood there and digested the implication of this information. I knew where this was going and I honestly didn't like the direction. A nest is usually a place where birds lay eggs. Have their kids. I remembered the giant mural of the egg we'd found on Los—Isolated Island. Then there's the fact that the Dragon's Nest, or rather the Land of Life, is Ryuuji's birthplace. I think that's two visits down, only one more to go.

 _"I will be born again."_

"Lyra?" Luffy asked softly. I turned around to look at him and I knew he understood it too. Ryuuji was never going to get better. He planned on dying at the end of this journey.

"He's dying, Luffy." My voice broke. "This is pointless. Everything we're doing right now is absolutely **pointless**. We can't make him all better. For all we know, he'll die any second now." I mumbled in a broken voice. "What are we going to tell Apis?"

Luffy, who'd been about to say something, was cut off by Ryuuji as he said something. I felt the deep rumble of his voice reverberate the wood of the cart. Suddenly Luffy's voice rose, "But—,"

"What is it?"

"He's asking us to promise to not tell anyone."

"You can't ask that from us!" I yelled at Ryuuji. The requesting reply came from Luffy's lips, "Please?"

I looked at him and he seemed to be at war with himself as well. "If the topic specifically comes up, we'll tell." I said as I experimentally looked at Luffy. He nodded slightly though he didn't seem too happy about it. "Till then, we'll keep out mouths shut."

Both of us then got down and just sat there, the mood too somber. None of us knew what to say. I blinked back the tears as I scratched the dragon's jaw. If he only had a limited time to live, there was no need to fill it with tears. It should be spent laughing. But for the life in me, I couldn't utter a word.

"To experience rebirth in the Land of Life is the destiny of my race."

I looked up at Luffy, and then at Ryuuji as I realized that they were actually **his** words. "The Land of Life was where I was born, where my ancestors were born and where my descendants will be. We are a race who believes that when you die, your soul will latch on to a newborn, passing your knowledge onto them. It is the ultimate salvation."

"It isn't pointless." I stared wide eyes at Ryuuji. "It isn't pointless. Finding the Land of Life is important to me. It is my life's goal. To pass on whatever I have to a young soul, that is the ultimate gift I can offer. So please don't think it's pointless, because it isn't to me. Everything you do to help me get home, I cannot even begin to express how much it means to me. It really isn't pointless. It means the world to me. You're helping me fulfill my last wish. And in return I promise not to give up until you get me home."

"Just don't tell Apis. No matter how much of a strong front she puts up, she is still a child. She's pushed herself this hard for the sole purpose of getting me back on my feet. And that's exactly what I'll do. But it won't be in the way she'll expect. Humans don't believe that the dead can come back in a new form, unlike us. She'll believe me to be gone forever. So she'll be against my returning home. I want her to see for herself that I won't be dying… that instead, I'll be reborn."

A single tear slipped down my face as I stared at him, speechless. Wiping it away, I nodded fiercely, not trusting myself enough to open my mouth. There was a pretty good chance that I would begin bawling if I did. We both sat there in silence as I snuggled into the nape of Ryuji's neck.

"We'll get you home. No matter what, we won't rest until we get you home."

I nodded again in agreement to Luffy's words but sat there in silence. I think we stayed like that for at least half an hour before I got up. "I think I'm gonna go back inside." I mumbled. "Luffy? A little help?" He got up and jumped on board with his arm wrapped around me. After he put me down, he jumped back up on the railing. "I think I'm going to stay a little longer."

I nodded and made my way to the front of the ship. Idly, I remembered that I'd intended on asking him how he could understand Ryuuji but couldn't because… you know. As I stood on the quarterdeck beside the figurehead, I tried to clear my mind by concentrating on the salty breeze that was whipping my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the current situation, knowing that there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it. But it was that same fact that was bothering me, that I couldn't do **anything** about it.

 ** _Smack_**. My cheeks burned from the sudden assault on my part but it did the trick, I wasn't thinking about Ryuuji anymore. Instead I was thinking about something even more troublesome.

 _"Be our nakama."_

"Really?" I mumbled to myself. "Anything else and that's the first thing that pops up?" My head sank lower as I stared down at the base of the ship where the water was splashing and churning. 'The ship's moving fast.' I tried to think about what we would do after we reached Gunkan Island, but unsuccessfully. Luffy's offer crept back like a persistent stain I couldn't wash off. An incredibly desirable persistent stain with a big goofy grin that was too adorable to handle. "What should I do?"

"You planning to jump off?"

I turned around to look at the owner of the familiarly groggy slash drunk voice. Zoro stood at a few paces distance, leaning with his back against the railing.

"I can't swim, remember?"

"Hmm."

A few moments of silence passed. It was strangely comfortable and awkward at the same time. 'Seems to be kind of parallel with my situation.' I thought. I couldn't decide if I wanted to accept or deny Luffy's offer, though technically I **have** turned him down about 50 times.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know… I mean—wait, what're you talking about? Do about what?"

"About Ryuuji."

"Oh," For a moment there, I'd actually thought that Zoro had managed to read my mind and was asking about Luffy's offer. My moment of realization was followed by one of confusion. "What about Ryuuji?"

"I was actually standing right there behind you guys," he confessed. "I thought I heard raised voices so I came to check it out. Caught the last bit about the… Land of Life? Is that Gunkan Island?"

"Yea," I nodded morosely. "What do you think?"

"I'd respect the old man's dying wishes."

"You didn't have to word it so crudely…" I muttered with a heart suddenly plunged in depression.

"It is how it is." Zoro said and I knew he was right. There was no way to sugarcoat the facts. Ryuuji was dying and to not reveal this to Apis was basically his dying wish. "Who knows, maybe Apis won't be the only one convinced of Ryuuji's rebirth."

"I guess you're right." I chuckled.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"Stay quiet like Ryuuji asked, I guess."

"I meant about Luffy's offer."

My eyes widened as turned sharply to notice Zoro studying me carefully from the corner of his eye. He held my gaze for a moment and then looked straight ahead. I continued looking at him, "You could've warned me about the topic change." Zoro smirked but didn't say anything. I turned back, facing forward, out into the vast blue ocean that seemed so unreal.

"You know, things are turning out completely the way I **didn't** expect it to. I never expected to meet the legendary Straw Hat Crew. I never expected to find myself aboard their ship. And most of all, I never expected to get myself an invitation to **stay** onboard." I chuckled. "It's all like an unexpected dream. What do you think I should do?"

"I won't reply to that." Zoro said, his voice colored with mild indignation. "It is your decision to make, not mine."

"I know that dummy. And I have made my decision."

"To say no?"

"Yea." Though I was still pretty persuadable considering what the offer on the table was. But I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"I find you strange."

I turned around to face Zoro and saw that now he was the one looking out into the ocean, talking without actually facing me. "What do you mean?" I asked with an amused smirk.

"From what I gathered from Nami, you said that you didn't know all of our names. Yet for someone who was meeting people whose names you didn't know, you were pretty excited. You're the first person I've met who believed in Luffy the moment he declared that he wanted to be the Pirate King. I think I would go as far as to say that you believed in it even before that. You say that you were at Baratie but I don't believe you. You, who jumped onboard to save Luffy at a moment's notice back in Logue Town, would not have hesitated to do the same if you were in Baratie or even in Shells Town. Though somehow, you still know the events that happened at those places because you wouldn't have used it to tell your lies if you didn't. Not to mention the fact that your eyes become greenish blue every time you use those books. You know things you shouldn't know and do things that no normal person in their right minds would do. I definitely find you strange to the point that it made my alarm bells go off."

My heart was racing. It was pounding against my chest. The blood had drained from my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My body couldn't move. I could barely stand. I couldn't feel my legs. My hand was gripping tight on the railing. Its wooded edges dug into my palm. 'He knows. He knows. He knows. HOW DOES HE KNOW?'

"But," I snapped back to my senses, every cell in my body dreading his next words. "I don't find you dangerous anymore. I still find you strange and I know that you're hiding a lot of things, but I've come to trust you as well. I can't deny the fact that you did save us from quite a pinch back in Logue Town even though you ended up being left behind. You were brave as hell to jump out to save Apis with disregard to your own safety, though to be honest you didn't have any plan to escape from those sea monsters either. Not to mention I have an ally for my 'Kill Luffy one of these days' plan now." Zoro said with a smirk. "You're a good person and I don't think you have any ill intentions. You're a bit quirky and stupid and smart at the same time. You have a few dark secrets that you'd rather keep hidden from everyone. All in all, I think you'd fit right in."

I couldn't stand anymore. I'd fallen as my knees gave way and was now a quivering heap on the floor. I tried to muffle my unexpected and out of control sobs with one hand clenched around my mouth as I tried to get back up on my feet with support from the railing with my other hand, but in vain. I furiously tried to blink back my tears which kept flowing defiantly. 'He said he trusted me. That I'd fit right in. He said I'd fit right in!'

Zoro walked away like he hadn't seen anything, and I appreciated that. I was in no position to talk or even to be seen in this vulnerable state. I was completely elated to the point that I felt like I could touch the stars. Nothing could bring me down.

'He still doesn't know though.'

My spirits came crashing down as I sobered at that single thought. Zoro had said all those kind words but the fact remained that he didn't know I wasn't even from their world, from their plane of reality. That I didn't belong.

I wiped away my tears and sniffed clear my runny nose. 'Zoro was just being kind. Nothing else. He doesn't know.' But that didn't mean I didn't appreciate his words. I knew he wasn't the type to open up and talk. In fact, that was the longest I remember him talking, even with my memories of the anime. 'Does he even talk of anything else other than his swords, sleep and booze?' I smiled at this sudden thought.

I pulled myself up and straightened out my dress. Slapping some color into my cheeks, I took in a deep breath and tried to pull myself together.

I decided to head towards the cabin since I really didn't have anything else to do. I'd thought that Zoro had also gone back there so I was a bit surprised when I saw him sitting on the deck, leaning against the mast, seemingly asleep. I walked past him and went halfway up the stairs before I stopped.

"Thank you."

"For saying you're a good person?"

"For saying I'd fit in."

I climbed up the rest of the stairs, coming to standstill in front of the cabin door. 'Leave your worries outside.' I took in a deep breath and opened the door with a smile.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit me hard and I nearly moaned with joy. "Hot cuppa Joe, here I come!" I declared happily and entered.

"Lyra!" Nami said as she saw me walk in. "Where's Luffy? And Zoro too; he went out looking for you two."

"Zoro's sleeping right outside and Luffy…" I hesitated a little involuntarily as I glanced quickly at Apis who was seated opposite to Nami. "He's out back, still troubling Ryuuji. I left the two lovebirds alone to do their thing." I said with an easy smirk.

"That damn captain is too hyperactive for his own good." Sanji said as he walked up to us. "Lyra-chwaaan!" He suddenly began in his weird singing voice as he stood beside me with a kettle and a cup in hand. "I remembered that you said you liked coffee better than tea so I brewed a cup just for you. It has been sweetened with my love for you which is unconditionally sweetening my very soul to the point that I can see paradise every time I look at your beautiful coffee-brown eyes."

I stared at the blonde head beside me with an involuntary blush creeping into my skin as he poured me a cup of the said incredibly described beverage. I bit back my thanks and said the more adequate and incredulous reply. "How do you even **come up** with these kind of stuff?!"

"They are the truest words that come to my love-stricken heart."

"They're utter bullcrap." Cue giggling from Apis's part.

"They are **not**!"Sanji said in sudden indignation and walked away. When he turned back around though, he had his smile back on his face. 'Huh.' I thought as I watched his (hot) figure retreating into the kitchen. 'I wonder if any woman has ever managed to piss him off.' I smirked, knowing it would be one hell of a cool plan to try and experiment on this.

"Where's Usopp?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there. "He's back up at the crow's nest, keeping a lookout for the Marines." Nami replied. "He left sometime after Zoro."

"Oh." I froze up for a moment, wondering if Usopp had noticed my exchange with Zoro. 'Don't worry,' I thought as I tried to calm myself down. 'There's no way he could have overheard us from up there.'

"By the way," I asked, "How long was I out?"

"About three hours." Apis replied.

"Damn! That's… not good right?"

"NO, dumbass." Nami said in a deadpan as Apis simply glared at me. "It's **not** good. In fact, it was **beyond** bad."

I grimaced and put up my I-am-so-effing-sorry face. "God, I'm seriously sorry."

"It's alright," Apis put in with a reluctantly kind smile. "In fact, it was kinda cool to see your book move towards you."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked as my ears perked up at this sudden reveal. My hand moved slightly to touch my jacket pocket where the **Koden** was as Nami began.

"Well when you fell, Sanji managed to catch you before you hit the floor. Boy was **he** overly happy about that. We carried you in here. When Luffy went back out, he found **Koden** ," Nami worded it questioningly as if she wasn't sure if that was the name, "lying on the floor. So he placed it beside you, within your reach. That's when things got a little bit interesting." She tilted her head as she paused for effect and I smiled in anticipation

"I was the one who saw it!" Apis exclaimed as she took over. "I'd swear on anything that I saw the book jerk towards you!"

"You're **kidding**!"

"I'm not! I seriously saw it move till it was only millimeters away from your palm. And then it stopped."

"It stopped?"

"It stopped."

"It stopped." I repeated. "Well **that** was a bit anticlimactic."

The door burst open with a bang as a gust of wind came rushing into the cabin. There was a figure silhouetted in the doorway and the bright sun gleamed off of the goggles placed on his head.

"You want climax? The great **USOPP-SAMA** will recount this tale in such a way that you'll never forget it for the rest of your life!"

"Oooh!" I appreciatively clapped and shouted encouragements at his entrance while Apis and Nami looked on with a shared sweat-drop.

"OI!" Sanji yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing kicking the door open like that? You trying to break it down or something?"

"Oh, _gomenasai_." Usopp muttered with an immediately humble aura and a deep bow. Talk about two extremes of the spectrum.

"Any way," Usopp stood up and faced me. "Get ready for the tale that will shock you to the point that you will go bald the moment you hear it."

"Okay pause, pause, pause," I interrupted him. "Let's tone down the shock level a bit."

"You'll go white-haired the moment you hear it?"

"A **little** bit more."

"Your hair will stand at end like a porcupine?"

"Ah, that's the line!"

"Okay then, restart!" Usopp cleared his voice to prepare his dramatic tone. "Get ready for the tale that will shock you to the point that your hair will stand at end like a porcupine."

"Oooh, it's starting to already!" I sang giddily as I rubbed out my goose bumps. Usopp was somehow giving off this aura of a master storyteller who had more stories in him than hair on his head. Though Nami looked bored with an I-am-slightly-interested glint in her eyes, Apis was completely spellbound for someone who already knew what had happened.

"You were lying there Lyra, utterly still and motionless. Your chest was barely moving unlike those surrounding you, who were taking deep breaths to calm themselves down. Were you lost before you could ever become ours? Were you, a flying kite, set adrift before we could even reel you in? All of our hearts were echoing with these scary questions…"

"Holy crap, talk about **dramatic**!" I muttered in an awestruck tone, only to get shushed by the youngest kid in the room. "Sorry!"

"That's exactly what happened! Oh storyteller, you read my heart so well!" Cue what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you stare from my part, directed at a certain heart-eyed cook who was sitting cross-legged in front of Usopp. 'When did he even get there?'

"Luffy, stricken with the fear of your health, slowly approached your unmoving body with steps as heavy as mountains. In his hand was a small, tiny book, the sole important possession of his unconscious friend. He kneeled before you and placed your precious treasure beside your hand, no doubt with the intention that you'll be able to find it the moment you woke up so that you will be saved from an unnecessary trouble."

"Luffy's hands slipped into yours, holding them delicately as if he was afraid that if he wasn't careful, you'd shatter into a million pieces."

"What is this, a shoujo manga?!" I asked in a whisper to no one in particular. But to be honest though, I was completely captured by his words.

"Buildup, Lyra! Buildup!" Usopp muttered to me quietly before reverting back to his grandiose voice. That voice of his needs a special name.

Suddenly Usopp kneeled before me and took my hand in both of his, slowly caressing it as he ignored Sanji's jealous complaints. I was simply trying my best to not burst out giggling in the middle of his antics.

"Lyra," Usopp cooed softly as he looked at me with his transformed (they were literally transformed) eyes which looked like the shoujo version of Luffy's. "I'm so sorry Lyra. You got hurt because of me. But you can't die on me Lyra! You haven't even said you'll be my _nakama_ yet."

Usopp must have noticed my grin slightly falter (even though I tried to cover it up) because he immediately let go of my hand and moved on to the next act of his one-man play without arousing any suspicions from the rest of the audience in the room.

"AND THEN," Usopp shouted, a little too enthusiastically in my opinion, "Apis, your fellow escapee who was with you when you escaped the clutches of the corrupted Marines, noticed that your inanimate treasure was moving." He said the last word in a dragged out whisper. I saw the said escapee gulping as she hung on Usopp's every word.

"The book moved towards you, as if possessed by some spirit. It hovered over your body and travelled across it, suddenly stopping when it reached over your heart. And that's when I saw it…"

"Saw what?" I asked in a whisper, wide-eyed.

"Light."

"Light?"

"Greenish blue light **pouring** from Koden. It transformed into hazy ropes that slithered across your body like they were snakes. The book rose higher, and then…" He looked at me with these horror-filled worried eyes, "Lyra…"

"What?" My voice still couldn't rise above a whisper.

"You rose with it."

I gasped, suddenly feeling as if the ground had fallen from beneath my feet. As if I was in freefall.

"The book pulled you up. And you floated up with it. It was like you were weightless. As if you were floating in water, your arms fell away from your body. Your head rolled back. You still weren't moving."

"The wispy light that was slithering around you had gained more color. It had become stronger. It covered your body until there wasn't even an inch left to cover. At least, that's what we thought. Apparently, the book had other plans."

"One snake-like strand of the light slithered across your body, coming to a stop near your head. It circled your neck until it was draped like a scarf around you. And then, it entered… through your mouth."

I covered my mouth with both hands in surprise. "It entered me?" I asked.

"Yes. And the green light around you started pulsating, like it was the beating heart of a living creature. With each pulse of the light entering you, you jerked up and down as if you were being stabbed with a knife, then have it taken out only to be stabbed again."

"Oh for **heaven's sake**!" Nami's yell made all of us jump out of skins. We were all listening hard since Usopp was basically murmuring and whispering by the end.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Apis and I shrieked.

"The book moved like a millimeter or something. It was already close to you." Nami continued as if we hadn't even opened our mouths. "Apis saw that. Then Usopp noticed a very, VERY thin wispy thread of greenish blue light between you and the book. That's all that happened."

"Oh," I muttered, a little disappointed. Though to be honest, considering Usopp's track record, there was no way that story was true. It was absolutely awesome though.

"That's not what happened!" Usopp yelled. "She's lying." He whispered to me conspiratorially. I grinned and played with him, "Of course she is! It's obvious your tale is the real one." Usopp nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, yup."

"The book did move quite a bit though…" Apis mumbled. I realized even she had added a bit of flair in her recounting. Before I could say anything though, Usopp was schooling Apis on how to best tell tales, more specifically, tall tales. I grinned as I sipped my coffee.

"Wow, Sanji! This is really good!" Sanji grinned in appreciation, "Thank you."

"By the way… what's with the green light thingy? First Zoro then you guys? Zoro said my eyes turned greenish blue every time I use my powers."

"Really?" Nami asked, surprised as the other three also paid attention to our conversation. "I didn't notice that."

"We could just barely see that thread of light." Sanji said from the kitchen.

"You know my Devil's Fruit was actually greenish blue in color…" I said uncertainly.

"That's probably why the light is that specific color." Apis said.

"You've never noticed it before?" Usopp asked.

"Considering I'm still a novice Devil's Fruit User, I guess it isn't that much of a surprise I haven't noticed it." I said. "Every time I use my powers, I'm using the energy of my books and in backlash, it sucks out mine. Maybe when I'm of energy, my books try and give me theirs?" I wondered out loud, earning that-could-be-it shrugs from the rest of the gang. I returned to sipping my coffee.

"Seriously Sanji! This is literally creating flavorgasms in my mouth!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Careful! Don't fall off again."

"Calm down, you worrywart!" I laughed out loud and flicked Usopp's forehead. I took a deep breath and took in the sight of the vast blue ocean as seen from the highest point of the ship.

"Well can you blame me?" Usopp asked and I realized I couldn't. I leaned on the edge of the crow's nest and stared at the mass of water. The sun was starting to get low but it was still very bright. The water almost seemed like it was laced with glitter that shone every time the water moved with the wind.

"You know you're facing the wrong way right?" Usopp asked, pulling me out of my trance. "We're headed in that way." He pointed in the opposite direction I was facing. "That's where the Gunkan Island will be. It should show anytime now." Usopp said as he looked through his goggles into the distance.

"The island isn't the only thing we should be looking out for." I said as I pointedly looked back in the opposite direction. Usopp moaned and fell to his knees as I giggled at his worrying.

"You're not afraid."

"What?" I looked down at the crouched sniper as he stared at me.

"You're not scared of the Marines. Did you ever have to encounter them before?"

"Um… no. No, my first time was in Logue Town with you guys. Why do you ask?"

"If that was your first time, I don't understand why you aren't scared. They **are** the enforcers of the law. I've grown up wanting to be a pirate and yet, the Marines are still somewhat formidable to me. Then again, I'm really not the bravest of the people on this planet."

" **Hey**!" I scolded him. "You are plenty brave. It's the ones around you who are inhuman. **You** are normal. Unlike those freaks down there." I muttered with a jerk of my head. "Those idiots were planning to storm an entire fleet of Marines with a hangover and an eternally empty stomach."

Usopp laughed lightly at this. "True. You were on my side at that time, weren't you? I guess you **are** sensible. But that still doesn't answer the question as to why you're so utterly unafraid of them."

'Because they aren't **my** law enforcers.' I thought with a sweat-drop. 'The Marines aren't the Police.' I wondered how I was gonna get out of this question. "I guess even though they are the enforcers of the law, I haven't exactly done anything wrong. I really don't have anything to be afraid of…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"You helped Luffy escape."

"Oh yeah there's that… but that doesn't count for me. Luffy has never done anything wrong. The Marines are blindly chasing him just because he donned the title of a pirate. Also for the fact that he's crazy strong."

"How do you know that?"

"Know what? That he's crazy strong?" I asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"How do you know that Luffy has never done anything wrong?"

'Crap!' I froze again. 'Well everybody's on their A-game today except for me, aren't they?' After getting my sarcastic inner voice to shut the hell up, I tried to salvage the situation. "Uh… we—well you know… um, the… the, um… t **he news**!" I declared suddenly. "Th—the news, of course. I mean, it's basically filled with you guys. You are the pirate crew whose captain has the current highest bounty in all of East Blue."

Usopp gave me an unconvinced look, and rightly so I expect. Even though I have never read a newspaper of this world, I just **know** that there would only be articles which portrayed pirates as the bad guys no matter what they do. An extremely flimsy 'salvaging of the situation' from my part, if you ask me. But to his credit, he didn't call me out on it.

"Obviously unlike the rest us, you believed in Luffy the moment you heard him." At my questioning look at his sudden change of topic and cryptic words, he clarified, "You believed that he would be the Pirate King the first moment you heard him say it." I couldn't help but let a smile tug at my lips when he said this. "You obviously trust him…"

I looked at him as he got up and looked at me with uncertain eyes. "Whatcha got on your mind there, sniper?"

"You believed in him since that moment," he said, building up his courage. "Maybe even before Logue Town. Why, I don't know." I knew where this was going and why Usopp was squirming so much to ask me. He thought it was too personal. "If you believe in him so much, why do you keep turning down his offer? Why don't you want to be our _nakama_?"

I fell silent. He had a pretty good point. I completely believed in Luffy, in his dream. But how the hell was I gonna explain to Usopp why I can't join?

"Forget it…"

I snapped out of my thought and looked at the boy in front of me. "I was being silly. We're **pirates**. Why would you ever want to join us? I mean, like you said: you've never been on the wrong side of the Marines except for the Logue Town incident. And you could easily resolve that by voluntarily going to them and saying something like 'The Straw Hats forced me.' You wouldn't want to ride with us. There are more law friendly ways to travel for new stories than with pirat—,"

"You know my mom always used to do this."

Usopp, who'd been staring down at his feet until then, looked up at me. "Huh?"

"My mom," I said again. "She always used do this. Still does, actually."

"D—do what?"

"Not let people think for themselves."

"What?!"

I grinned, "My mom always over-thinks things. She's the kind of person who values what others think of you. If she does something she thinks is wrong, which may even be something as trivial as serving the meat a teensy bit dry, she'll begin to conclude that we think she did it on purpose because of some disagreement we may or may not have had with her the previous **month**. And in all honesty, my sister, dad and I probably wouldn't have even noticed it." I smiled reminiscently.

"Okay you probably didn't get what I was trying to say," I laughed, covering my slightly embarrassed face. "My point is, don't assume what other people are thinking. That's really not **your** job, it's theirs. Let them exercise a little free will. Rather than assuming, try getting to know it. You never know, they might actually be thinking the exact opposite."

Usopp looked down with a bashful smile, "Yea, sorry." I grinned, "No problem!"

"So does that mean you're going to say yes?"

"Not **that** opposite." I confessed with a grimace. "Yea I'm probably still a no, but that definitely doesn't mean that I don't want to." I said with an apologetic grin.

"That sounds like a bad break-up line." He muttered with a sweat-drop, which was followed by one of my own, "Yea it did, didn't it…"

"You know, I'm kind of surprised," I said as I looked out at the ocean again. "I didn't expect all of you to actually want me on board."

"Why wouldn't we?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed, "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, you don't know me."

"Sure we do. You're Lyra."

"Usopp do me a favor: never talk to strangers. And let me clarify, just knowing their name doesn't make them not-a-stranger."

"I **mean** ," Usopp shot me a dirty look at my sniggering, "We know **you**. From Logue Town and from now. You're obviously kind. You have a strong sense of good and bad. And I expect you'll be the only one to protect me from each mess that the monster trio downstairs would make." I laughed at his scared face. He pulled the goggles over his eyes as he looked out front, "You're not a stranger, not in our eyes. Not anymore."

I simply looked out at the sea behind us, not able to reply because, for the first time, I was actually allowing myself to consider the option of accepting Luffy's offer. And also because something else caught my eye.

"We've reached." Usopp said with a triumphant smile as he looked at the tiny dot in the distance that was Gunkan Island. But I didn't turn around.

"And we've got company."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** I'M BAAAAAAACK! I think it's fair to say I have no knowledge whatsoever on how to stick to a schedule. It's been like that ever since I was born and I should have known better than to try and defy this natural talent. So from now on, I'm making no promises. I'll post each chapter as I complete it. *so sorry*

Coming back to the chapter, THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY ORIGINAL! I mean, the entire chapter is set in the areas that were fleeting moments of the anime. Which is incredibly worrying for me because its nerve wracking because I'm concerned on how I'm portraying the characters. ARE ZORO AND USOPP OOC?! I'm especially concerned about Zoro.

I'd actually intended on a conversation between Sanji and Lyra but in the end, i couldn't get Sanji to be serious when i tried to write him. There's absolutely no need to even ask for his opinion because he is obviously a 100% in for Lyra being their nakama. If Lyra had been a guy, Sanji would have expressed his doubts about her too.

ALRIGHT! Soo tell me your thoughts, gimme your opinions and lemme see those beautifully long reviews.

Please review, fav and follow!

Traveler returns to her cave of solitude.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: One Piece and** *ow* **and any other work I may mention** *ouch* **doesn't belong to me. OWWW STOP THROWING TRASH AT ME I'M SORRY I'M SORRY** **!**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 25 ~**

"I guess it was too good to hope for a mission success without a confrontation with the Marines," Nami mumbled miserably.

"Definitely," I agreed as I looked at the now very visible **massive** Marine ship that was in front of us. The phrase 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' came to mind as I looked back at the Marine fleet that was already chasing us.

"Usopp, what've you got?" Zoro yelled to the sniper standing on top of the ship.

"It's bad. It's **so** bad!" He came down from above, landing on his knees. I think he was **literally** drowning in his own tears.

" **What's** bad?" Nami asked, trying to prod something out of him in vain.

"EVERYTHING!" He screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

" **USOPP**!" Sanji roared, effectively snapping the poor thing out of his terror filled haze. "What. Did. You. See?"

"Ships." He whimpered. "At least thirty of them armed to the teeth."

" **Thirty**?!" I yelled in horror. I whipped my head as I looked back at the single huge ship in front of us. Its immense girth was adorned on every inch with gold and black. The demon faced figure head had its incisors extended out like that of a vampire's, its tip touching the ocean's surface and its tongue hanging out. The sails were covered with either the standard Marine insignia in dark blue or a gigantic '8' in gold bordered with black. Luffy was right, the thing on the whole looked like a massive gargoyle floating on water. "What the hell do you mean thirty? There's only one!"

"They're li—lined up." He sniffed. "W—we can't see it be—be—because it's lined up behind that ship." He pointed weakly at the floating gargoyle and I turned around to look back at it. " **Exactly** behind it. The size of the ship is hi—hiding them." He stuttered.

"Ooooh boy…" I muttered as my arms wrapped over my head in horror. "We're completely screwed." The others turned around and looked at the trap into which we were being herded. The fleet which had been, until then, out of our sight, came into full view as they fanned out onto both sides of the main ship with a perfection that could only be acquired with military level training. Gliding across the water, the ships lined up to form a wide arc on the ocean surface, effectively blocking our escape route. To top it off, each ship was connected by multiple gigantic chains, which in turn cut down our chances for escape to zero. And to think this was the one time I **didn't** want to be right. "Completely, totally, and without a doubt on the worst end of the colorful spectrum of screwed."

"Pirates," a voice on speakers boomed from across the waters, originating from the floating gargoyle. "You are completely surrounded with no escape. Surrender now and you will not be hurt."

"I SURREN—!"

"Shut up, Usopp!" I yelled as I clamped down his mouth. "Surrender? Hah! And what the hell do they plan on doing with Ryuuji?" I muttered harshly, removing my hand from Usopp's whimpering tear-soaked face.

As if in answer, "Surrender the Sennenryu to the custody of the Marines, for it is the property of the greatest Commodore of the 8th branch of the Marines, Nelson Royale-sama."

"Did they seriously just say ' **property'**?" I said in disgust.

"I'll never give Ryuuji to you!" Apis, who'd been in shock until then, screamed in defiance. Nami stood by her side and corrected her, "We." Apis looked up in appreciation at the single word of reassurance.

"Get her inside," Zoro said. "It's not safe out here anymore."

"Then I'll go with her and keep her safe and far from danger." Usopp said gravely. It would have made a good front if we couldn't see his knees knocking together oh-so-clearly. But when Usopp tried to get her inside, Apis resisted fiercely, "No! I won't leave Ryuuji alone! He needs me with him!"

"He needs you to be safe!" Usopp answered soothingly. "If you're in danger, he might not keep **himself** safe."

As Apis processed this, Zoro shouted impatiently, "Oh hurry up for God's sake! They might fire any second!" at which the sniper quickly ushered her inside.

"I'll man the helm." Nami declared and ran up the flight of stairs. The rest of us turned back and went up to the bow to face the marine ships just as the booms of multiple cannons filled the air. She turned the ship just in time to avoid a cannonball which hit the water hard. The water sprayed all over us, leaving us drenched, while the ripples it caused on the ocean's surface rocked the Merry hard.

"What the hell was that?" Usopp shrieked as he came out of the cabin. "Oh god we've been hit! We've been hit! We're sinking! Oh my god I'm drowning! I don't want to spend my life in a jail! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIEEEE— " he was cut off suddenly as he landed flat on his back when the ship swerved sharply to the left to avoid an incoming cannonball.

"Shut up!" Sanji interrupted him harshly. "We're not sinking! OR dying!"

Usopp blinked a few times in confusion. "We're not? PHEW! That was scary! Who in the world made up that outrageous lie?" I was trying so hard to hold back my laughter as Zoro muttered in indignation, "You did!"

"Nami!"

"WHAT?!"

"There's a cannonball headed right at us." The captain yelled in a matter-of-fact tone.

"THEN DEAL WITH IT YOU DAMN CAPTAIN!"

" _Wagatha!"_ He touched his treasured straw hat on his head as if in reverence as he stood up, grinning broadly. 'He's too cute!' I thought helplessly. His mouth opened wide as he sucked in the air even as he said, " ** _Gomu Gomu no_** **…** " His body bloated up more than the normal person's as a result of his rubberized one. He grew till the point where even his arms and legs had begun to puff up and then he shut his mouth tight, preventing the air from escaping. 'He looks like a…'

" ** _Fuusen_**." Luffy muttered from between his clenched teeth.

He jumped up, going high till he was directly in the way of the said cannonball's trajectory. By then, it was like a basic physics lesson. I could go on about how both their momentums collided, causing the cannonball to get deflected and about Newton's laws of motion, but I'm a good person so I'll spare you the details. This is what basically happened: we weren't hit.

After that, I don't know if it was half an hour or just a few seconds, it was a blur of attacks to deflect the incoming iron projectiles. I myself threw about a few Knockback Jinxes which, thank the heavens above, didn't affect me comparatively much.

"This is pointless if we can't get out of this damn ring!" Nami yelled from inside, still working furiously on steering Merry. We kept our balance as she suddenly veered the ship to the left, a giant spray of water which followed told us why.

"Nami-san's right!" the cook said as he landed on the ship after kicking off a cannonball. I'd like to repeat that he is hot. "We have to board the ships, cut off the chains so we can create an escape route."

"You guys can't go!" Usopp yelled in horror. "Who'll protect **us**?!"

"I'll stay!" I said. "But I can only hold out for so long." I took out **Koden** , scanning the seven books for something helpful, reading through the words with a speed I'd never before possessed. "Get me a cannonball!"

Within seconds, one landed right at my feet, the force of its fall causing dents in the wooden floorboards. I got to my knees, staring at the cannonball, printing it onto my mind's eye. I closed my actual eyes, still picturing the cannonball, except it had a lot more cannonballs for company. Zooming out of the dark room I imagined them to be in, I pictured the mild and bold blue striped ship I knew to be the room's location. Facing ahead, I opened my eyes to do the final zoom out: the more than two dozen blue Marine ships spread out in front of us.

" **Accio Cannonballs.** "

At first there was nothing. Only a calm of sorts. Then we heard a crack, the splintering of wood, barely audible from the distance, but growing in volume as the number of cracks increased. Within a few seconds, our view of the Marines was blocked by a thick dark line of black iron spheres speeding towards us.

"Lyra, what're you doing?" Zoro asked cautiously, mild alarm tainting his face.

"All the cannonballs are heading here…" Usopp whispered in horror. "THEY'RE HEADING RIGHT AT US!"

Smirking in satisfaction, I turned around to snap my book shut in front of them, savoring the fear coloring their faces(except Luffy; he was kind of enjoying it like me). Cutting off my concentration on the spell, I raised my arms wide open. The cannonballs fell like the rain, raising a curtain of water on the surface of the ocean.

"For your consideration, the Jericho." I said at the exact moment before the resultant tidal wave and spray of water hit the ship, which, added up with the energy drain, almost knocked me off balance. 'Nailed it!'

"The what?!" Usopp asked in confusion as he picked himself up.

"If you could do that, why didn't you do it earlier?" Zoro asked, his arms crossed. The ever restating Zoro with the eternally crossed arms which show off his muscles. Yes, I'm frowning right now (also drooling in my head).

"I **repeat** ," I muttered in annoyance as I took a deep breath and stood upright, "I'm still only like three days old!"

"Huh?" Usopp cocked his head to one side.

"She's talking about her powers." Sanji explained for me. "Leave her alone, _marimo_!"

"You could've done it sooner," Zoro muttered at which I gave him the death glare.

"Don't you **dare** forget that I have the power to soften your **every** crash landing, courtesy of Luffy."

I had the pleasure of seeing a mixture of realization, dread and horror spreading across his face just before he and Sanji were grabbed by Luffy and slingshot over to the enemy side.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Go back inside Apis."

"No!"

"Go. Inside."

"I'm staying."

"NOW!"

"NO!"

" **Fine**!" I growled. "I give up! Get hit by a stray cannonball for all I care!" I grumbled as I leaned on the railing and watched the girl pet her friend.

Yes, I'd thrown all the cannonballs down to Davy Jones' Locker only it turned out, I didn't. I'd apparently left out a few because the Marines continued to fire at us, albeit at intervals of three or more minutes with the ships shooting at us randomly. I think they're scouring the ships for cannonballs. Also, when I'd cast the spell, I'd completely forgotten about the initial fleet of five Marine ships that were chasing us, so now we were being hammered from our rear. I'd gone out to keep an eye on Ryuuji and keep them from shooting him, ended up having to look out for Apis as well because she'd snuck out during the commotion and been with him the whole time. I can't tell if she's loyally brave or incredibly stupid; either way, the amount of it is impressive. 'But even they've stopped shooting,' I thought as I looked back at the fleet off the stern.

Nami was out front checking on the monster trio's progress while Usopp was up on the crow's nest keeping an eye out for random incoming cannonballs. The first few minutes were extremely trying with the amount of cannonballs flying in but I was somehow able to hold on with a **lot** of help from Nami. But now with the Marines not firing anymore, she got Usopp to pull up the sails so we won't get any closer to the enemy line than we had to. We were already pretty close. 'But why did they stop firing?'

"I'll be right back," I told Apis as I pushed myself off the railing. "Let me go talk to Nami. Call out if you see any signs of trouble. I don't like this silence from their part."

"Un."

I walked towards the bow, in the direction of the navigator with the telescope, her back towards me. 'She hasn't noticed me…' Standing behind her, I looked up at the crow's nest, trying in vain to spot Usopp.

"They've cut down three of them."

My hands shot towards my mouth to stop my squeal midway. I turned around to glare at Nami, "Don't **scare** me like that!"

"I'm standing right in front of you!" She cocked her head towards me indignantly. "How the hell can you **not** notice that?"

I shook my head, "For-forget it… You were saying?"

"Luffy and the others… they've cut down three of the chains. But there're Marines coming in from the other ships. They're facing at least two hundred."

"Will they be okay?" I asked, worried at hearing the numbers.

"They'll be fine!" Nami grinned. "You don't know them. They're monsters when it comes to strength. It'll take much more than just two hundred to keep the three of them down."

"If you haven't noticed," I said with a sweat-drop, "We have about thirty ships surrounding us with at least a hundred or more aboard each."

"You worry too much over the unnecessary details. Like I said, they've cut down three chains and have only one more to go. We'll be out of here before the Marines can say 'Pirates'!"

"Mhmm." I was still unconvinced.

"Lyra!" A voice yelled from above just as we heard the distant _boom_ of a cannon. "10 O'clock!"

I quickly scanned the left side, my eyes roaming the air for a moving black dot. As soon as I spotted it I pulled **Koden** out and cast the jinx. " **Flipendo**."

The spell hit the cannonball when it was just a few meters away from the ship, knocking it back a few inches before it fell into the ocean.

Now I had used a lot of spells in comparatively a very short time. The reason I was favoring the Knockback Jinx was because it was easy, and the easier the spell is, the less chance for me to black out from energy loss. Anyway, back to the point, even though the spell was a basic 2nd year spell, using it too many times does have its toll. Just from that single time, I lost all the energy I'd managed to recover until then and was left slightly out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Now look who's worrying," I grinned at Nami. "I'm fine! Just a little out of breath."

" **LYRA**!"

This time it wasn't Usopp. The bloodcurdling scream shocked me to my core; the only word left on my lips came out in a whisper, "Apis."

"Apis!" Nami's yell in horror broke me from my own paranoid imagination. I quickly followed her, only a few steps behind. I was detachedly aware of Usopp yelling at someone to get away from Apis.

Just then, the ship shook hard, like it had been hit from something underneath. I saw Nami grab onto the railing in the nick of time just before my knees gave away beneath me. I pulled myself up to peek over the edge to the sea; though the ship was still wobbling, I was pretty sure the Marine ships in the distance were doing the same as well. The water was wild, splashing and churning like a potion in some witch's cauldron.

"What the heck was that?!" I screamed.

"I don—"

"What're you doing? He's getting away!" Usopp's yell from above snapped us back to the severity of the situation. We dashed to the rear end of the ship, but it proved to be partly in vain.

We arrived at the stern just in time to helplessly watch the ropes be cut up like butter by hook-hair. He'd already gotten Ryuuji's raft tied up to his boat.

"Lyra! _Minna_!" Apis whimpered as she useless fought against the hold the sleazebag had on her neck. "You've got to save Ryuuji!"

"Let's go," The bastard ordered the Marines who immediately pulled on the oars with a flinch.

"Oh no, you don't" I muttered as I climbed up the railing. "Whoa!" Keeping one's balance when on top of a narrow railing is obviously pretty hard. "Faster!" hook-hair yelled at his lackeys. Thankfully they were going slow because of Ryuuji's weight.

"Lyra what're you doing? Get down from there!" I ignored Nami, my focus on Ryuuji's cart which was closer than the rowboat. But the distance was increasing inch by inch for each second I hesitated.

"Here goes everything," I crouch slightly, putting all my force on pushing off the railing. Then I jumped, arms and legs flailing, and fell with a thud on something soft and furry.

"Ungh," I groaned as I pushed myself off Ryuuji's back. "Sorry about that old man." I muttered as I slid off him but stayed hidden behind. "Don't mind if I take some cover, do you?" The dragon rumbled in an answer which I assumed was in my favor. I could physically feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. "Don't worry, I'll get that bastard. I'll protect Apis for you." The words felt so awkward and so right when I said them. Such gallant words were always reserved for my idolized heroes who could get away with these cheesy lines, never for an 18 year old nerd who felt that if she could live and die in a library, it would be the ultimate achievement of her life.

I looked back at the ship. Nami was standing, clutching at the railing, with her jaws dropped. 'I can't believe I did that either.' I thought as I turned back around. I peeked over the dragon's humongous body, at hook-hair, readying myself for the offence. I tensed up suddenly when I saw the lowlife skunk still holding Apis by the hair and the back of her neck. I watched him bring her closer as he muttered something with undisguised malice. What he did next physically shocked everyone who was watching them, including the Marines: he flung Apis onto the floorboards of the rowboat, her head hitting hard against it, leaving her motionless.

For a moment, there was a silence, the moment in which I still hadn't comprehended what had happened. I could only just stare at the scene with a sort of blank confusion, as if I was simply watching some scene from a movie. I simply stood up and stared at hook-hair, still not comprehending what he'd actually done.

" **APIS**!"

Nami and Usopp's scream ripped through the air. It hit me like an electric shock, finally knocking me out of my reverie, but not my confusion. I continued to stare at hook-hair, still not understanding one thing.

"Why?" I whispered.

The man turned around halfway, and looked me square in the eye. His eyes were cold. Inhumane.

"She's of no use to me."

I snapped. Before I'd even realized it, I was barreling towards the scum standing in front of me, an unrecognizable shriek of rage ripping through my throat. I could barely think. My single emotional state of being was fury, which was covering up the pure horror I felt at the honesty of his words. I only saw red as I watched a smug grin spread across his face. Only later did I realize its significance. The last thing I could remember was his oncoming fist.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt like my head was being split open from inside.

The first thing I realized when I came to was that there was something louder than the customary ringing that was assaulting my ears. I was already crushing my palms on my ears in a feeble attempt to block out the noise by the time my vision had returned. I realized I was lying sprawled on the wooden floorboards of the rowboat, about exactly where Apis was.

"Apis," I grunted as pushed myself up. 'Quite the protection there, oh savior.' I opted to ignore my commentating inner prick.

Speaking of pricks, I couldn't spot the Prick of pricks anywhere, **or** the two Marines, for that matter. It was as I scanned the empty boat that I saw it and froze, agape. I barely noticed the joyous girl standing in front of me. I barely registered her screaming words, which had almost drowned in the dragon's head-splitting roar.

"You're _nakama_ are coming!"

He was half-standing on the raft in a slight crouching position, his forelegs obviously supporting the bulk of his weight. The full length of his neck was flaunted as he craned it upwards, his fur and aged, wrinkled skin hanging loose. His mouth was wide open and I was almost convinced I could see a pulsating effect in the air originating from there, contorting his image in my eyes. For a second, he wasn't an ancient dragon but a majestic Sennenryuu with shining green plumage and an imperial air about him. Trust me when I tell you, it would have given you the chills even while you were about to have your eardrums pulverized.

"Ryuuji…" I whispered in awe, my eyes wide open.

After a few seconds, I became aware that I couldn't hear anything. I removed my hands from my ears but it still didn't make much of a difference. Either the world had gone dead quiet or my eardrums really did explode. 'Well, there isn't any blood coming out of it. So that's something.' To be quite honest, I was able to hear the sea by then.

I finally understood why it felt quiet as I stared back at the dragon's golden eyes staring down at me, his mouth closed and air-tight as it can be. All I could give in reply to his stare was a goofy, awkward chuckle and a very ineloquent "Wow…"

Suddenly, I lost balance and fell flat on my back with a surprised grunt. Apis kept her balance for a second more before she toppled on top me. Even as I was lying down, I could still feel the tremors through the wood of the boat, rocking it and the water around us. The sea looked like giant pebbles had been dropped in it and the resulting ripples were fighting for dominion over the rest.

"What the?! That's the third time!"

"Third?" I yelled at Apis.

"One happened when you were out cold. What is happening?!"

"Earthquake?" I offered uselessly but Apis looked like my words may have held some meaning.

"Underwater earthquakes?"

"Why the hell are you asking **me**? This is my first time on sea!" I yelled in frustration. "Where's a damn table when you need one?" I helplessly moaned. What use were emergency safety drills out here?!

Just then, two crashing ripples created a resultant tidal wave that broke right on top of the boat. It soaked the both of us to the bone in seawater, sapping every last bit of our strength along with it. "The perfect cherry on top." I muttered as I spit out the saltwater in my mouth.

When my strength returned a few seconds later, I pushed myself up with my elbows and scanned the water, searching for Going Merry. Sure enough, I spotted it at quite a distance. Turns out we were about halfway towards the Marines.

"Apis, get up!" I said as I got up to a sitting position. "Looks like we'll have to row a boat again!" Déjà vu… Always with the déjà vu. "Check if Ryuuji's alright."

I turned around and scanned the boat for the oars. I spotted two, but the other two were in the water, drifting away from us. "Crap," I muttered as I watched them go. "Looks like we'll have to share Apis, just like old times," I grinned. "Well, technically like four days ago, but still…"

At the continued silence, I grew suspicious. 'Did she faint from the seawater?' But just as I turned around, I heard her whisper in Japanese, " _Honto_?"

"Of course, 'really'!" I shot back. I realized only belatedly that she wasn't talking to me. As I looked on at the conversing duo, the excitement of the topic evident from Apis's tone, I started getting restless, itching to know what the suspense was all about. But before I could ask, the distant _boom_ of a firing cannon had me whipping my head in the direction of the gargoyle-ship floating in the far distance.

There was no question about the intended target being us. I raised **Koden** in the air, taking up a defensive stance and putting off my spell for the last moment. I'd fainted once, barely recovered from the energy loss of multiple Knockback Charms before I was rendered unconscious the second time and **now** I'm standing in seawater-soaked clothes because of which my strength was still at an all-time low. It was a wonder I was still standing. So I **needed** to conserve the measly amount of strength I had.

All of a sudden, but annoyingly not for the first time, I lost my balance as the boat jerked, this time caused by Ryuuji's abrupt movements on the cart. But on the bright side, I remained on my feet. The dragon grunted and roared as he pushed himself up, throwing his raft off balance and the boat tied to it as well. Before I knew it, he'd unfurled wings; well, at least he was attempting to. Ryuuji's wings were half in the water but to his credit, he was raising them up, few inches at a time, to its full glory. It was only belatedly that I realized that he was placing them in the trajectory of the oncoming cannonball, protecting Apis and me.

" **NO**!" Both of us screamed in shared horror. "Get out of the way Ryuuji!" I yelled as I jumped with all my might onto his cart. Scrambling frantically back to my feet, I climbed on top of him, clutching fistfuls of his fur to aid me.

"Ryuuji!" I held Apis yell and turned around to watch her attempt to follow me.

" **No**!" I yelled at her firmly. "Stay right there Apis! Don't move!"

I turned back to my task of getting on top of Ryuuji to get a clear shot at the cannonball. But even before I began, I knew I wasn't gonna make it in time. To top it off, I heard a second cannon blast, and this time, closer.

With one eye scanning the sky, I kept climbing up. Just then I heard an odd _thunk_ which seemed completely out of place. It sounded like metal hitting metal. I reached the top just in time to see the two cannonballs fall down into the water with a splash.

"GREAT SHOT USOPP!" I screamed and cheered at the top of my voice, thanking the gods for gifting that sniper with the superpower of 'aim and shoot'. I mean, come on! Who in the world can take a shot like that? I'll tell you who: "USOPP-SAMA! I BOW TO YOU!" I swear I could hear his pompous laugh just then.

"Lyra!" Apis yelled from below.

"It's alright! Ryuuji's safe."

"It's not that! He's asking you to get down!"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Ryuuji! He's asking you to get down."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting down." I muttered as I slid off him. I stood straight on the cart and smoothed out my clothes. "Didn't realize I was bothering him." I sulked.

"That's not it." The particular tone in her voice made me look up at her. She was grinning but she wasn't looking at me.

Ryuuji's sudden roar made me stumble forward, turn around and then stumble backwards to fall at the edge of the cart (I do a lot of stumbling, don't I). I stared up at him in awe as he stood up (yes he **actually** stood up) on the cart, both his wings spread out beside him; I was cowering under the shade of one of them. His wings rose up on each side of him, like a video being played in slow motion. It reached the highest point it could go, and then it came crashing down, onto me, like a roller coaster taking a dive from above.

I'm not too proud to admit that at this point, I squealed for my life like a pig. I made a feeble attempt at shielding myself with one hand thrown over my head, too frozen in fear to do anything else, and squeezed my eyes shut. But the 'crash' and 'fall into the water and drown' part never came. Now curious, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up.

Ryuuji's wings were already rising back up, but it was at a much faster pace than before. It was only then that my retarded brain realized what he was trying to do.

"You're **kidding** me!" I muttered in shock as a gust of wind hit me, courtesy of the local dragon heavily flapping his wings. I mean, he couldn't even **move** and now he's gonna take a shot at **flying**? Come on, that is inhumane! Well, technically I guess he **isn't** a human, so…

"You can do it!" the tiny mother yelled, making me look at her like she'd gone crazy. "He **can**?!"

"Of **course** he can!" her sudden burst of anger effectively shut me up.

'Why not!' I thought sarcastically. 'Why not…' This time, Ryuuji was the one who shut me up as I saw, from my low vantage point, that he's already begun to rise, leaving the ground behind by a few inches, and the distance was increasing rapidly.

"Holy crap, he **can** do it!"

"Told ya!"

Before I could retort, I heard a cannon being fired again. "Can you guys, please, just **stop**!" I groaned in frustration as I tried to spot the cannon. To my increasing dismay, Ryuuji was still in my way but this time, I couldn't even climb on top of him. No sooner had I realized this though, Ryuuji began to beat his wings harder and with two incredibly powerful flaps, he was up in the air. The distance between him and the cart was now at least thrice my height.

Ignoring my need to stare at an actual flying dragon, I ran up to the edge of the cart and looked for a dot in the air. But to my surprise, there weren't any. "That's odd…"

"…oon."

I turned to Merry, positive I just heard Nami's voice.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"…poon! It… harp…!"

"Huh? A harp?"

"A HARPOON!"

'Holy shit!'I swore as I pulled out **Koden** for the defense. I didn't bother with **HP4**. I needed it to be more powerful to cover Ryuuji. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I took up a defensive stand, **HP7** whirling in my hands. I knew it was too late to try and spot the incoming missile.

" **Protego**!"

I saw it right after the blue film clouded my sight of it. But almost immediately, like a dying flame, the blue tinge disappeared, making the incoming harpoon clearly visible along with the rope tailing behind it.

"No," I crumpled to my knees as every drop of energy was drained out of me, leaving only enough to keep me barely conscious. The shield hadn't formed and Ryuuji was wide open to any attack. "Get… out… of here…"

I heard a splash, only just able to over the ringing in my ears that was growing by the second. 'I am **not** fainting. Not again.' My nails dug into my skin, drawing my blood for the second time in the same day. A seemingly distant rush of air made me realize, five whole seconds after hearing it, that Ryuuji was still in the air. It took another three seconds for my snail-like brain to realize why that was.

"It didn't hit…"

A drunken laughter escaped from my lips. I felt something small pulling at me, trying to put together my off-balance world. It took some time for my eyes to focus on the Lilliput trying to pull me up. I say 'trying' because mostly she was just grunting with no results.

I began to push myself up, but realized I'd done it too quickly when I lost focus on my surroundings again. 'Easy…' I advised myself as I tried to get up again, this time slower. "Apis, move. Or I might actually fall on top of you." I looked down at the girl, her hands still half raised towards me to catch me if I fall. As if the poor thing could keep me up, but I appreciated the sentiment.

I ruffled her hair (mostly her hat) and grinned, then looked up at the airborne dragon. "What happened?"

"It was a harpoon," Apis said, yelling a little to be heard above the din. "But the rope was too short. It fell into the water."

"They definitely won't make that mistake again. Ryuuji needs to get out of here." Ryuuji could fly now, but somehow this turn of luck in our favor seemed ominous to me. It simply didn't feel right.

"RYUUJI!" The kid's vocal chords could rival Luffy. "Ryuuji you need to get out of here!"

"We'll be alright," I yelled. "I'll protect Apis!"

Ryuuji looked down at us, his neck arched our way, obviously telling us something that only Apis could understand. I expectantly turned down to look at Apis and wait for the translation, when the expression on her face drew me up short.

"What is he saying?" I asked, my voice suddenly hard as the uneasy knot at the pit of my stomach grew tighter.

The kid was oblivious to my questions, her mouth half open as she continued to mutter "no no no", her voice increasing in strength and horror with each passing word. "NO!"

Her final scream had me snap my head back up to Ryuuji, who was facing away from us. Towards the Marines. "What is he doing?" I asked, dreading the answer. "What is he **doing**? What the **hell** did he say?!"

"RYUUJI PLEASE! YOU NEED TO GET AWAY!"

"APIS!" I shook the weeping girl with my feeble strength, forcing her to focus her eyes on me. "What the hell did he say?"

"He said you were too weak." It felt like a harpoon had gone through **me**. "He said he needed to protect us both if…" She broke down into tears again, making it harder for me understand what she said next. "If it was the last thing he did."

The horror of it was too much. Ryuuji has to now sacrifice himself because I'm too weak. Too weak to protect the one he loves most. I'd robbed him of a peaceful death, the one he deserved. He'd waited too long to have to die at the hands of some deluded Marine. He was meant to die at the Land of Life. He was to be reborn.

I could feel my eyes pricking as the tears flowed in but snapped myself out of it before it could flow down, rubbing my face fiercely on my sleeve. I couldn't let this sacrifice be in vain. I looked out over the sea at Gunkan Island, standing in the distance like a battleship. I looked back at Ryuuji and held Apis back as she was overcome by another fit of hysterical panic. He was helping us escape, helping Apis escape, and I was not going to squander that chance.

"We need to help Ryuuji!" Apis moaned. "We need to do something."

"No! We need to get you back to the ship."

"I won't leave Ryuuji alone!"

"DON'T YOU **GET IT**!" I screamed, unable to understand why I was. "Ryuuji wants you **safe**! **YOU**! And I am NOT gonna have you running after him after all he's doing for you! For US!" It took all I had to not break down then and there. "There's nothing we can do."

I felt a hundred times worse when I felt Apis go limp in my arms. I took out **Koden** , scanning my arsenal inside. I knew what I wanted. I summoned it outside **Koden** and pointed it towards the water at the base of the cart, hoping to god that we won't be rocketed off of it. Sending in only a trickle of energy into the book, I brought forth my gust.

" **Thermos of Winds.** "

I don't know if it was the East, West, North or South wind that blew, but it blew **hard**. The gust sent the seawater spraying as it ripped through the air. The raft rose up like a speed boat and Apis's grip on me suddenly tightened as we both fought for our balance. With some difficulty I managed to veer the raft towards Merry, cutting off my supply of energy as soon as we were close enough. I slumped to the floor, unable to move. I was sweating like I'd run a marathon, my eyes barely open.

"Lyra." Apis murmured in concern as she wiped my brow with the back of her sleeve. I could hear Nami and Usopp yelling in the background.

"Get… onboard… Apis." I muttered with some difficulty. I'd done my task. I've brought her to safety. 'Maybe now I'll float away to…'

My delirious thoughts were cut short as steady hands gripped me tight and raised me from the shaking ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

The darkness was suffocating. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't hear anything. 'Wait, I think that's Nami's voice. She sound's worried.' I wonder how long I was in the dark. It may have been a few seconds or minutes or hours. My sense of time was of no use. I felt like my eyes were open. 'Then why is it still dark? Maybe I'm still under my blanket. I should get up soon…'

"Ryuuji…!"

'That voice seems familiar.' The darkness had begun to recede, shrinking into spots that tainted my vision. 'This isn't my room…' I rose up in panic, caught off-guard by the still unfamiliar surroundings. My eyes watered as my head throbbed at the sudden movement, causing me to almost fall back down. 'Where…?'

"…can't Apis! The seawater…"

'Huh?' The moment I realized it was Usopp's voice, everything came back to me in a rush of images. "Ryuuji…" I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up, taking a moment to catch my balance on the overly swaying ship. It's when I realized I was hearing something other than the ocean outside. Something high-pitched. Something crying out from across the ages. A **lot** of something.

I swayed and groped my way to the door of the lounge, almost like a drunkard, because of the violent rocking of the ship. 'What the heck is going on out there?!' I finally made it to the door, opening it with more force than needed in my frustration. "What in the world is ha—?!"

My question caught in my throat when my eyes rose up to the movement in the sky. It was a beautiful blue, not a cloud in sight. As if compensating for that lack of white, there was green. Green, humongous, majestic Sennenryu flying across the sky in an infinite circle, much like the canvas I'd seen in the Sennenryu temple a few hours ago. There were more than I could even guess, as the sight of their numbers overwhelmed me. They were far from ever being extinct. They were a thriving species.

"Wow!" I muttered in awe, relishing the goose bumps spreading across my skin. "This is AWESOME!" I yelled at the three figures standing in front of me, their backs towards me. "This means the Lost Island exists right? That it's about to emerge, right?" I forced my eyes down from the captivating view above, still feeling the wonder of it in my body as I gaped at the statues in front of me. "Can't you guys here me?! Or am I dead?"

Nami turned around and immediately my jape felt bitter in my mouth. 'Something's wrong.' The navigator's eyes were filled to the brim, her cheeks flushed and stained with fresh tear tracks. "What's wrong?" I whispered, struggling to keep my voice straight. Usopp was crying as well, albeit more ungracefully. "Lyra…"

I looked down at the tiny figure between them whom they were clearly trying to console. She wasn't moving, like she was staring at the ocean surface through the railings she was clutching at. I walked towards her, my each step as heavy as boulders. I was afraid. My eyes stung as I followed hers, pricking like tiny needles. My throat clenched as I tried to speak, "Apis…"

"He's gone." Her eyes were dry but her cheeks were flushed and her nose red. There was nothing alive about her voice. It was monotone, factual. "He's dead. He promised me he would hold on to his strength until he reached Lost Island, until **I** brought him there." Her voice quivered as it rose, every drop of her frustration, sadness and anger filling her words. And every word was like a knife in my gut, twisting its way through my body and destroying me from the inside.

 _"He said you were too weak."_

 _"To experience rebirth in the Land of Life is the destiny of my race."_

 _"We'll get you home. No matter what, we won't rest until we get you home."_

'I'm the reason he's dead.'

"Lyra…" The tears wouldn't stop falling as I looked at her. I don't know when I'd gotten down on my knees. I stared at her, a thousand words at the tip of my tongue but nothing that would change this. Nothing that that would bring him back. "Lyra… Ryuuji's dead."

Apis let herself go, wailing uncontrollably. We held on to each other, fearing we would drown if we let go. There were no words left in her, only raw grief. I bit my lower lip in a pathetic attempt to stop my own bawling.

"I'm sorry!"

'I'm the reason he's dead.'

"I'm so—."

'I broke my promise.'

"I—."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

My sob got caught in my throat as Apis yelled at me, her face still buried in me. "It's NOT YOUR FAULT! It's that _baka_ Sennenryu's fault." Her grip tightened around me. "So don't you DARE go blaming yourself!"

Fresh tears fell down my face as I held onto her even more tightly and wailed, my throat too tied up to sound a protest. It was still my fault, but her words still filled me with relief.

The ship shook violently again, making me struggle for both our balance with a firm grip on the railing. Apis never looked up or let go. My eyes followed Luffy as he shot up into the sky with leverage from one of the flying behemoths. They traced back down to the ocean surface, to the spot from where he had taken off. The green mass of feathers was slowly shrinking in size, sinking down into its watery grave. From behind me I heard Nami yelling that the ocean floor must be rising. Gunkan Island did seem to have grown taller.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed my nose clear as I stared at Ryuuji's sinking body. My lips quivered and I felt a sob build up in my chest. My teeth bit into my lower lip as eyes watered again.

Luffy's leg stretched out while suspended in the sky, its length being at least twice that of Merry's. He brought it up until it was almost perpendicular to the sea. 'What is he…?' I couldn't even complete the thought before Luffy brought his leg down, whipping through the air at a formidable speed, right on top of the Gargoyle ship.

I held Apis closer as the sound of snapping wood filled my ears. As I watched the ship be cut in half savagely, I couldn't stop the ice-cold hatred that washed over my body. Luffy's legs retracted and the wooden chaos became even more chaotic as it got caught in the violent current.

I couldn't see Ryuuji anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Apis never let go of my hand, except for when we had to get off the ship. Her hand was small, the whole of it small enough to fit into mine snugly. Our hands were half wet with sweat and half with our tears and snot, but she still didn't loosen her grip and try to wipe them. Neither did I.

The ground crunched beneath me as I walked across the white expanse. The only difference in color was the distant green of the Gunkan Island and the dark murkiness of the water standing in puddles at random places.

"These huge rocks look quite like the Sennenryu, huh?" Usopp looked back at us and said, looking a little creeped out.

"I think they **are** the Sennenryu." I said apologetically to him, knowing I was confirming his fears. He kept a distance from them after that.

T he Lost Island **did** rise from the sea, but it wasn't as a different island. Instead it'd been the majority of Gunkan Island itself that had submerged under the sea. Apparently it's by some sort of cycle that the submerged island rises, our navigator informed us. I didn't really get any of it.

The whole island was calcified, a giant expanse of white; the noon sun reflected on it, stabbing at my eyes. Giant calcified mummies of Sennenryu rose across the land like mountains, each bigger than the last. They stood tall, their head held high. Even death couldn't take the life out of them.

"The Ryuukotsu..." I muttered in awe, everything finally falling in place. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"What?" Everyone's eyes rested on me, making me squirm with discomfort.

"The Ryuukotsu. The bones of the Sennenryu that grant eternal youth: this is it." They turned their eyes to the calcified statues around them, the realization finally dawning on them. "Look at them. They're the bones of creatures long dead, and yet they still stand tall like from their youth."

"There was never any elixir of eternal youth, was there?" Nami said, her open mouth reflecting her shock.

I shrugged. "It was too good to be true. We know there were a lot of things misinterpreted in the legend; this is just another mistake made." I looked up at the one nearest to me, its eyes fixed on the sky. "If there's any youth elixir here, it's the sea."

"Apis…"

She turned towards the owner of the voice who stood before her without a drop of pity in his eyes, but still he wasn't without sympathy. He looked down at her, not bothering to get down on his knees to look at her at eye-level. In a way, I feel like Luffy was the one who was treating Apis like an adult more than any of us.

"He wanted you to know something." Apis's grip on my hand tightened involuntarily. "He kept his promise. He kept his promise to both of you." Luffy was looking straight at me.

 _"And in return I promise not to give up until you get me home."_

"He knew he was home; that's why he called out to his nakama. He wanted to thank you Apis, for not giving up when he was on the verge of doing so." He looked up at the rest of us. "He thanked us as well, for helping him and Apis out." Silent tears fell on Apis's cheeks as the rest of our eyes glassed over; at least mine did. I took a deep breath to steel my voice.

"There's something else…"

"…ji?"

"What?" I asked as I bent down to her. Apis's dead eyes finally sparkled with something akin to life.

"Ryuuji?!" she said louder as she whipped her head about and stared off into the distance, to where a few of the Sennenryuu were clustered.

"What is it? What're you—APIS!" Apis wrenched her hand away from me, bolting off in the direction of the dragons. Her small legs carried her at a surprisingly fast pace as we ran to keep up with her. Since Luffy and I'd bolted after her first, the rest of the pirates were a bit slow to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked as they caught up with us.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "She just bolted!"

"She heard Ryuuji."

"She WHAT?" Nami and I yelled in unison as we stared at the straw-hat pirate. "You said… I thought… isn't he…?" I stammered, unable to complete any of my sentences.

Luffy opened his mouth but was cut off as something huge crashed down in front of us. We all hit the brakes, Usopp managing to one-up us by running back a few paces. I say crash, but it really was a Sennenryu who'd landed right in front of us, his flapping wings sending sprays of salt water into our mouths.

"Holy…" I looked for Apis and saw that she was safe and still running through the clusters of dragons that, now that we were aware of our surroundings, were all around us. I stared up at the dragon in front of us apprehensively, being extremely aware of how tiny I was compared to its full fledged glory. It seemed to be looking down at us with curiosity, probably wondering what we ants were doing running under his legs.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered as we ran around it, aware of its eyes boring into my back long after we'd left its space.

We slowed down as we got closer to Apis who was standing still as a stone in front a body of water. The closer we got, the more our dread grew, for we could see a green mass floating in the middle. Even a vain hope fluttered.

"Is he still…"

"He's dead." I flinched at the word, my heart beating a little harder. "Apis heard his last breath." A pained look came in Luffy's eyes without breaking across his face. "I heard it too."

We walked over to her. I went and stood behind, bringing a hand up to rest on her shoulder. What other comfort could I possibly provide?

"He was supposed to get better." Apis sniffled without looking up. "He was supposed to take me to all the places he'd been to, show me all the adventures he talked about. I wanted to see the Giants who were taller than him. I wanted to see the White Island which had cylinders for mountains. I wanted to see the Golden Sea which had no water. I wanted to see the land where lightening fell like the rain. I wanted to see so much. I wanted him to show me so much." The tears were big as baseballs, stabbing at me like arrows. "I don't what to do. What am I **supposed** to do? I promised I would save him, get him better. Instead he's **dead**!" She fell on her knees, her head on her lap, her arms hugging herself. All I could hear was a whisper, "I didn't keep my promise."

I fixed my eyes on Ryuuji's body. The feathers stuck to each other so closely, it seemed to make his already withered body even smaller. I pressed my lips together to stop them from quivering. I looked at the new life waking up ahead of me, finding strength from them.

"Ryuuji said something to me. He said that his people called this place the Land of Life, coming here three times in their lives: once to become life, once to create life and last to give their life away. Now you'd think that means to die, but he kept saying that he wouldn't die, but be reborn. He said he would be giving his life to a newborn." I looked down at the balled-up girl, wondering if I were saying the right words. "I don't know what to believe. I don't know what you're supposed to do either. But the one thing I do know is that you **kept** your promise." Her whimper made my voice break. "You promised you would bring him here. You promised to make him feel better. And if we're to believe him," I raised my eyes to look at the few newborn hatchlings that were around us. "He might even be watching us right now."

Apis slowly pulled herself back up, wiping away her tears. She looked along with me, at the hatchlings. I could've spent all day staring at them; such beautiful creatures. The little ones squawking their way into this life, their parents helping them get a grasp of their reality: maybe all of this was what Ryuuji meant by passing on his experiences. It may not have been in the literal sense he took it for but in a way, aren't all children a walking encyclopedia of their ancestors' experiences? It's how we move forward in life, right, by learning from the experiences of our ancestors?

"Oh my god," Apis gasped softly.

"What?" I asked as I stared at the spot she was looking at with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"That one." Apis pointed at the young Sennenryu she was staring at. Only when she pointed did I realize that with it was an older Sennenryu, but younger than Ryuuji, that was looking right at us. "That baby."

"What about it?" I asked, a little unnerved by the staring dragon.

"That's… that's Ryuuji's grandchild."

"WHAT?!" All of yelled and stared at Apis. I'd almost forgotten about the pirate crew being right behind us.

"That's Ryuuji's grand-kid!" She said, her eyes filled with shock as much as ours. "The other one is Ryuuji's son! I'm not making this up!" She yelled at our disbelieving faces. She turned and stared at the now trio across the waters. "That's Ryuuji's family."

Was this the destiny he kept talking about? I sure hope it was, because the sight was beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure? Do really have to leave right away?"

Luffy stared at the girl with the pointy hat and grinned his goofy grin. "Of course I have to! The Grand Line is waiting! And Merry's ready to set out as well!"

"The Grand Line can wait another day." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe…" He shrugged. "But I sure can't!" Apis broke out a grin at that while the rest of us chuckled.

We were standing at the edge of the now extended Gunkan Island. The people on the island received a rude shock because of the massive earthquake and the equally massive Sennenryu of their legends. But now though, they all seemed to have become comfortable with the idea of giant dragons. Must be in their blood.

"What about you, Lyra?" Apis asked. I'd been dreading the question but feigned ignorance as the gang stared at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Are you—?"

"Are you gonna be our _nakama_?" Luffy cut off Apis, effectively making my heart jump.

My heart was beating fast. I'd been dreading this question ever since we said our goodbyes to Ryuuji and turned back. Did I **want** to become their _nakama_? Hell, yes! Did I think I would be a good Straw Hat pirate? Maybe I could be a passable one with my new found powers. **Should** I come one? My heart said yes while my head was telling me to turn around and walk away. And trust me when I say this, I usually put more trust in my head, even if it's good for nothing when it comes to studying.

I stared at Luffy's expectant face, all of their expectant faces. Hell, even Zoro looked half expectant for god's sake. But I knew what I had to do. I couldn't be a pirate! I, the one who gets squeamish at the sight of blood, become a pirate? Ha! There's the beginning of a joke right there! No. I have to say 'no' to this offer. It's the only answer that makes a lick of sense.

"I…" Cue huge inhale and exhale of air here. "I will not be a good pirate. I don't know the heads or tails of the basics of being on a ship. I'm not a good fighter. I'm not a good Devil's Fruit User. I'm drained of energy after almost every spell I throw. I can't cook. I can't navigate. I can't help out with the ship. I'm pretty much bad at everything except reading books." I was staring at my feet by now. "So I don't thin—."

"I can navigate."

I looked up at Nami, "What?"

"I can navigate. Sanji can cook. Usopp knows everything there is to know about the ship along with me. Luffy is one hell of a Devil's Fruit User. We have three monsters who can fight. We even have a sloth that can sleep through a storm." Nami said innocently with a sidelong glance at Zoro. He mustered a string of insults under his breath clearly directed at her. I grinned involuntarily at the antics.

"We already have all of that. What we definitely don't have is someone who reads and can provide me with some quality female company." Nami grinned at me triumphantly having countered all my arguments. I sighed and tried to talk, instead got was cut off again.

"You said that your mother always decided what you were thinking, didn't let you decide for yourself." Usopp looked at me, managing to put up a surprisingly good puppy face. "Stop trying to make us think what you think. Stop trying to convince us that you're not good enough for us. My mother always told me to follow my heart, do what **I** wanted to do. What do you **want** to do?"

I stared, uncomprehendingly. These past few days in this world has been a dream come true, a dream I hadn't even dared to dream because it was so impossible. Me having Devil's Fruit powers is impossible. Me, standing right here and considering this offer, is impossible. Everything about this wonderful moment is impossible, which makes me so scared. What if I wake up? What if **they** wake up and realize it was stupid to ask me to join them? What if…

What if I ruin everything?

I looked at them. What did I **want**? My heart beat fast as I took a deep bow. The words poured without consent but with approval.

"My name is Lyra. I read books and I live my life to get to know stories. My greatest treasures are my books and my greatest want in life is to live and record the greatest adventure I can possibly have. It would be my honor to live at your side as your _nakama_." I peeked up at them through my eyelashes with apprehension despite everything. " **If** you will have me."

Luffy nearly blew my ears off when he yelled.

"WE HAVE A NEW **_NAKAMA_**!"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **A\N:** I can literally see the rotten tomatoes and red bricks flying for my face.

I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY THE CHAPTER'S SO LATE! Just... a lot of things happened. And I procrastinated, like a lot. It's one of my favourite hobbies. Yes, I know I'm a horrible person. I wanted Lyra's joining to be on the 25th chapter in tribute of our favourite crew reaching the Grand Line in the 100th chapter. So mission success!

Unfortunately I have more bad news. I'm thinking of revising the entire thing from the beginning. Actually I've already started. Because let's face it, the first few chapters suck. Also I thought up of more things to add to Lyra's past which really doesn't fit in with how I told the story till now. So, in short, it's Hellatus time. I'll put up 'Hellatus' in the description box of the story. If it's gone, it means I've updated all the chapters. So please keep an eye out and don't abandon me. I'm like a lost puppy needing your love. A lost puppy who'll swindle you of everything. Also the chapter contents and sizes may get switched around after the revision. Sorry.

I'll shut up now.

Don't be shy and leave me some food on the review board. Don't let me die of hunger. REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Did i utterly destroy One Piece with my fic?

Oh, and one more thing. Did anyone get my Thermos of Wind Reference? My Iron Man reference? Tell me you at least got my twisted Supernatural reference!? Somebody! ANYBODY?!

Okay then, bye...

Oh, and please review, fav and follow! Thanks!

Traveler buries herself in GoT books.


End file.
